Slay The Music
by ever free
Summary: AU. Jpop. Even the sound of it curled jrock star Inuyasha's ears. But by a mad twist of fates, jpop would turn to jrock would turn to.. jpop again? Conspiracies and screechy voices: Will any one of them be able to crawl out of this one alive? IK,MS,KA,SKr
1. Pop Sensations Soar to the Top

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Slay the Music

Scene One: Pop Sensations Soar to the Top

.

.

"...And what's really startling is that new pop artist Kagome Higurashi has jumped to number one on the J-Pop charts in only her first week of singing! With five of her songs from her new—"

"All these dumb reporters aver talk about now is Kagome Higurashi! Oh! Kagome did this; Kagome did that! Number one in one week!" Inuyasha yelled to his partner as he turned off the TV. "I can't stand those damn pop artists."

"Why? I don't mind them. In fact they're prettier than most chick rockers." Kôga said from his king sized bed.

"I can't stand their voices!"

"But you gotta love those outfits, ne, dogface?"

"Keh! I could care less!" scowled the hanyô celebrity.

"I've been-- waiting for you--!!" Kôga sung imitating Kagome's high-pitched voice, "Deep inside my heart--!! I'm the one who wants to loove you more!!"

"Shut up you stupid wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha said throwing a pillow at him from the couch.

"Itai..." Kôga said as he recovered then smirked.

"What are you smiling at, wolf?"

"Miroku didn't tell you did he?"

"Tell me what?"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news around you dogface, I really do," Kôga said sarcastically, "But we have to go on a five person tour."

"With?"

"Miroku, Sango-and-Kagome." Kôga said throwing the last part together.

"NANI!!!?" Inuyasha yelled not missing anything with his sensitive hearing.

"You heard me."

Inuyasha became a bubbling rage of fire. He grabbed the nearest phone off the wall and proceeded to call his soloist friend.

"Moushi, moushi. Miroku desu."

"Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh! Inuyasha, ohayo!"

"You damn punk! Why did you schedule a tour with **_her_**!!!?" Inuyasha spat.

"I swear it was all Sesshômaru's doing."

"Like my brother would—"

"Yes he would. As my agent he says it will give me more publicity."

"Keh! But why with us!?"

"Because _Du:plicate_ is a very popular band in Japan. Also good for publicity especially since I just split from my old band." Miroku said.

"Did he tell Myouga?"

"Hai." Miroku nodded.

"And Myouga didn't tell me!?"

"Hai."

"God damn it, Miroku!"

"What!?"

"Shut up!"

"Okay?"

"Bye!" Inuyasha said and hung up without a reply.

Miroku stared at his phone and shrugged; time to call Sango.

"Moushi, moushi?"

"Miroku desu."

"Ohayo, Hôshi-sama." Sango said.

"Please Sango, don't call me that."

"Well I can't help it if the tenth song on your CD was about a monk and a demon exterminator."

"So!? Nine track albums don't sell as much anyway. I really needed a tenth song!"

"Sure, Hôshi-sama." Sango said.

"You gonna keep calling me that?"

"Hai."

"Damn."

"If that's all you have to say then, ja."

"Wait!" Miroku yelled.

"Nani?"

"Did you ask Kagome about the tour?"

"Hai."

"And?"

"She's cool with it."

"Good."

"And Inuyasha?" Sango asked

"Ah—not so good."

"I thought so. He'd rather dance on stage in a pink kimono."

"Really!?"

"You know I'm kidding."

"Fuck! That would have been great to watch!"

"Nah, I'd rather date Kôga." Sango said.

"**NANI**!?"

"What?"

"You don't like me!?"

"Hôshi-sama, what are you talking about!?"

"You don't like me!?" Miroku squealed into the phone.

"Dude! Dudes don't squeal, got that!? Shut up! You sound like an idiot!"

"You don't like me!!?" He repeated.

Sango was at the end of the rope. She cut the cell phone line and left Miroku to squeal to himself. "That Hôshi-sama can be such a dork at times." She sighed.

As she walked past her home phone it rang, so she picked it up. "Moushi—"

"You don't like me!!?"

"Dude, get a life!" She yelled and hung up again.

.

.

** There's the first chapter, I hope you like it. R&R.**


	2. MEGALIVE Scheduled Early?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha… copyright, copyright, blah, blah, blah….

**Slay The Music**

**Scene Two:** _MEGA-LIVE… Scheduled Early_

**Edit:** 12-28-2005; 5:29 PM Pacific Time

* * *

Sango hummed to herself as she sat in her room with one of her many guitars that had been her father's. This was probably the last couple of nights she would have alone before another busy month or more on tour. She was tired and really would have preferred if the tour weren't going to be through most of Asia. Their first stop would be Tokyo, then on to Nagoya then to Korea, China, Taiwan, etc, etc, then back to Japan stopping in Okinawa, Iwakuni, Kobe, Osaka, Kyoto, and back to Tokyo to finish it off. All the while staying with an obnoxious wolf, an ill-tempered and irritable hanyô, some crazy guy who wrote songs about monks and demon exterminators, and a pop princess. Not that she didn't like Kagome; she just didn't like pop music. And knowing her agent (and manager), Kikyô would probably make her sing with Kagome and the rest of the crazed lot.

Sango went back to strumming on her custom acoustic guitar. Thinking of new inspiration as she looked around her Gothic inspired room. She looked over to the small black statue of an angel that her little brother had given her to celebrate her first successful tour. He had said it reminded him of her because she was dark on the out side and very nice on the inside. That statue had given her inspiration for her third album "Tears of Blood," which sold over three million copies in Asia alone. She was working on her fifth album "Silent Scream," another angst-like/upbeat album of hers; like most were. She had four songs written and published so far.

"_A scream of blood_…" She sang the foreign English lyrics silently, "_Soul no watashi_…"

She played the chords of the song on her guitar and hummed along. Her fingers were familiar with the strings since she was five, when her father first gave her a guitar and taught her to play. Her father had been Japan's best jrocker/guitarist of his time before he died. He hadn't lived long enough to see Sango release her first album. If he had, it would have broken his heart as well as made him proud at the same time.

"He never wanted his life to be mine…" Sango said as she remembered her favorite song he had written for her mother when she died after having Kohaku. "He wanted Kohaku to be the star, and me to be Kohaku-chan's manager… But Kohaku-chan couldn't take loud noise, and he couldn't play right, and he hated voice lessons, and eventually…" A tear slid down her pale cheek, "Kohaku-chan murdered himself and chichi-ue…"

Her bedside phone rang and Sango wiped the tear away and lay the guitar down on her bed. She laid herself back also and picked up the phone. As usual it was Kikyô.

"Moushi, moushi." She answered.

"Sango, hey, Myôga scheduled the tour a little early. I tried to tell him that you needed the time off, but that stubborn old bastard wouldn't listen. You guys will be heading out the day after tomorrow. I'll pick you up then at four a.m. okay?"

"Alright." Sango said, glancing at the clock, which read, 11:37:46 p.m.

"Sorry." Kikyô repeated as she hung up.

"Whatever…" Sango said as she placed the phone down on the receiver, she smirked at the thought of Inuyasha's reaction.

"Kagome-san? Wake up, it's five-thirty."

"What?" Kagome asked, as she woke up, "Oh, good morning, Yuki, thanks, you can leave."

"Yes Kagome-sama." The maid said, bowing and leaving the room.

"The tour starts tomorrow!" Kagome said excitedly, "I finally get to meet the famous _Du:plicate_."

"Kagome-san, there is a call for you from Sango, would you like to receive it?" Asked Yuki, as she walked in again.

"Yes, thanks Yuki." She said, grabbing her cell phone and placing her hair behind her ear, picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey, Ka-chan, it's Sango." Sango said on the other line.

"Yeah?"

"You hear about the schedule change?"

"Yup, Kikyô told Kagura who told me yesterday."

"Ah, good, Inuyasha ain't too happy about it… but he's never happy about anything. When we go on the plane to Tokyo, I suggest you keep your distance and avoid wearing bright colors as much as possible." Sango said.

"Alright, this is my first tour! I'm so excited."

"Yeah, I guess it's exciting on your first time. This is my sixth so I'm kind of used to it."

"Six, really? In only four years? That's practically IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Yeah, time flies by."

"I remember when I used to be just another fan girl on the streets of Kyoto."

"Ah, I grew up in the music business, so I really haven't been much of a fan girl." Sango shrugged.

"When did you release your first album?"

"Sixteen, four years ago." Sango said.

"You were young." Kagome said.

"I guess, but my little brother was supposed to release an album after me, but he died."

"I never knew you had a brother…"

"Neither does anyone else." Sango said, "My father kept him in the shadows so he would be this all-new thing when he released his album, but that never happened."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Kagome said.

"Don't be, it was a while ago." Sango shrugged again, "I have to go and break the news to Inuyasha, ja."

"Ja, see you tomorrow." Kagome said as she hung up.

"Hey, wolf breath! Where's my guitar?"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm a bassist, I can't play that thing."

"Where is it, you wolf scum?"

"I said, I don't know, dogface!"

"You're lying?"

"Why would I?"

"Because—"

The phone cut him off. Kôga walked casually to it and picked it up. "Moushi, moushi?"

"Can I speak to Inuyasha? It's Sango."

"Yeah, sure." Kôga said, "Dog face, its for you."

"What?" Inuyasha spat into the phone.

"Did you hear about the schedule change?" Sango asked.

"No." Inuyasha said.

"Ah, well, tour is tomorrow, we leave on the plane to Tokyo at five o' clock in the morning. Bye." Sango said as she hung up.

Inuyasha's eyes were red with anger.

"You heard about the schedule change, eh?" Kôga guessed.

* * *

No Miroku in this chapter, but he'll be all over the headlines soon enough. And how does Ayame tie into this? You'll see. I'd appreciate some response, so RR; flames are accepted, but my only policy on those is: mind your tongue and I'll mind mine. See you in the next chapter.

_Editor's Note_: Haha, I looked back on this and practically died at what I saw, so, I'm going to go through slowly and fix some minor things here and there...


	3. A Hanyô and His Priestess

Disclaimer: Trust me, I don't own Inuyasha...

**Slay The Music**

**Scene Three: **_A Hanyô and His Priestess_

.

.

The days passed by quickly for the five young artists. Before they knew what was coming they were standing in front of a private jet, about to fly to Tokyo. Sango, being the most organized of the lot was there first with Kikyô. She was standing there in the chill early morning in her trademark leather pants and jacket. The chains that were hanging from her jacket and pants going every which way and attaching themselves to other random places. Her arms were folded and her face was half-asleep and half-deadpan. Kikyô was standing there with her cell phone, talking to random agents and other important people. Second to show up was the guys.

"Figures..." She sighed.

"What? Not happy to see us lil' sister?" Kôga joked.

"Shut up." She said with a smirk.

"You sure there's nothing going on between you two?" Miroku asked in a serious tone.

"What? You read another fucking tabloid?" Kôga asked ignorantly.

Sango sighed, "Honey, you're being desperate."

Miroku's face fell as Inuyasha climbed into the plane silently. Kikyô followed the hanyô superstar, then Kôga. Miroku waited as Sango watched Kagome pull up with Kagura.

"I thought I said no pink." Sango said, still with a serious tone.

"Oh, yeah, woops..." Kagome smiled. "It's only a shirt... Gômen..."

"Don't worry, I figured you'd do as much." Sango said, stripping herself from the leather jacket. "It's cold on the plane too." She added handing the pop star the jacket.

"Arigatô." Kagome said pulling the jacket over sleeveless pink tank top.

"Very sexy, Sango." Miroku said examining the leather top she had on underneath.

"Shut up, Hôshi-sama." Sango said in an annoyed tone as the four climbed up the stairs and into the plane.

"Would you not call me that!?" He pleaded.

"It's a little to late now, ne?" Sango teased.  
.

.  


.

.

"Inuyasha!?" Sango called through the door, "Hey, bro, get up! Inuyasha!? I know you're in there!"

"And what if I'm not?" Inuyasha yelled back through the door.

"You just gave it away, man." Kôga said walking by, freshly showered and only wearing a towel.

"Kôga, if you haven't noticed, we have a little girl on board with us this time." Inuyasha said, finally opening the door.

"So?" Kôga shrugged, finding it completely irrelevant as he went to find his suitcase.

"What did you want your highness?" Inuyasha grumbled at Sango.

"Don't go all bitchy on me Akuma."

"Don't go using my last name then Nakamura."

"Whatever, Kikyô and Kagura want to talk to you. They say it's important."

"Right..." Inuyasha said, pretending to be interested before shutting the door on her.

"Bastard."

"That's right, little sister!" He called from inside his room.

"Hey, lil' sis!" Kôga called from his room behind Sango.

"What?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"Could you find me a pair of boxers in my suitcase by the wash room?" He called.

"Yeah, whatever." She said, heading over to Kôga's bags.

"I take it you've been on tour with these guys before?" Kagome asked from the sofa where she was enjoying a latte.

"On tour? Kagome, these two idiots are practically my brothers we've done so much together."

"Lil' sis! Could you hurry? It's getting a little cold in here!"

"That's why they call you 'little sister'?" Kagome asked.

Sango only nodded and started walking towards Kôga's room. "Hold on to your bass strings, Kôga, your boxers aren't going to disappear!"

"Like they did at the yakusoku LIVE concert?" Kôga asked with a smirk as he opened the door, butt naked.

"Nice, Kôga, you do that in public often?" Sango said surrendering the undergarments to the exposed wolf.

"Yeah," he grinned and shut the door.

"What a bunch of idiots." Sango muttered as she went to join Kagome on the couch. "What do you think?"

"About what?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Don't tell me you're as dense as those three dimwits. I'm talking about them." Sango said shoving her thumb in the direction of the boys' rooms and Miroku leaning against the wall drinking a beer.

"Miroku's okay. He seems really nice." Kagome started, "But aren't Kôga and Inuyasha a little—aggressive?"

"Oh God, aggressive?" Sango asked, "Honey, that is the understatement of the year. They fight, they bicker, they argue... they can't even agree on a album name."

"Really?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah... but underneath all that they're best friends... that's why they've stuck together all these years."

Kagome choked, "Them—best friends!?"

"Yeah." Sango nodded, "Ironic, ne?"

Kagome nodded furiously.

"**Damn wolf! You stole my guitar again!!!**" Inuyasha yelled as he stomped out of his room.

"**I'm a bassist! I can't play your precious guitar!!**" Kôga yelled back.

"**Bullshit!**" Inuyasha barked.

"Language Inuyasha." Miroku said from behind his third beer.

"Don't get drunk now, monk" Inuyasha scowled.

"You too!?" Miroku exclaimed then realized the side comment that Inuyasha had added... "Why _me_??"

"You brought it upon yourself Hôshi-sama." Sango said.

"I needed that tenth song!"

"Sure, Hôshi-sama." Sango rolled her eyes. "Oi! Inuyasha! You haven't met the newbie yet! Come here!"

"And what if I don't fucking feel like it?"

"Language Inuyasha." Miroku repeated.

"Shut up you damn bôzu!" Inuyasha growled.

Kôga pushed Inuyasha towards the couch, "This is the new chick." He smirked.

"Uh—hey." Kagome smiled.

"Feh." Inuyasha snorted.

"Inuyasha, you're not being very nice." Sango pouted.

"Sis, you're being a pain in my ass." Inuyasha said, mimicking Sango's irritating singsong voice.

"Shut up, dogface, she's as hot as hell! Be glad we have another chick on board." Kôga added with a wink to the blushing Kagome.

"I bet she can't even play an instrument." Inuyasha growled.

"I can too!" Kagome protested.

"Oh yeah? What? A piano? Like every other rich girl in Japan knows how to play?"

"I can play the piano and the flute." Kagome said.

"Oh, what an accomplishment." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked back into his room and slammed the door shut.

Sango sighed, "He's always like that with new people."

"Especially you-know-what stars." Kôga added to Sango, who nodded.

"I don't know what!" Kagome complained.

"Its probably better if you don't." Sango said. "Hôshi-sama, stop drinking, you'll get a hangover before our first concert!"

"Speaking of which, when is it?" Kôga asked.

"A week from today. We're spending the next five days promoting and working on the duets and stuff." Sango answered.

"Lets get started then." Miroku said, standing up and throwing away his beer can.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"I'm inspired." Miroku answered simply.

"By what?" Kôga asked.

"Don't tell me its something ridiculous like a monk and an exterminator again..." Sango mumbled.

"Nope, this time its about a hanyô warrior and a human priestess." Miroku responded with a grin.

Everyone's face fell. "Where do you get your inspirations?" Sango inquired.

"How have you stayed in the business for so long?" Kôga asked bluntly.

Miroku shrugged and pulled out his guitar, "Someone write down the lyrics!"

.

.

Oh yes, here come my feudal attempts at humor. Ha! I've never really been good at the whole comedy thing .;;... R&R.


	4. Untitled

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, and even if I did, I still would be the same person... just a hell of a lot richer.

**Slay The Music**

**Scene Four: **_Untitled_

* * *

Inuyasha scavenged Kôga's plane suite for his guitar. He wasn't about to go join the group of happy idiots strumming on guitars and looking for inspiration that were right outside. Nope. That was never his style. And it wasn't Kôga's either... Kôga was just doing it for the sake of the new girl.

"_I can play the piano and the flute..._" Inuyasha mimicked, annoyed as hell, "Next time I need to buy earplugs."

He searched and searched some more before finally giving in and walked back into his room. He laid himself down onto his bed and closed his eyes, trying to drown out the rabid sounds of that idiot chorus out there. He sat there and laid in his royal bed, half asleep, half awake... until finally he went to his bags and started looking for his guitar again. He had six, yet he never was able to find them. They always went missing right when he wanted them.

"Found ya!" He proclaimed to himself as he pulled out a guitar from his guitar case.

It was a black acoustic, which someone had finely painted line patterns onto. It was his oldest and most used guitar and he brought it over to his bed where he started to play it. He started by playing the different chords and warming up his fingers. Then he played a few chords together, mixed them around, and then some... Still not satisfied with the sound, he added and replaced a few before he got something he could go with.

"Oi! Kôga!" He called.

"What is it dogface?" Kôga answered appearing at his door instantly.

"Come 'ere I think I got something." Inuyasha said, sitting upright on the edge of the bed.

"Okay." Kôga said, going to retrieve his bass.

Inuyasha played out the few chords he had, then waited for Kôga to respond. Kôga sat and thought for about three seconds before pulling off a few individual notes of his own that was harmonic yet different from the original tune.

Inuyasha only nodded. This was the way it was between them when it came to music. They always started in silence. It was the only way they were able to get something great out of the two arguing friends. They then played the two together and listened closely for any flaws in the melody. When they finished with that, Inuyasha took out a folder full of blank staffs and scratch notes, which he began to scribble on.

"Title..." He mumbled.

"Untitled." Kôga replied.

"Why "Untitled"?" Inuyasha asked.

Kôga shrugged, "We've never had an untitled album?"

Inuyasha looked at his friend with a confused expression, "Whatever you say, Wolf Breath." He said as he marked the name up at the top... "As far as lyrics go, how are we gonna sing about something untitled?"

"How are we going to sing with a pop artist?" Kôga suggested, leaning back in the chair.

"Finally, someone who agrees!"

"Well we are heavy rock artists who scream quite a bit on stage..." Kôga said, looking at Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye.

"And she's an annoying wench who screams her lungs out and proclaims it's a love song." Inuyasha growled.

"Well, yeah... But she's got a hell of a body and she speaks English." Kôga said, defending Kagome.

"English? I speak English and French." Inuyasha responded.

"Almost all of the rock stars out here speak French!" Kôga said.

"You don't." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Yes I do."

"_Ça va?_"

"_Çomme si Çomme sa_." Kôga sneered.

"So maybe you do speak French." Inuyasha shrugged and went back to writing music.

"But seriously, man, I think she likes you." Kôga said quietly so that no human could hear.

"Shut up." Inuyasha growled.

"You'd be Japan's most wanted couple." Kôga smirked.

"And I'd be on my top ten "People To Kill" list." Inuyasha said.

"You really have one of those!" Kôga gasped in false horror.

"Fucker..." Inuyasha muttered.

Kôga shrugged, "We're not gonna be able to flick off the crowd with her around, huh?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "I'm so killing Myôga for this one." Inuyasha growled.

"Whatever man, lets just get on with writing this, okay?"

"..." Inuyasha didn't answer, he was too busy writing down lyrics to the new untitled song. "Hmm... hmm, hmm..." He hummed as he strummed on the guitar.

"You guys starting with out us?" Sango asked as she and Miroku entered.

"Where's Kagome?" Kôga asked.

"She went to sleep, claims she's washed out." Miroku shrugged.

"So what's the song?" Sango asked bringing up her guitar into position.

"Untitled." Inuyasha muttered.

"Untitled?" Miroku repeated.

"Yeah, Untitled."

"Okay..." Sango said as she looked over Inuyasha's shoulder to see the notes. "So... like this?" She asked as she played the first few chords out.

"Yeah, except here, you have to play this group faster." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Who's on drums?" Miroku asked.

"Naraku..." Kôga said.

"So, we have three guitarists, a bassist, and a drummer?" Miroku asked.

"No, we have keyboards to." Inuyasha corrected.

"Kagome doesn't—"

"No, Ayame does." Kôga said before Miroku could finish.

"Not to mention drums, bass, and violin," Inuyasha said.

"Why isn't she here then?" Sango asked, looking up from her guitar.

"She's already there. She had a press conference to go to about her new solo career." Kôga said.

"Ayame is going solo?" Sango asked, raising an eyebrow at the thought.

"Yeah, her new single was released yesterday, didn't you hear?" Miroku said.

"No..." Sango trailed off as she started helping Inuyasha with the lyrics. "Is this going to be an all English song?" Sango asked.

"I dunno." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Here, why don't we add the Japanese lyrics here for myself... You and Miroku and Kagome can sing the English stuff, Kôga and I will go with the Japanese." Sango said, "As the backup to the story you know? Not all fans speak English."

Kôga nodded, "Besides, my English sounds like a cow coughing."

"That it does." Miroku nodded.

"Let's add in Kôga's famous yelling here..." Sango said as Inuyasha wrote.

"So Kôga's yelling solo here. Let's make it in English—"

"I can't speak English!" Kôga protested.

"All you have to yell is, "Give me a reason to fucking continue!"" Inuyasha said.

"What does that mean?" Kôga asked.

"You seriously have no idea what that means?" Sango asked.

"Well, I do, but why me? I can't speak English, it twists my tongue and makes a fool out of me." Kôga frowned.

"Say it." Sango said.

Kôga opened his mouth.

"In English." Inuyasha interrupted.

Kôga frowned, " _Give me a leeson tu fuking con-te-nu!_."

"That's not that bad." Sango said.

"Sure, just makes me look like a dumb-ass."

"Oh, c'mon Kôga, you're ruining my fun..." Sango said with a fake pout.

"Oh, c'mon lil' sis, shut the shit up." Kôga imitated adding a middle finger.

Sango frowned then smacked him. "Baka..."

"Bitch..."

* * *

Pyo! Pyo! Chapter four is done! ...Hoped you like it. Sorry about the language thing. I think I am _over_ using the bad language. But you know... I drafted this chapter on May 2nd...most jrockers would know what that means. Sorry, I was a little aggravated and sad and half-happy... And is it just me, or is this story taking a **while** to get started? Sure it's only the _fourth_ chapter, but the _real_ stuff hasn't happened yet. Cries I'm working on it, okay! There will be conflict, and romance, and violence... if you haven't noticed _at least_ two of those three then I should probably step up the pace or you guys can prepare for super long chapters with super long updates or this size chapter—and hopefully weekly updates... you decide. Shrugs If you like or hate,**_ please_**, do tell. 


	5. Fan Service

Disclaimer: You know, all I want for my next birthday is legal rights to own something—either that or Miyavi. Hehe... just kidding.

**Slay The Music**

**Scene Five_: _**_Fan Service_

_._

_._

* * *

_Ring! Ring!_

"Damn phone..." Sango muttered as she flipped open her cell phone, "Hello? ...Ohayô Kikyô-chan... Yeah, alright, I'll tell them. Yeah, bye."

"That was Kikyô?" Kôga asked.

"Don't look so pale." Sango said with sarcasm hanging in her voice.

"What did she want?" Inuyasha asked.

"When we get there we're going to do a photo shoot at the Tokyo Towers." Sango said.

"Anything visual?" Miroku hoped.

"No, we've got a pop princess on board this time, remember? Yeah, no visual for a while." Sango said.

"Who said pop princess?" Kagome asked as she entered the room.

"Say, Kagome, you're not afraid of heights are you, babe?" Kôga asked.

"No, why?"

"Photo shoot. Tokyo Towers." Inuyasha said bluntly.

"What's up your ass?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha glowered at him in response.

"I take that back." Miroku said quickly.

"We'll be arriving in—" Sango glanced down at her petite silver watch, "around thirty minutes. Get dressed, look as smart as possible... and don't even try the cigs, Inuyasha." Sango said routinely.

"Feh." Inuyasha retorted.

Sango exited towards her suite upon the luxury airline.

"Hey, Sango-chan?!" Kagome called.

"Yes?"

"What should I wear?" Kagome asked.

"Hn? Oh, let me see your clothes and I'll help you decide."

"Alright." Kagome said as the two redirected themselves in the direction of Kagome's room.

Once there, Kagome opened up her suitcase to show Sango everything inside. Sango looked at the articles of clothing... flared jeans, tank tops, mini-skirts—things she hadn't worn since she was in junior high school.

"Well, usually me and the guys have a color scheme," Sango started, "we're going to be doing black and red to match the Tokyo towers."

"But the Towers are red and white."

"Not at night they're not."

"We're shooting at night?!"

"You sound alarmed." Sango said, fishing through her clothes.

"Well, I've never been on top of a tower at night."

"Its fun, trust me. We'll be there all today and all night." Sango said, trying to comfort her, "Ah! This is perfect!"

"Hn?" Kagome asked, peering at the outfit that Sango had stuck together.

"Red "leather," a black tube-top thing, and matching red transparent pullover."

"That's real leather." Kagome corrected.

"Honey, if that was real leather, it wouldn't be that shiny."

"Really?"

"Trust me, when you work in my line of employment, you have to know what leather is."

"Oh."

"Now hurry up and get dressed!" Sango smiled as she went off to get dressed also.

Kagome glanced at the outfit again and shrugged, "What the hell..."

"Oi! Miroku can I borrow your pants?!" Kagome heard Sango call over to Miroku.

"Uh—which ones?"

"The black ones!"

"Which black ones?"

"The baggy ones!"

"Which pair?"

"The one by Fourth!"

"Alright."

Kagome smiled as she listened to the short conversation, "They're all like family, I wish I could be like that around them..." She whispered to herself as she pulled on the last garment of clothing.

* * *

Inuyasha was last to step out of the plane, as usual. Kôga, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome were all signing autographs and stopping for quick pictures by the media and fans. Kikyô, Sesshômaru, Myôga, and Kagura were all waiting for them in the tour bus.

"Good afternoon, kids." Myôga greeted.

"We're not kids anymore." Kôga said as he jokingly punched the man in the arm.

"Right, right." Myôga said.

Kikyô pulled out a planner, "Well before we go to the Tokyo Towers, we're stopping at Red Carpet for a bite to eat and then we'll begin the photo shoot at five o' clock." She glanced at her watch, "its three p.m. right now, are there any objections?"

They all shook their heads except Kagome, "How long will we be at the photo shoot?"

"From five to two in the morning." Kikyô said.

"Two in the morning!?" Kagome exclaimed.

Kikyô nodded, "The photographer wants to get a few shots in the dark, and the media is demanding a little more fan service."

"Fuck..." Inuyasha cursed.

"What's wrong with fan service?" Kagome asked the growling half demon.

"You've obviously never seen rock fan service have you?" He asked skeptically.

"No."

"Exactly." He muttered, turning his attention to something else.

"What's wrong with fan service?" Kagome asked.

"Well last time it included my face in his crotch." Kôga said pointing to Inuyasha.

Sango grinned, "That was great."

"It was a _performance _Sango." Inuyasha retorted.

"But it was ever so sexah!" Sango joked, winking her eye at Miroku who was laughing.

"I'm going to laugh when you have to stick your face in his crotch." Inuyasha said to Sango as he pointed at Miroku.

Miroku shrugged, "Hey, I'm not complaining."

"We're not doing any more "crotch shots," my dear brother." Sesshômaru said, speaking up.

"Aw, poor Inuyasha." Sango teased.

"We will, however, have to pair you and Miroku up, my dearest Sango." Sesshômaru said emotionlessly and sincerely.

"Damn." Sango cursed as Kôga grinned at her.

"And Kagome will be paired up with you two." Sesshômaru said to Inuyasha and Kôga.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Are you arguing against the rules?" Sesshômaru asked.

"You aren't my manager!" Inuyasha spat.

"But they are Myôga's requests, and I am your elder."

"We excuse me." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and laid his head down on the table.

"Oh, c'mon Inuyasha, it'll be fun." Kôga said, " At least it's a chick down your pants and not me."

"That's the problem..." Inuyasha mumbled.

"What, you like my hand down there?"

"No!" Inuyasha barked in horror.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Her." Inuyasha whispered so only Kôga and the other youkai in the room could hear.

"Changes can be arranged." Kagura spoke up on Kagome's behalf.

"Changes?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, if you would like, I could have Kagome be paired with Kôga and Sango and have you and Miroku pose together."

"You aren't my manager either!" Inuyasha argued.

"So you are okay with the terms on which we have laid upon the table?"

Inuyasha muttered an inaudible yes and went off to be alone.

Later on when the group arrived at the Tokyo Towers—which was closed down for the day—Kikyô and Kagura took the liberty of briefing them on everything they had already heard and then some.

"Did you hire another foreign photographer, Kagura?" Koga asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Those guys are really annoying," Kôga wrinkled his nose.

"Oh stop, they're so much cheaper than the photographers here."

"Is this guy a pervert like the last ones?" Sango asked.

"It comes with the package," Inuyasha said, "you hire a foreign guy, they're gonna do as much as they can with in the contract limits. We Asians _mesmerize_ foreigners with our looks."

"I'm afraid he's right," Kikyô sighed.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Great..."

"Oh, you're not the one to worry," Kagura said, "this one's gay."

Miroku froze.

"What's wrong, Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"He's had bad experiences with a gay guy that was in his last band—a gay drummer. Bankotsu was his name, I believe," Kôga smirked.

Miroku shuddered.

"What happened?" Kagome asked, completely clueless.

"N—nothing," Miroku said quickly catching up to Sango.

"The guy grabbed his package on stage in the middle gig—ah, yes, priceless I tell ya," Kôga sighed with a smirk.

* * *

.

.

Ah yes... if this chapter seemed a little... weird—well I was under the influence of a picture of **Toshiya and Kaoru** (from the Japanese rock band—Dir en Grey) fan service! Oh yes, jrock fan service is a wonder to behold. I mean, two perfectly straight and sexy Japanese male rock stars with their tongues down each other's throats? Who could ask for more!? Haha, I'm just playing—well it is really sexy and stuff, and if you're a guy, it's the same as looking at two hot chicks go at it. [Laughter] Okay, I'm shutting up now. R&R!

By the Way... I finished a new site... a fan fiction listing called: "**the ANTI-FAN GIRL FAN FICTION listing**" at http: www . aprilcoleen. com / antifangirl / [remove spaces]. Maybe you're intrested?


	6. Foreign Photographer

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any Japanese rock star. [Sighs] I wish I could meet Miyavi... or Inuyasha... but I'm more likely to meet a French toad with a Chinese accent that likes to eat frog legs...

* * *

Slay the Music

Scene Six: Foreign Photographer

.

* * *

.

"C'mon, kids," Myôga said, ushering them into the elevator.

"We're not kids, grandpa," Kôga said.

"Oh, right," he said, pushing the buttons on the elevator.

With the exception of Miroku's whining in the corner, they rode in silence to the top floor.

"What's this guy's name?" Kagome asked as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Let me check," Kikyô said, looking into her planner. "Jakotsu."

Miroku froze. But he wasn't the only one this time.

"**_JAKOTSU_**!!?" Inuyasha and Kôga yelled at the same time—refusing to move any father away from the elevator.

Kikyô nodded, and in an instant the three boys were rushing back into the elevator. Sesshômaru narrowed his eyes.

"**Miroku**," he said sternly.

"Y—yes?" Miroku stuttered.

"If you would wish to keep yourself on the payroll, I suggest you come back here," Sesshômaru said.

"Y—yes s—sir," Miroku said.

"That goes for you two kids as well," Myôga said.

"We're not kids," Kôga reminded him morbidly as he and Inuyasha stepped out of the elevator.

"Right, right," Myôga said.

"So what's up with this Jakotsu guy?" Sango asked, "You know him?"

Inuyasha shook his head nervously.

"You three all know him?"

They all nodded.

"So, spill," Sango instructed.

"Bankotsu's boyfriend," Miroku muttered.

"High school," Kôga mumbled.

"Stalker," Inuyasha growled.

"S—stalker!?" Sango giggled.

"Yeah, what of it?" Inuyasha barked.

"You had a male stalker!" Sango laughed.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled.

"That's **enough** you two," Kagura said.

Sango shut up and walked ahead while Inuyasha sat straight on the floor and pouted.

"C'mon, Inuyasha, don't be such a kindergartener," Myôga said.

"I'm not!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Come **on**, Inuyasha, the photographer is waiting," Kagura said.

"Don't tell me what to do bitch!"

"Watch your mouth Inuyasha!" Sesshômaru said.

"Well, so—rry for yelling at your mate-to-be!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You must learn when to hold your tongue, Inuyasha," Sesshômaru said with a scowl on his face.

"You must learn not to hire Jakotsu," Inuyasha said, "especially when you _know _what happened you two faced—"

"That's quite enough, Inuyasha," Sango said in a professional voice, "we all are on a schedule you know."

"Shut up, lil' sister," Inuyasha said.

"Oh, bite me," Sango rolled her eyes.

"I will!" Inuyasha stood up from his spot and chased Sango around in a circle.

"Ah! Hôshi-sama! Save me!" Sango joked.

"Will do, my beautiful Sango," Miroku grinned.

Sango glanced at his grin for a second, "Did I say Hôshi-sama, I meant—" she glanced around the hall, "Jakotsu!"

That made Inuyasha stop in his tracks.

"I thought you said this guy was foreign," Kagome said.

"He lives in China and Korea most of the time," Miroku said as he froze at the site of the feminine man walking down the hall.

"Oh, but he's Japanese?"

"That's what we think, but who the hell knows," Kôga shuddered as he spoke.

"Welcome, Jakotsu," Kikyô said.

"Well hello to you too, lovely Kikyô. Nice hair, Kagura," Jakotsu said.

"Thanks, I guess..." Kagura said.

"And if it isn't Inuyasha! Aren't you looking as gorgeous as ever! Want to go to dinner sometime?"

Inuyasha was to frozen to speak.

"Uh—aren't you still dating Bankotsu?" Miroku spoke up.

"Well, yeah, but he wouldn't mind one little dinner," Jakotsu smiled, "anyone up for a few photos!?"

Inuyasha's day had suddenly gone to hell.

* * *

"Well, that was definitely something," Kagome said as they walked out of the Tokyo Towers and towards the tour bus.

"Six more days and its concert time," Sango smiled.

"Happy about that, are you?" Miroku asked as he yawned.

"I guess—I've never seen a pop star go live before," Sango admitted.

"Oh, it's great. There are a bunch of hot chicks dancing everywhere, and no guitarist has to put their tongue down their bassist's throat," Kôga sighed in contentment.

"Not all the time," Kagome blushed.

"But most of the time," Kôga pointed out.

"There are guy dancers too y'know," Kagome added.

"As there are female drummers, I know, I know," Kôga said, taking a drink from his water bottle as he climbed into the tour bus.

"Wasn't that Ayame girl a drummer?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," Miroku nodded, "she played in my old band—but she was a bass player then, but she did drums sometimes."

"She's very talented," Sango said.

"And has a fetish for me," Kôga added with a smirk, "but I'm not into the whole relationship thing."

"Sure, you just want some hot pop star to get in bed with you," Sango rolled her eyes.

Kôga scowled, "do not!"

"Liar is written all over your gorgeous face, bro," Sango said laughing.

"—We all taking the same bus?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded, "Except our managers and agents will be in the bus in front of us, planning out our demise. Last time we tried to do boys in one bus, girls in the other—but it was only me and Kikyô until you showed up with your manager—um—Kagura, yeah?"

Kagome nodded.

"So where do we sleep? Aren't there only like four bunks in these things?"

"Four? What, you still drive those old ones? This one has eight," Kôga said, "four on each side, complete with guard railing and screens and TV's at your feet. The bottom four bunks extend to be queen size, but then you can't use the screen."

"Geez, that's a lot of space." Kagome said.

"Well, it's a good thing," Sango said, "Which bunk do you want out of the five left?"

"I'll take this one," Kagome said taking the lower bunk in the far right corner.

"That's cool," Sango said, taking the top one on the far left side.

"Do any of you snore?" Inuyasha finally said.

"No..." Sango shook her head, as did the others.

"Good, I hate sleeping with earplugs," Inuyasha said, closing the screen on his bunk on the bottom near left, Kôga's being directly on top.

"You hate earplugs, period," Kôga said.

"Don't talk and I wouldn't have to wear them," Inuyasha said.

"Well that's mean!" Kagome said.

"I wasn't talking to you, wench!"

"Don't worry about it, Kagome," Sango said.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

****

**.**

**.**

Big news you guys, I got **EIGHT** whole reviews for **ONE** whole chapter. How cool is **THAT**!? I feel **so** loved right now. That's the most I've ever gotten for a chapter fic. And this was brought to my attention: am I offending anyone? I mean, by making the main characters anti-preppy and stuff. Err—sorry, if that offends you... No harm intended—I think. Don't worry, everything will turn out well, I promise. And since I got those **EIGHT WHOLE REVIEWS, **I'm updating early! Read, review, and enjoy!

.

**P.S.** The story will get more exciting, and it will have a point! Don't worry, it starts at the end of the next chapter now that I'm finished with character build up and backgrounds, etc...


	7. The Recording Studio

Disclaimer: In don't own Inuyasha or Japanese rock music or anything else of the sort...

* * *

**Slay the Music**

**Scene Seven**: _The Recording Studio_

* * *

"_Don't say goodbye,_" Kagome sang.

"_Sayonara wa iwanaide,_" Sango repeated in Japanese as Inuyasha led his position on first guitar.

"_Give me a reason_..." Inuyasha sang as Miroku built up the music on his guitar.

"...**_tu conte-nu in youru game—AH_**!" Kôga yelled the foreign English words into the microphone of the recording studio.

After a short guitar solo on Sango's behalf as she started the last verse, "_Kimi no sekai de..."_

"_...Iji na hoshi gutoodoridasu," _Miroku sang.

"_Mawari uchuu de_..."

"_...Tiny stars begin to dance."_

"_Kimi no uchuu de iji na hoshi gutoodoridasu..._" Sango sang.

"_In your universe, tiny stars begin to dance_." Inuyasha whispered behind Sango's voice.

"_Sayo—nara wa iwanai—de_—" Sango ended, trailing her voice on.__

Sesshômaru gave a 'thumbs-up' from behind the glass. When they walked out of the recording booth, he played the track back.

"It's not too bad for a first run through," Sesshômaru said.

"Ugh—I can't believe I wrote something like **_that_**," Inuyasha slapped his forehead.

"It's a great ballad," Kikyô said.

"Right—where do you see ballad writer or lover on my résumé?" Inuyasha asked.

"Doesn't matter, as long as it sells," Kagura said.

"Kôga's scream totally sets it off from the other ballads though," Myôga said.

"No kidding," Kôga said taking a drink from his water bottle.

"Wow, I've never done a rock ballad before," Kagome said. "The music felt scary, and then Inuyasha's whispering—sounded like the devil was out to get me."

"You never know, he may just be," Inuyasha smirked.

"You wanna here scary music? Ugh—Miroku's remake of Kagrra's _Memai_... It totally sounds like undead circus clowns are coming to get you in the beginning... and then it becomes even more freaky from there!" Kôga exclaimed, playing the bass notes for the song on his own instrument as he spoke.

"It sold quite a few records," Miroku said.

"So tell me the count on your demon exterminator and monk crisis album, Hôshi-sama," Sango smirked.

"I've hit the million mark!" Miroku defended.

"Sure..." Sango rolled her eyes, "I'm surprised they even let you play on the tribute CD for Kagrra in the first place."

"At least I've been offered! What tributes have you done," Miroku asked.

"I've done one for _Do As Infinity_ **and** _L'arcenCiel_." Sango said, sticking out her tongue.

"We got hide's thirty-year-anniversary," Kôga bragged, "and Dir en Grey."

"I've done Kagrra and Miyavi and Raphael," Miroku said.

"I have **_no_** idea what you guys are talking about," Kagome said.

"No wonder—you listen to pop music, the only rock stars you've heard of are us," Inuyasha leaned back in his chair.

"No, my brother listens to rock music," Kagome said.

"How old is he?" Kôga asked.

"Thirteen," Kagome said.

"He probably listens to Yuka and Eri's band—'_Gimme, Gimme'_ or Kôga's adopted brother-- Shippô." Inuyasha said.

"Hey, I'm friends with Yuka and Eri!" Kagome said.

"They're so pop-rock," Sango said.

"What's the drummer's name?" Kôga asked.

"Ayumi, I believe," Miroku said.

"Yeah—she's pretty good..." Kôga said.

"That's not even rock music," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Ayumi's drumming skills, they'd disappear from the Oriocon Charts," Sango agreed.

"Speaking of the charts—how come I've only seen you guys on there like—twice," Kagome asked Inuyasha and Kôga.

"The people who run those things hate Indies bands such as ourselves, and the rock charts aren't public yet," Inuyasha said.

"But there is one," Sango said.

"And _Du:plicate_ is on the top of the charts again as usual..." Miroku sighed.

"That's right," Kôga said with an arrogant smirk.

"Tomorrow you guys have another photo shoot," Kikyô said as she walked in, cell phone in hand.

Everyone groaned with the exception of Kagome.

"Where?" She asked.

"Some field outside the city," Kikyô shrugged.

"Ugh—I hate it when they schedule shoots right after pre-recording sessions..." Sango sighed.

"Your not the only one," Inuyasha nodded, rubbing his temples.

"Didn't we just shoot at the Tokyo towers like three days ago?" Miroku asked.

Kikyô nodded.

"Three more days till the concert," Kôga sighed.

"Five more songs to perfect—" Inuyasha groaned, his ears flattened, "my ears are going to explode if I have to sit through another ballad."

"I'll see you girls back at the hotel..." Miroku grumbled as Kôga and Inuyasha followed him.

"And Sango, don't forget you have a deadline on your next album. The press has already said the unofficial release date will be some time in two months or so," Kikyô said.

"Two months!? I've only finished the first two songs!" Sango protested.

"Your father always said, 'give the people what they want,'" Kikyô shrugged trying to put some inspiration in the young rock star.

"Yeah, yeah," Sango sighed, "but that doesn't mean I have to follow him."

"If you need any help, you could always ask the guys," Kikyô said.

"But they totally have different styles of music than me," Sango sighed.

"But you guys are all rock stars, yeah?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, but _Du:plicate_'s stuff is all heavy metal stuff—Miroku has like the old Miyavi feel to it, and I—well, I guess mine is just like any other normal rock band out there... a bit of electric or acoustic guitar with bass guitar and drums. Like my dad's old band, I guess. I sorta took after his style after living with him for so long," Sango shrugged.

"Oh, I see," Kagome said, taking another drink from her water bottle.

Kikyo's phone rang again, and she answered it as Kagome, Sango, and Kagura watched quietly.

"Kagura," Kikyô said, turning around as she finished the call, "Sesshômaru wishes to speak with us."

"Hai," Kagura nodded, following Kikyô out of the recording studio.

"Be back at the hotel by nine," Kikyô called after.

"Right!" Sango acknowledged.

"So..." Kagome started after a silence between the girls.

"So what?" Sango asked, pushing the buttons and turning the knobs out of boredom.

"What's with Inuyasha? He seems so pissed off all the time," Kagome said, in hopes of starting a conversation.

"He's usually more—uh—happy... I guess... But lately he's been a shit-head because he **_hates_** pop music and Myôga and Sesshômaru both agreed that it would be good for them if they traveled with you," Sango said.

"So he's like this because of me?"

"Geez, you make it sound like you killed Buddha or something," Sango said. "Take it easy, he doesn't hate you—that much—uh... Just give him time, he'll come around..." Sango sighed, '_Hopefully..._' She added in her mind.

* * *

"Where's Kagome!?" Kôga asked the next day.

"I don't know, have you seen her, Hôshi-sama?"

"Nope," Miroku shook his head, "how 'bout you, Inuyasha?"

"I could care less!" He scoffed from his bunk, "Shut up and let me sleep!!"

"Maybe Kikyô knows where she went," Kôga said.

"Maybe," Sango shrugged, "hold on, I'll call her."

"Okay."

"Hey, Kikyô?" Pause. "Do you know where Kagome and Kagura are?" Pause. "**_Really_**!? What the hell!? How come we weren't informed!?" Pause. "Oh, okay, I guess... Thanks, bye."

"Well?" Kôga asked.

"She's recording her new single," Sango said.

"You made it sound like such a big deal," Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Well, it is. She's hired a new band to play for her—and a new songwriter," Sango said.

"Huh?" Kôga asked.

"Ayame and Kagome are pairing up," Sango said.

"Ah! I always knew she was a lesbian!" Miroku cheered.

"Not that way, you perv!" Sango yelled, "They're teaming up, and forming a new rock band."

Miroku and Kôga's mouths hit the ground.

"Yeah..." Sango sighed.

"B—but..." Kôga stuttered, "**_Pop princesses aren't allowed to do rock music_!!!!!**" He yelled.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

There's chapter seven for you! Now that the plot's actually getting somewhere, let's hear what you guys think so far. Most of you guys think this is a really funny story, and I thank you—I didn't know I was that funny.

* * *

**Review Responses** (I don't do these very often... and I'll only respond to those who had good questions or interesting remarks, so don't be offended if I didn't answer you.)

**Lady Netiri** – Well, aren't we all wondering what Jakotsu did? I was seriously contemplating writing out that scene or not, but I decided against it because it took away time from the actual story. You'll find out what happens later when the pictures go public though! XD!

**Evil-Zukin** – Thank you for the inspiration! If it weren't for you, Jakotsu would have never been mentioned in this fic! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Woven Bamboo Pattern** – What doesn't seem right? I'm confused...

**Marryinelmo** – Yes, those two will pair up... They're just to cute not to be together, ne? Ah... Miroku is a very funny man.

* * *

With that said... **Read, review, and enjoy**! 


	8. Punk Pop Princess?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha—and I don't own the Japanese pop-culture either—I did own a batch of homemade cookies—but I think someone ate those...

* * *

**Slay the Music**

**Scene Eight: **_Punk Pop Princess_

* * *

Sango, Miroku, and Kôga sat at the small booth in their tour bus. It was eleven in the morning and they had been discussing Kagome's situation since they had found out. 

"Ssh!" Sango scolded, "it's our day off and Inuyasha's still asleep! And I thought you said you didn't want him finding out."

"Oh yeah," Kôga said, taking a small glance towards the bunks.

"Are you _absolutely _sure that Kikyô said 'Kagome' and not 'Kagura,'" Miroku asked.

"For the seventh time Hôshi-sama, it was Kagome—_Ka-go-me!_" Sango hissed.

"But she's a pop princess!" Kôga whined.

"And Ayame's like—total hard-core punk here," Miroku said.

"I know," Sango said.

"I wonder what caused her to switch," Kôga thought out loud.

They all went silent for a while. Miroku tapped his foot on the ground. Kôga was drumming his fingers on the table. Sango was still processing this information. A long silence followed.

"Fuck!" Sango yelled suddenly.

The two boys jumped at her sudden exclamation, "What is it?" They asked.

She sighed, "I think she switched because of something I said yesterday," Sango sighed again.

"What did you tell her?"

Sango had a guilty blush upon her cheeks. "I told her that Inuyasha didn't like her because she did pop music."

The two boys stared at her.

"You said what?" Miroku asked after a small silence.

"You heard me," Sango said.

"Why did you tell her **that**!?" Kôga barked—not raising his voice to loud so he wouldn't wake Inuyasha.

"She asked!" Sango retorted.

"Buddha help you," Miroku said, laying his head down on the table.

"What, was I not supposed to tell her?" Sango asked.

The two boys nodded.

"Then what was I supposed to tell her!?"

"Maybe that he's always like that!?" Kôga offered.

"But he's not," Sango pointed out.

"That doesn't mean you tell her," Miroku said.

Sango let out a sigh of frustration.

* * *

"Hey, thanks, Ayame," 

"No problem, anything for a rock star in the making," she winked.

"Ah, we're here!" Kagome said.

"Let's go then," Ayame smiled.

Kagome nodded and they stepped out of the car, wearing regular jeans and overlarge t-shirts and sunglasses. Ayame ushered her into a black warehouse-type building and quickly followed her in. Once inside, Ayame took off her sunglasses.

"Remind me again," Kagome started, "what is this place?"

"Warehouse #666! A rock star's favorite place to shop," Ayame said. "If we're going to be in a band, you're going to need a new look."

"Okay," Kagome said reluctantly.

"You sound hesitant," Ayame said.

"Yeah, well all of this is new and all..."

"Right, first off the instrument shop!" Ayame cheered and headed towards it with Kagome close behind.

They walked in. The store was quite large with a huge instrument selection. But there was only one thing wrong with it...

"How come this place is so empty?" Kagome asked, commenting on the lack of people present.

"Warehouse #666 belongs to a company that provides rock bands with tour busses and schedules—I forget the name... but, basically this whole "mall"—if you wanna call it that—is invitation only. Hey, Toutousai," Ayame waved at the elderly clerk.

"Invitation only?"

"Yeah," Ayame nodded as she strolled over to the bass section. "You play anything?"

"Besides a piano and a flute? Nope," Kagome said.

Ayame took a sideways glance at Kagome and smacked her forehead. "We're going to have to get you an instrument."

"Okay..."

"Ah!" Ayame's eye's lit up. "It's a platinum warlock edition hot pink Gibson bass guitar! The only one of it's kind!" Ayame squealed happily, "Sai-sama! How much is this!?"

The clerk strode over and looked at the guitar. Then, out of nowhere he pulled out a binder and flipped through the pages, "The 1989 American made Platinum Warlock?"

Ayame nodded.

"$10,764.99." Toutousai read from the book, "But for you, Ayame? Ten thousand."

"I'll take it!" Ayame squealed happily.

The man nodded and took the guitar from its casing and put it on the counter. "Would you like the matching gig bag?"

Ayame nodded again and went back to looking at the instruments.

"I'm really glad you showed up when you did, Kagome."

"Really, why is that?"

"Solo jobs for us females in the rock industry usually don't last very long. I really didn't want to start a solo job," Ayame said.

"I see," Kagome said.

"About our band," Ayame whispered, "let's keep it on a quieter note, okay?"

Kagome nodded, "alright."

"We—err—they—uh—whatever—still need a drummer and a guitarist," Ayame said, "But maybe I could teach you to play the guitar!"

"**The guitar**!?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"I dunno, the thing looks complicated," Kagome stuttered.

"It's not that bad, just a few months and you'll have it down in no time!"

"O—okay..." Kagome nodded timidly.

Ayame picked out a few more bass guitars and a drum set before heading over to the guitar section.

"Now, we should get about three guitars, a shit load of picks—I can never hold on to those damn things—a guitar strap or two, extra strings, and an electric tuner," Ayame said.

"You play the guitar too!?" Kagome asked.

"I play the bass guitar, keyboards, guitar, drums, just about every other percussion instrument, and the violin and viola." Ayame said.

"You are really talented," Kagome said in awe.

"Nope, just musically inclined," she smiled. "Now, I have three friends who play drums—one is Naraku, shady character if you ask me, but he's pretty good at it. Second I have Kôga's cousin, Ginta, he's really fun to hang out with. And the third is Bankotsu, from my past band, he's so hot, but he's a bit bisexual,"

"That's okay," Kagome said.

"Right," Ayame nodded, "and as for first position on guitars, I got Kôga's other cousin, Hakkaku, that's it."

"So Hakkaku gets first position on guitar then?" Kagome asked.

"Well, we could hold tryouts," Ayame offered.

Kagome shook her head; "I want to surprise _him_ at the concert!"

"Oh yeah, we wouldn't have enough time then, huh?"

Kagome nodded, "Hakkaku on guitar," she said.

"Got ya," Ayame said as she wrote it down in her planner. "I'll call the guys up tonight and we can practice. Now, for that guitar of yours..."

"Where will I keep all this stuff?" Kagome asked.

"Good question..." Ayame said, "just keep it with me, I'll hang on to it for you."

* * *

"Sango, its our day off! Could you lay off the vigorous guitar playing!?" Kôga pleaded. 

"Practice makes perfect," Sango shrugged. "And besides, Inuyasha's not complaining."

"That's because all you two ever do is practice, practice, practice!" Miroku rolled his eyes.

"That's the reason why we're better than you!" Inuyasha smirked.

"You seem happy today," Kôga said.

"Well, that pop bitch ain't around singing her brains out, so I don't have to wear earplugs!" Inuyasha said.

"She's not a bitch, Inuyasha," Miroku said.

"I could've sworn she was a girl..." Kôga muttered.

"Not that kind of bitch, you damn wolf!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I know, I know, I'm kidding," Kôga rolled his eyes as he grabbed a soda from the mini-fridge.

"So what are we gonna do on our **_only _**day off of the month," Kôga asked Miroku.

"I dunno," Miroku responded.

"Are you serious!?" Sango asked.

"About what?" Kôga asked.

"This is our only day off of the month!?" She asked.

"Yeah," Miroku nodded.

"Ah, screw practice, I'm going to the Warehouse," she said quickly putting away her guitar and phoning her limousine driver.

"Can we come with you?" Miroku asked.

"Only if you guys wanna go clothes shopping with me, I'm sure my butler would love the extra arms," Sango replied.

"Ah—we'll stay behind then," Miroku said quickly, messaging his arms at the thought.

Sango sprinted out of the tour bus door with a quick, "goodbye," and soon, it was just the three boys.

"So," Kôga started after a silence (excluding Inuyasha's guitar playing), "what do you wanna do?" He asked Miroku.

"I dunno," Miroku shrugged, "what do you wanna do?"

* * *

There goes another chapter. The updates will be slower because school started two days ago, so **shoot me**. And for those of you who like prying into other people's lives—I finally lost at playing "hard-to-get" to Miroku's reincarnation (or at least what seems to be Miroku's reincarnation). Hmph. So now, I finally have my first boyfriend, bite me. His name is Tadashi (thats his real name, and he is the most persistent guy I've ever met; don't people give up after a year of trying to get a girl!?), and I won't see him for five fucking months because he goes to boarding school! Wow, my life is cursed. At least he won't be around to grab/stare at my ass and talk about how supposedly beautiful/sexy I am—which I am not. Just had to get that off of my chest... well, **R&R**.


	9. I Hope You Know What You're Doing

**Disclaimer: **Maybe you've guessed, but I am not the owner of Inuyasha—or PSC Company for that matter... hmph.

* * *

**Slay the Music**

**Scene Nine: **_I Hope You Know What You're Doing_

* * *

"Kôga!?" Sango called through the tour bus. 

"What..." was his lazy reply.

"I know you took my hair tie, Kôga, give it back," Sango said as she looked angrily at the half-asleep wolf in his bed.

"Why the fuck does everyone blame me for stolen items?" Kôga groaned.

"Because you're a kleptomaniac and the only other person that ties their hair up around here is Kagome and she's been gone all night!"

"Inuyasha could've stolen it..." he said as he rolled over in his bunk.

"Bullshit, he doesn't wear his hair up except for shows and photo shoots," Sango retorted.

"Fine, take your god dammed hair tie and let me sleep, woman!" He said, giving her the item without turning to face her.

"Thank you," Sango said politely and went to the bathroom to finish her morning routine.

Kôga looked at a nearby clock, "damn it, Sa-chan, it's four in the fucking morning..."

"Early bird gets the worm... or whatever that English saying is..." Sango reminded.

"Early worm gets eaten, though," Miroku said from out of nowhere.

"Hey! You can't talk, you wake up earlier than I do! And you're supposed to be on my side!" Sango argued.

Miroku shrugged, "It's better to eat breakfast in silence without a noisy pig, such as a certain hanyô I know, eating right across from you; otherwise, I would sleep in."

"I heard that, monk!" Inuyasha yelled in his sleep.

Sango sighed, "I can see it now, the headlines reading, _Du:plicate; Japan's Laziest Rock Band._"

"You're just jealous, lil' sister," Kôga yawned.

Sango sighed again and went to sit on the couch.

"Don't forget, you guys have a photo shoot in thirty," the bus driver said from over the intercom.

"**Shit!**" the two _Du:plicate_ members cursed as they both rolled out of bed violently and went to get ready.

* * *

**Scene break...**

* * *

"Hope Kagome gets here on time, otherwise Sesshômaru and Kikyô would have a fit," Sango said as they stepped out of the bus and into a very bland overgrown field. 

"Even if she is on time, I'm sure Kikyô will have something to bitch about," Inuyasha grumbled.

"You guys act like she's the devil herself!" Sango scolded.

"She's not! Since when!?" Kôga asked, his voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Ha, ha, not funny, you two," Sango said, walking away.

"Hey, nice ass, lil' sister," Kôga called after Sango as she made her way to the tent that the editors and directors of the shoot were staged in.

"Your just jealous that my ass looks better than yours in leather pants!" Sango yelled back playfully.

"Ouch man," Miroku sympathized shortly as he followed Sango.

"My ass looks good in leather!" Kôga yelled.

"Hey, dude, don't ask me, I don't check out guys' backsides," Inuyasha muttered, following Miroku.

Kôga scowled and trailed reluctantly behind Inuyasha.

"Good news, Miroku, we're doing something visual today," Sango said as they guys joined up with her.

"Really!? Wait, what about Miss Kagome?" He asked.

"She's agreed to do a few shots with the rest of us visually for the tour book, then she has to go down to another studio to shoot some photo's for her upcoming album. Meaning, we get the rest of the day off after the shoot and the press conference at three."

"Yes!" Kôga and Inuyasha cheered.

Sango's face fell, "Lazy bums..."

"So what are we wearing?" Miroku asked.

"Layers and layers of these sheets," Sango said, picking up a natural colored cotton cloth that resembled a bed sheet.

"Cool," Kôga shrugged as he examined it.

"Who's the stylist today?" Miroku asked.

"Kagewaki Yura," Sango said.

"Ugh... not that slut," Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I do not want to show off more body than I have to."

"Good morning, rock stars," a woman said with a devilish smile as she walked over to them.

"Good morning Kagewaki-san," Sango bowed.

"Yura is just fine," she smiled again.

The boys bowed in respect at the stylist before she began her explanation of the photo shoot—the fashion and visual aspects anyway.

"...You're managers want a sort of down-to-Earth look, but still punk/Goth-ish style, so these 'sheets' are all in natural colors, tan, brown, army green, and some reds... And underneath that, the boys will be wearing these shorts," she said holding up a pair of bright cargo shorts, "and these umm—what do you guys call them—wife beaters?" She asked as she held up naturally coloured shirts.

Kôga nodded, "I think so..."

"Good, good," Yura said. "And good news, Inuyasha, you'll get to wear your beautiful hair down this time.

"Good," Inuyasha commented bluntly.

"That Kagome girl is already ready and waiting outside, so lets get you guys ready," she started handing out the base clothes, "those I'm sure you can get on without any trouble."

They nodded and went off into their separate dressing tents.

Sango was the first to emerge from the dressing tent wearing a pair of uneven black pants (one side was long the other was shorts length) and a black beater under a dark red coloured one.

"Great," Yura said inspecting her.

Yura then picked up one of the sheets—a dark red coloured sheet—and wrapped it around Sango's waist so that it was knee-length on the longer side of the pant and only a knot on the short side. She repeated the same thing with a dark brown/black coloured sheet, except this time the sheet touched the ground on the short side and was tied at a knot on the other side.

"Okay..." Yura mumbled as she adjusted the fabric to accent Sango's body. "One last thing, then you can go on to hair and make-up."

Sango nodded as Yura added a wooden armband around her right arm. It flowed well with the outfit with its feather extending out from a ring the middle.

"On to hair and makeup you go!"

Inuyasha stepped out next with bright orange cargo shorts with a green beater under a tan one. She quickly fastened the first sheet around him like she did with Sango's first one. His was tan underneath. Then, she took an orange coloured piece of fabric and tore it up on the bottom. Then she fastened it around Inuyasha's waist like a skirt, hiding the hems underneath his shirts. Then she ripped the outer fabric up the side where the other piece of fabric was longer underneath. Soon, the other two boys came out of the dressing tents and received similar variations to their costumes and headed on to hair and makeup.

"I look like an Indian..." Sango muttered as she inspected herself in the mirror.

"You still look good to me," Miroku shrugged.

"You say that a lot."

"Can't help it, you're hot," Miroku sighed.

"Spare me," Sango rolled her eyes. "Hey Kagome—wow, you look a bit different."

Kagome giggled, "I guess its all the clothing and make-up," she twirled a loose lock of hair around her finger.

"I guess so... black and dark red drapes don't look half-bad on you, princess," Kôga said, inspecting her.

Kagome smiled, "I don't look that much different do I?"

"To spell it out in clean-cut words for you..." Sango started, "first of all, we've never **ever **seen you in dark colours, you never ever wear that much eye shadow, your hair is in a loose bun, your nails are black, and you look—"

"—Almost as hot as Sango," Miroku sighed.

"Hey!" Sango yelled.

"I said _almost_," Miroku pleaded.

"That's not what I was talking about perv," Sango rolled her eyes.

"Really?"

"No interrupting," Sango said sternly.

"Got it," Miroku quickly replied. "...But you guys are wearing the same outfits—minus the black on Sango's, which is brown for you, and vise versa."

"I guess," Sango shrugged.

"And Kagome's eye shadow is dark brown and yours is black," Miroku added.

"We get it already," Kagome smiled.

"There's Inu-kuro..." Kôga growled.

"Uh—Kagome, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yeah, sure," Kagome said, following Sango as they walked away from the boys.

"Yeah..." Sango started uneasily.

"What is it?"

"Well... just... just don't try to hard... trying to be like us, you know what I mean?"

"Not really..."

"Well, knowing Inuyasha... he's not going to instantly like you because your going punk or anything. Just don't do things just for the sake of him, okay? He's a helpless case and—"

"Don't worry Sango, I know what I'm doing," Kagome said.

"I hope so, Kagome," Sango sighed, "I really hope so."

**

* * *

**

There goes another chapter... and this is shocking news—this is the first time apriL has gotten fifty reviews in fewer than ten chapters. Wow. I'm happy. I'm going to go entertain myself now... Oh, and those of you who are wondering, I'm going to be drawing the pictures from the photo shoots in my spare time then I shall perform the strenuous task of colouring the thing in Adobe Photoshop. For those of you who are creative (and horribly better at me in the artistic aspect), you can send in pictures to me. Maybe I'll hold a contest—winner gets a lollipop! (Just kidding, give me time to elaborate this...) **R&R.**


	10. Pop Princess has Left the Building

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or the Japanese Rock industry. Oh, how fucking rich I would be if I did.

* * *

**Slay the Music**

**Scene Ten: **_Pop Princess has Left the Building_

* * *

The photo shoot had been easy this time around. All they had to do was interactively (and sometimes individually) play in the field with the props given and strike the occasional pose. This time, there was a _normal _photographer...

Inuyasha stepped back on the bus and wrapped a wet towel around his neck, "photo shoots like that are very tiring."

"Especially in ninety degree weather," Kôga agreed from his spot on the couch with ice over his head.

"They made you guys do jump shots again did they?" Miroku asked as he climbed on after Inuyasha.

The two nodded.

"Welcome back to the bus, princess," Kôga said as Kagome walked on with Sango.

"Could you stop calling me that?" Kagome asked.

"Wow, I never realized you could actually make a command like that," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Huh...? What's your problem? Ever since day one you haven't said anything to me, and you've been ignoring me the whole time," Kagome said, demanding an explanation.

"Well sorry if I didn't grow up all my life fucking rich and pampered everyday and taught all the manners in the world, wench," Inuyasha spat.

"B—but you're the brother of Akuma Sesshômaru, son of Akuma Inutashio head of Akuma Media INC., you have been rich all your life!" Kagome said in uncertainty.

"Correction, I am the half brother of Akuma Sesshômaru, and the second son of Akuma Inutashio—who by the way—I've never **fucking **met," Inuyasha said, "And no, I have not been rich all of my damn life for your information."

"Well this is new..." Sango whispered to Kôga and Miroku as they sat on the couch watching quietly and eagerly.

"You... you haven't? But—I don't understand..." Kagome said.

"It's not something you should now just go back you your little pop star haven out there where there are other people who give a fuck," Inuyasha growled as he proceeded to the beds at the back of the bus.

Kôga quickly followed him.

"Hey man, what do you mean you haven't been rich all your life?" Kôga asked.

"None of your fucking business, Wolf Breath," Inuyasha barked at him.

"C'mon, I thought we were partners," Kôga pleaded.

Inuyasha and Kôga glared at each other for a while as the Sango and Miroku held their breaths in silent anticipation.

"It was a long time ago," Inuyasha said climbing into his bunk and shutting the screens, "just forget it."

* * *

**Scene break...**

* * *

Later that day, despite the day off, Inuyasha commanded the group of superstars to practice the six songs they had written up together. Inuyasha did nothing that afternoon besides practice, and he wasn't going to let anyone else waste this perfectly good time away.

"C'mon Kagome, get with the beat!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I'm trying, okay!?" Kagome yelled back.

"Trying isn't good enough, **do **it!" He barked.

Sango rolled her eyes, "go easy on the newbie, huh, Inuyasha?"

"Don't tell me to go easy on her when I know perfectly well that this isn't her best!" Inuyasha hollered at Sango.

Miroku sighed, "back to the beginning of the second verse..."

"Gotcha..." Kôga nodded aimlessly.

Miroku strummed the first few chords as Kôga jumped in followed by Inuyasha. The two girls then sang the second verse, Kagome's voice being Sango's back up. They finished the song and started over from the beginning. They repeated it a few more times till Inuyasha could hear no defects, then it was on to the next song... and he promised they would be done by nine o' clock.

"Nine o' clock my ass! It's ten thirty!" Kôga yelled as they finished.

"So, what's an hour an thirty minutes?" Inuyasha shrugged at the wolf demon.

"A nice long bath," Sango sighed.

"You'll get one after the concert tomorrow," Inuyasha said.

"Holy shit, the concert's tomorrow!" Kôga exclaimed.

"Don't act like you didn't know that..." Kagome said.

"I know... but it just hit me... Yorozoku Kôga's first concert with a pop star; this is going to be interesting," Kôga said.

"I guess we're all in for a few surprises, right Kagome?" Sango asked as she winked behind Inuyasha's back.

"Yeah," Kagome blushed, "guess we are, aren't we?" She said as she hurried into her bunk.

* * *

**Scene Break...**

* * *

"Fuckers! Wake up!" Sango yelled in exasperation.

"No need to yell, I'm only right here..." Kôga mumbled as he rolled over on his side.

"And your still not awake," Miroku commented.

"Because its four in the morning..." Inuyasha groaned.

"Nothing will get these two to wake up on time," Sango sighed.

"Oh Inuyasha, your guitar might be scratched," Miroku said in a singsong voice.

"**_WHAT_**!?" Inuyasha yelled, immediately springing out of bed.

"Now that we have your attention," Sango sighed again.

"I'll kill you if you ever joke around like again that Bôzu...."

"That's what you said last time..." Miroku said, backing away slowly as the hany's growling became more loud and distinct.

"Now how do we wake up the wolf?"

"Well that's easy," Inuyasha said walking over to the wolf and whispering in his ear, "Oh Kôga, this is Kagome, **wake up you damn bastard!**" He suddenly yelled.

"_Holy Hell!_" Kôga cursed, "What are you trying to do to me!?"

"Get you to wake up," Miroku stated.

"Yeah, you have a great way of going about it too," Kôga paused as he rubbed his aching head and looked around, "Where is Kagome anyway?"

"If you would've woken up earlier you would've known," Sango answered simply.

"No seriously," Kôga said.

"She'll be at the concert, don't impregnate a cow," Sango said sipping her coffee lightly.

"We'll be arriving at Nagoya Hall in three minutes," the driver said.

Sango took out her cell phone and dialed Kiky's number.

"Hello? Kikyô?"

"Yes, this is Kikyô speaking," she replied on the other side.

"We'll be arriving in three minutes," Sango said, "is everything set up down there?"

"Yes, you'll have a dry run through when you get here, minus Kagome, and then lunch break, and then last minute preparation, make up, and the press. The first show is at seven," Kikyô said routinely.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Kagura and her went to a meeting, they'll be back at six," Kikyô said.

"Oh... Well I'll see you in a minute, we're pulling into parking now," Sango said as she glanced out the window.

"Okay," Kikyô said as they hung up.

"Where's Kagome now?" Inuyasha asked accusingly.

"A meeting," Sango replied curtly as the bus came to a stop.

As they stepped off the bus, the members of the press were there to meet them.

"Miss Sango, what has it been like to travel with a pop star?"

"Members of _Du:plicate_! Over here! Did you have any say in traveling with Kagome?"

"Miroku! How will this effect your solo career!?"

"Where is Kagome?"

"What was her take on touring with your guys?"

"Sorry, we are not entitled to answer any questions with out the consent of my manager," Sango said sweetly.

"Then do you have any words to say to your fans?"

"Have fun at the concert!" Sango said.

"Try not to get hurt," Inuyasha scoffed as their bodyguards led them backstage.

Once inside, there were personnel everywhere, running around screaming things at their assistants, checking things off, writing notes, carrying instruments, and holding clipboards and trying to look calm.

"This place is a mad house," Kôga muttered.

"When has it not been a mad house before a concert?" Sango sighed.

"Plus the fact we've only had a week to practice six songs," Miroku added.

"Don't remind me," Inuyasha said rubbing his temples.

"Inuyasha-sama! Kôga-sama! This way please!" A fairly average looking assistant said, as he called over the massive noise.

"Time for us to play insanity," Inuyasha said sarcastically as the two _Du:plicate _members were dragged off to some foreign room.

"Sango, this way, please," Kikyô said leading her to her own dressing room.

"Miroku! Over here!" Another person said waving to him.

Miroku nodded and followed without hesitation. He was always the calmest one in these situations. However, back in his own dressing room, Inuyasha stared coldly into his mirror as his hairdresser fixed his hair. But he wasn't paying attention to that... There was only one crucial detail that he was missing for this concert to be a total success. Too bad he over looked it earlier... it was probably to far gone to do anything about it now.

He cursed to himself.

"Is there anything wrong, Inuyasha-san?" The hairdresser asked as she looked at him with a concerned look through the mirror.

"Yes," Inuyasha said, "but it's not of your concern."

"Yes, Inuyasha-san," she said as she went back to brushing his long silver hair.

"Actually..." he started, "if you told someone you hated them, but deep inside you knew you needed them to be your friend—"

"What do you do so that you don't loose face?" the hairdresser asked. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Inuyasha-san."

"No, it's okay, you're right," Inuyasha said. "Well? What do you do?"

"Do not worry, Inuyasha-san, these things have their own ways of working out."

Inuyasha was silent again as he stared into the mirror. Maybe he wasn't to late?

* * *

**.End Chapter.**

* * *

_Okay, here comes the action. Are you ready? I'm hoping I've got you all on the same page, if you're confused, let me know, I'll do what I can to work things out. Next update will be sometime next week, my English teacher is mad because we all flunked our pop quiz over the homework—needless to say, none of us did our homework, and the bitch is going to make us pay. So, R&R, and I'll do what I can to get away from the English homework and stupid reading! Hugs and Kisses,_ **ever free... apriLdawn.**


	11. Dancing on CLOUD666

**Disclaimer: **Laughter I still don't own Inuyasha or the Japanese Pop-Culture, but I now have every Inuyasha episode in my possession (Now I get to watch them all...)! Look at the Filipino! She's special!

* * *

**Slay The Music**

**Scene Eleven: **_Dancing on CLOUD666_

* * *

The last minute preparations were done. The curtains had been pulled. The stage was set. It was their cue to start. But Kagome wasn't in sight. This scene replayed in Sango's mind over and over. She was shaking in her dressing room being the optimistic pessimist that she was—maybe Kagome wouldn't show up, but Ayame would be their to take her place? No, that couldn't happen. Sango stared at her reflection in the mirror. The makeup artist had succeeded once again in making her look like a suicidal maniac.

Her deep crimson eye shadow had a dramatic contrast against the pale foundation that made her look once again like a porcelain doll. The red eye shadow then created three uneven lines that went straight down her cheeks as if she was crying tears of blood. Then as she looked farther down to her bodily appearance, she was wearing a black feathered long-sleeved belly shirt—although it wasn't quite feathers, it was more ripped pieces of cloth sewn on the fabric. Covering her stomach was ripped fishnets, finished off by a pair of black baggy jeans that were belted at the waist with her trademark spiked belt (that was red to match the makeup) and finished off with some chains that hung about the pants.

Sango sighed, "I look like some crazy-psycho-suicidal-porcelain-doll!" She exclaimed.

"And that's how the fans like you," Kikyô said as she entered the room.

Sango nodded, "I know."

"Nervous? You the gig starts in thirty minutes," Kikyô said.

"Wasn't Kagome supposed to be here thirty minutes ago?"

"She's here, she wants to stay in her dressing room."

Sango heaved a sigh of relief. "You know, I never think I'll get used to shows—I'm always so nervous before hand."

"It's something you can't build an immunity too—you're either born with it, or that's it."

"Why wasn't I born with it?"

"Because, you're father didn't want you in the business, remember?"

"I know, I know," Sango sat back down on her chair, "but sometimes I feel like I should be able to exceed his expectations of himself, and maybe I'd be doing a good thing in his eyes."

"If your father were alive, he would have been proud, regardless," Kikyô said,

"I doubt it," Sango scoffed.

"What makes you say that?"

"He fought with me when I even showed signs of being a natural at the guitar—or when we did karaoke, and more people clapped for me instead of him, he got angry with me," Sango said.

"He didn't want you to get hurt by all the faults of show business," Kikyô said.

"But he opened Kohaku to it so openly," Sango argued.

"Because when he was around, not many girls were rock artists, especially not heavy metal rock artists like yourself," Kikyô said, "But no matter what you do, everyone else will be proud of you, including Kohaku and your mother."

Sango sighed, "I hope so."

* * *

**Scene break.**

* * *

"Nervous?" Inuyasha asked Kôga.

"You ask before each concert, and every time I'm gonna tell you, '**no**.'" Kôga said as he looked out onto the stage.

Inuyasha shrugged and looked behind him to Miroku, "how 'bout you Miroku?"

"Shaking like a hula dancer!" Miroku said as he tuned his guitar.

Inuyasha and Kôga snickered.

"Where's Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"You know, since I've been on this tour, all I've heard is, '_Where's Kagome?' 'Where's Kagome?'_ Well I don't know where the fuck she is, and if she isn't here, we'll do the concert like we did before—like she doesn't exist!" Inuyasha growled.

"Way to put the cat in the cage, Inuyasha, fuck, do you have to be so aggressive when it come to Kagome?" Kôga asked as he crossed his arms and looked at Inuyasha with curiosity, "or are you being protective of her?"

"What?! She's not my woman, and she will never be! I'm not being fucking protective of her!"

"That's what Sesshômaru said about Kagura—you know she's pregnant with his pups now, right, Inu-Kuro?" Kôga asked slyly.

"I know, I'm not that stupid!"

"But you gotta admit, you are pretty dumb," Kôga said.

"As are you," Inuyasha retorted.

"Whatever sinks your ship," Kôga shrugged.

"I believe the phrase is 'floats you boat,'" Miroku said.

"I know, dumb ass," Kôga said.

"Oh, Inuyasha-sama, Sesshômaru-sama has told me to tell you that the Shichinintai will be performing at nine 'o clock after the _Du:plicate _section of the concert," Myôga said as he walked up to the three musicians.

"Where's Kagome?" Kôga asked.

"She has asked that her whereabouts not be mentioned until you have to all go onstage together."

"She's singing right after Sango's band performs," Miroku said.

"And you will not be able to speak to her until after a performance by the Shichinintai," Myôga repeated.

"Wait—The Shichinintai..." Inuyasha muttered.

A bell had just rung in the minds of Kôga and Inuyasha, "**With Jakotsu!!!!?**" They both yelled in horror.

Myôga nodded, "Jakotsu has resigned from being a photographer because Sesshômaru-sama had gotten angry from that last shoot. He has retaken his post as the band's second guitarist."

"That means Bankotsu is back too," Miroku said as his eyes widened.

"**O—hayo Inuyasha!!**"

Inuyasha froze and slowly looked behind him. Jakotsu was standing there in his visual kei kimono for the show waving like a mad man. Inuyasha twitched and proceeded to hide behind Kôga.

Bankotsu shook his head and grabbed Jakotsu, "we are not here to stare at Inuyasha, Jakotsu."

"Mou... Bankotsu is no fun," Jakotsu pouted.

Renkotsu heaved his bass guitar's case up to his side again, "Shouldn't we set up the equipment, Bankotsu?"

"Yeah, go give it to Kyoukotsu and Mukotsu," Bankotsu said, "They should take care of things."

The group walked away to leave Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kôga all pale.

"What's with you three?" Sango asked as she walked over with her guitar.

"Jakotsu," Myôga answered for her as he walked away.

"Oh, you poor little babies," she said sarcastically.

"We you're one to talk! You don't have a man that wants a chunk of your ass!" Inuyasha said.

"Actually, I have many men that want a chunk of my ass, Inuyasha. Just look behind me," she said as she looked over to Miroku who was looking at her pants, thinking how low they were on her hips.

"But what if _he_ were a _she_?" Inuyasha asked.

"There are he's and she's in this world, I am not one to discriminate," Sango said.

"**You're a lesbian!!?**" The three boys yelled in unison.

"No," Sango said.

"Although, we wouldn't mind," Miroku said with a perverted beam plastered to his features.

"Asshole," Sango muttered.

"Sango! You're on in ten!"

Sango nodded and started tuning her guitar almost automatically.

"You know, it's weird that you don't use a tuner—at all," Miroku said.

"It comes naturally to me," Sango shrugged.

"How come you seem so cold all of a sudden?" Kôga asked.

"She's in her 'stage character' persona right now," Inuyasha said.

"Oh yeah, not everyone knows her as a violent psycho," Kôga said as Sango glared heavily at him. Kôga instantly stopped talking.

Naraku, Ayame, and a sickly looking man came up to the four musicians.

"Hey, Sango," Ayame said, "Naraku and Juuromaru are gonna do your drums and bass for you today."

"I know," Sango nodded.

"Do you need a second guitarist?" Ayame asked.

"Depends if we have one that knows the parts well enough," Sango said.

"Yeah, we do actually, remember?" Ayame asked quizzically, "Naraku's guy—Musou."

"Oh, really?"

"Man, you're memory is freaking dull. You practiced with him the day before the photo op."

"Did I?"

"Uh, yeah," Ayame nodded.

"Well, I guess Musou's on second guitar then," Sango said.

"Sango, you're on in two!"

Sango nodded, that queue usually meant, _get your gear on stage before Kikyô chokes something_. So, Sango did. Sango, Naraku, Juuromaru, and Musou all walked out on stage. The three guys took their spots on the back stage as she set her guitar on the stand and faced the audience. Inuyasha, Kôga, and Miroku walked on stage to do the introductions with her.

Before Sango turned on her mic, she turned to Inuyasha, "Is Kagome backstage?"

"I don't know..."

She quickly glanced behind the curtain, looking to see if anyone was back there through the blaring lights and screaming audience. She caught a glimpse of Kagome. She turned on her microphone.

"Koban-wa minna-san!" She said.

Miroku followed, "It's good to see you all tonight!"

"As you know, we have a special guest tonight, please _welcome _Higurashi Kagome!" Kôga yelled.

There was a pause of silence as the crowd looked to where the pop princess was to step out. But there was no pop princess.

"I'm afraid you have it wrong," Musou said from the background. "You see, while Kagome was away, she learned a few new things and met up with someone I believe you all know. Tonight, all of you will witness the becoming of one brand new Japanese Rock band. On drums we have Ginta, on bass guitar is Aya, on second guitar is Hakkaku... and on lead guitar and vocals, is none other than Higurashi Kagome—_'Kame'_."

Sango pretended to be an emotionless void as Ginta, Hakkaku, Ayame, and Kagome. However, Kôga was stunned, Miroku was shocked, and Inuyasha—Inuyasha had never seen anything like it in his whole life.

* * *

**End Chapter.**

* * *

I'm afraid you all know what happens after this. But I'm going to try something a little bit different in the next chapter (me bets your all dying to know what Kagome's new look is like). Will Kagome's band be liked? Will Inuyasha become deaf?! **Find out in the next chapter of: _SLAY THE MUSIC_!!! (**Nervous Laughter) I'm just joshing you, **R&R.**


	12. Angel Dressed in Black

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I swear.

* * *

**Slay The Music**

**Scene Twelve: **_Angel Dressed in Black_

* * *

Everyone had held their breath. Not one word was spoken. Kagome stepped out last.

Inuyasha was the first to get a good look at her being the closest to her on the stage. She was wearing black fishnet stockings, a short black pleated mini skirt with hot pink inserts, her shirt was custom made—and by the looks of the black belt buckles over all the right places over the pink fishnets—it had been designed by Ayame. Her jewelry was heavy; two spiked bracelets on her left wrist and an armband on her left, there were also about fifty pink and black rubber bracelets on her left wrist where she was holding her guitar—and American guitar, the model he did not know, but it was a hot pink solid body electric.

She looked over to him and smiled. Her face was done up a bit like Sango's except no heavy red eye shadow. Her face was as pale as the moon, making her soft skin look like china. Her hair was streaked hot pink, and was done in pigtails that flowed in every which direction. Heavy black eye shadow and lipstick and combat boots finished of the outfit as she walked to her microphone to start.

Hakkaku started the music with the guitar. Ginta, on the drums, and Ayame on bass started next after his solo. Kagome joined in for lead guitar, playing it as if she had since she was first born. She fit in perfectly. Then she lifted her eyes from the guitar to look out at the audience. She opened her mouth, and began to sing.

"_Her eyes, silent in the wind, can not hear your screams of torture toward her—she is the demon, silently waiting for you to let her kill your lonely heart..."_

Ayame's voice echoed in the background, "_Are you lonely like me?_"

"_If only she could get one wish, you'd be dead—but that isn't the case, _(everyone's voices join in) _no one really ever cares! If only you could get your wish, she would be gone, but she is still standing there..."_

"_Where is my cloud?"_ Ayame finished off the chorus in a whisper as the crowds went wild.

Then was the guitar solo on Hakkaku's behalf.

Kagome started up the second verse. "_The heavens do not like her, demo, kimi no kuroi kokoro wa—"_

_"Shinjitsu," _Ayame and Kagome sang in harmony.

Ayame finished off the verse, "_The truth is the only way to set her free—let her go to heaven—and she will whisper, 'In that way, you will taint me!'"_

Then, the music got slower as Kagome whispered out the pre-verse. "_In what way will I go to heaven, where will this truth take me? In what way will I go to, go to, go to--- **CLOUD six-six-six**! Yeah----!"_

_"And you are now dead, she has gotten her wish. But she is now gone, she went to cloud six-six-six!" _Hakkaku yelled.__

_" If only she could get one wish, you'd be dead—but that isn't the case, _(everyone's voices join in) _no one really ever cares! If only you could get your wish, she would be gone, and she is—she's gone to, CLOUD six-six-six!"_

The music stopped and the whole band joined in for the last line, "_Will you come play with her on CLOUD six-six-six!?"_

The crowd erupted into a fit of clapping and cheering. The rest of the tour group was just plain stunned.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha after setting her guitar on the stand.

"Did you like the show, Inuyasha?" She asked.

Inuyasha stared at this new Kagome—also now known as 'Kame."

"...angel dressed in black," He said as Sango started up her band with her song, '_Angel's Lust_'

* * *

**Scene Break.**

* * *

"Looks like I'm back in business," Ayame cheered as they walked off stage while Sango played.

"You were never out of the business," Kôga said.

"Kôga, seriously, how long do you think I would've lasted as a solo artist?"

"Forever," Kôga shrugged, "you're talented enough."

"Ha, ha, funny," Ayame said as she sat down on the couch and opened a can of soda.

"No really," Miroku said, "he's right."

"So how'd you get my cousins in your band?" Kôga asked.

"Well I had their phone number, duh," Ayame said, "and Hakkaku owes me."

"Guess what, all the members of our old band are here," Miroku said to Ayame. "Me, you, B-Bankotsu... oh wait, one missing."

"Yeah, the lead vocals," Ayame sighed. "You had to bring that up right before I have to perform! Miroku you jerk!" She yelled throwing her empty soda can at him.

"Who was on lead vocals?" Kagome asked as she walked in with her own soda.

Ayame turned her head and refused to look at the rest of the group.

"Hiten," Miroku said, "Bankotsu's cousin."

Kôga subconsciously emitted a low growl.

"He committed suicide the day before our big concert," Miroku said.

Ayame shook as she held her tears in, still not facing anyone else.

"Oh," Kagome said.

"Kagome-no-nee-chan," Ginta said, eager to change the subject, "Where's Inuyasha?"

"He dashed of to his dressing room..." Kagome said.

"He had to go relive himself, I bet," Kôga smirked,

Kagome ignored the last comment and looked over to Ayame who was still shaking. Kôga looked over as well.

"Ayame...?" Kôga asked quietly.

"What?" She sniffed a little.

"Do you want o talk about it?" Kôga asked cautiously.

"No," Ayame shook her head furiously.

"Come on, Ayame, let's go to our dressing room," Kagome said as she took Ayame's hand and walked away.

Kôga frowned, "women..." he muttered.

Miroku nodded.

* * *

**Scene Break.**

* * *

Inuyasha stared at himself in his mirror. What was making him shake like this?

"Well, duh," he muttered to himself. The thought of her was driving him crazy.

His first impression of Kagome was another annoying prissy bitch that didn't know the real things of life—someone who had been pampered since day one. As he came to observe her, he noticed that her smile was mostly fake, her rich aura just a mask, and that her skills were underdeveloped and not being used correctly. He had tried to push her—find her strong point when they practiced, yet every time she sang, it just sounded so rehearsed!

And then, when she was on stage a few minutes ago, everything had been so natural about her. When she sang, it sounded like an actual melody and not rehearsed notes—the sound you get when you take voice lessons. Inuyasha did not know what had caused such a tremendous change in her, but he was going to find out.

He was silent for a while, just watching his scowling reflection. Then her scent touched his nose as he listened to her footsteps walk past his door. There were tears. They were not hers, thank the Gods, but tears of sadness could never be good during a concert.

Suppressing a huge urge to see what the problem was, he went back to staring at himself in his mirror. After a few moments elapsed in pure silence, he shook his head.

He growled, "I hate this," he said.

He went over to the corner where there was a punching bag set up. He pulled his fist back and threw it forward so that it collided with the canvas material. He repeated his action. First it was just slow, then he sped up—hitting the punching bag harder and harder until he believed it would collapse. And it did. He angrily turned around and sat back down in his chair.

_'All this over some girl?_' he asked himself. '_Whatever it is... don't let it get in the way. Push it aside, Inuyasha, you don't need it!_'

"I am **not** in love with **Kagome**!" He yelled.

* * *

**Scene Break.**

* * *

Forty minutes later, as CLOUD666 stepped on stage and Sango stepped off, Inuyasha came out of his dressing room. Sango passed him on the way to her own dressing room—acknowledging him with a slight nod. He walked over to Kôga, who was standing in view of the stage watching _CLOUD666 _perform.

"Check this out," Kôga said tossing him two CDs.

Inuyasha got a good look at them, "What!? A single and an album already!?"

"Yeah," Kôga said, "she's really serious about this gig."

"_Colour me Black_ and _Dancing on CLOUD666_?" he read aloud from the CD covers.

Kôga nodded as he grabbed the album (_Colour me Black_) from Inuyasha and pulled out the insert. "Look at the lyrics," he instructed as he pointed to the third song.

"_Hate Me, Love Me_, Lyrics by: Kame, Music By: Aya," he read, "...Honto no kanashimi ga shiritai dake (_I just want to feel real sorrow_)... Watashi wa doko made yukou (_Where shall I go up to_)? Ikustu namida o nagashitara, THE ONE WHO HATES sunao ni nareru darou (_If there were many tears falling down, THE ONE WHO HATES would become gentle)"_.

"Sound familiar?" Kôga asked.

Inuyasha stared at the lyrics blindly.

Kôga sighed, "she's talking about you dumb ass, Ayame showed it to me."

Just as Kôga said that, Hakkaku strummed a G chord, starting that very song.

"About—_me_?" he asked.

"Yeah, _'the one who hates would become gentle_?' She knows you hate it when girls cry, that's why she hasn't cried once during our practices or through the whole tour."

"Me?" Inuyasha repeated.

Kôga narrowed his eyes, "What are you gonna do about it?"

Inuyasha glanced at the stage; Kagome was standing there singing so harmoniously with the acoustic guitar. "I don't know what to do about it," he said.

Kôga growled, "You better claim your territory fast," he said.

Inuyasha scowled, "I'm not claiming anything," he said, and with that, he went back into his dressing room, waiting for his turn on stage.

"I don't fucking love her, and she doesn't care about me," he told himself.

He stared at his reflection.

"_Ai ite ikura deshou (what is this thing called love)_?" Inuyasha sang as he picked up his guitar and strummed the F, G, and C chords one after the other.

Then why did he get the feeling, that something was missing?

* * *

**End Chapter.**

* * *

_My birthday is tomorrow (October 4th!), I'll **finally** be 14, and no longer the 13-year-old freshman! Anyway, I'm glad to hear you guys all like this story, I'll try to update sooner-- but my Bio teacher insists that we have TWO projects running at the same time, and my Geometry teacher wants me to write every single definition, postulate, and theorem I know. But-- R&R anyway, and I'll update ASAP!_


	13. Suplifery Metazoid Rock Star by: Du:plic...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, okay!?

* * *

**Slay The Music**

**Scene Thirteen: **_"Suplifery Metazoid Rock Star" by: Du:plicate_

* * *

Inuyasha stepped on stage with a comical aura around him, followed by his wolf companion, Kôga who was smirking as the crowd threw the biggest screams at them that had been heard that night. Inuyasha looked to Kôga, who nodded, and the two started off. The music was loud and pierced through the crowd's screams as Inuyasha began singing the lyrics, which were fast, loud, and just about as unfathomable as the band was.

Kagome looked out on the stage from behind the curtain.

"Sugoi..." she muttered.

"They are pretty amazing," Ayame nodded as she stepped up behind her.

"Feeling better?" Kagome asked.

"I guess."

Kagome was silent for a while before speaking again, "So... um... who is this Hiten person?"

"Was," Ayame corrected, and then she sighed. "He was my... mate-to-be, I guess you could say."

"Oh," Kagome said.

Ayame kept going, "like Miro-kun said, he committed suicide the day before our big concert that was gonna get us places. He was going to take us overseas to America and we were going to be internationally famous. But, you know, the Fates hate me... that night the whole group went out to celebrate and got drunk—save for me, I'm not an alcoholic... but anyway, I took him to his apartment because he usually would get really stupid... I watched him die."

Ayame continued, hiding her sorrow behind a stoic mask, though Kagome could see her grief in Ayame's hand that was trembling. "He started talking about... how everything was so stupid. He told me that his younger brother had died the day before in a car accident in America, and that he didn't want to go there anymore because the Americans had killed his brother. He yelled at me. He yelled, and he shook, and he wouldn't stop. He killed himself, stabbed himself with his family heirloom—and ancient demon staff. I could only sit and watch. Sit... and watch..."

Kagome was speechless, "Oh my God, I—"

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault, he was stupid. I don't care anymore," Ayame said, walking away from her.

Kagome stared after her for a while, deciding it was best to leave her alone. She turned back to looking at the stage. Had she still been a pop star, she would have said that Inuyasha looked truly ridiculous in his red plaid bondage pants, white dress shirt, and pink and blue plaid jacket. But she smiled; it looked awesome on him.

"Especially with that yellow and red striped guitar of his..." she muttered.

"Admiring a certain hanyô are we?"

"Ah! Miroku!?" Kagome jumped as he whispered in her ear.

"Why, yes, _Kame_, quite the performance tonight, I must say."

Kagome blushed, "not really... you were better, not as nervous as I was."

"Nervous?" Miroku asked, "I didn't see a nervous Kagome on stage."

"Well I had a lot to hide behind, the make up, my guitar, the microphone..."

"You still did really good."

"T--thank you..."

"No problem."

"Do—Inuyasha and Kôga usually play like this?" Kagome asked timidly.

"Of course. They're hard rock artists. Really—strange— hard rock artists, but ya know... I guess it works," he shrugged.

Kagome smiled, "they're so good, I wish I could play like that."

"Inuyasha's been playing since he was three."

"Three!?"

"Yeah, I was barely able to hold a drum stick at three."

Kagome nodded, trying to picture a three-year-old Inuyasha behind a guitar.

"He's the bastard son of Akuma Inutashio, his mother was an aspiring punk rock artist, that's how Akuma-san and his mother met."

"The bastard son...?"

"His mother and father were not married when he was born. Akuma-sama's first mate had died the year before, and he felt rushing into another relationship would have brought much unwanted attention. They never did officially marry—they were mates—but not married."

"He never met his father?"

"Nope. Akuma-san was killed when Inuyasha was two or three... his mother was also killed four years later by Akuma-san's previous mate's sister. She was extremely mad that Akuma-sama could've done such a thing. She's in jail now of course."

"Poor Inuyasha..." Kagome said, "Does anyone else know about this?"

"No, naturally I know because his brother is my manager. Its interesting the conversations we get into while on the road."

"Did you know about Hiten, also?"

"...Yes. He was my good friend for a good ten years. We met in high school—we were both taking the same entrance exams to get into a music school. When he died, I was drunk at Bankotsu's house. It never registered to me that my best friend was dead. I knew it was coming though, when I told him that his brother died."

Kagome sat down on the floor. "That's horrible."

"In the rock industry, we must learn to live with death. The ones who have seen it the most are the best artists. Sango and _Du:plicate_. That's what puts them on the charts. Death brings soul to the music."

Kagome glanced sideways at Inuyasha and Kôga, who were both singing their hearts out and sweating from the heat of the lights and the vigorous jumping around.

"Have you ever known anyone that died?"

"No," Kagome shook her head, "But my father left our family when my little brother was born, I was six. He told me he didn't love us anymore."

Miroku listened quietly. "Use your loss to your advantage, Kagome-sama. Now if you excuse me, I have an appointment with my manager."

Kagome looked back to Inuyasha, "you've suffered so much... How are you still so strong?"

The music ended. The crowd cheered for more. But Kôga and Inuyasha walked off stage.

"Great job," Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment. They're eyes met, and there was a short pause.

"You too," he finally said, and walked off.

**

* * *

**

The whole group was sitting around an oval table with their managers discussing the last minute details of the final part of the concert. Kagome was munching on her food in front of her—a rice bowl with fried fish, and not paying much attention to Myôga.

"...Since Kagome has—Kagome? ...Kagome?" Myôga poked at her.

"Wha—?" she peered up at him lazily.

"Get with the program, Kagome!" Myôga scolded.

"Yes sir," Kagome nodded as she sat up.

"As I was saying, since Kagome is now a rock star as well, we're removing the dancers and Ayame will do second bass, Ginta will do our drumming. Inuyasha you're on first guitar, Miroku on second, Sango on third. Hakkaku will do possible forth, and back up-vocals. Kôga you're on lead bass, Sango and Kagome, you are lead vocals tonight."

Sango nodded, as did Kagome.

"After the Shichinintai's performance, there will be a thirty minute break," Sesshômaru said. "During that time, you all will be fixating yourselves on stage. Hakkaku, Ayame, and Miroku, you are to play on the upper balcony of the stage, Ginta and Kôga will be in the raised section of the stage in the back. Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome will be in the front. Any questions?"

The group shook their heads.

"Then you have twenty minutes till you have to be on stage. I suggest finishing your dinner, and going to hair and makeup immediately." Sesshômaru commanded more then suggested.

"Hai."

With that, the managers walked out of the room, leaving the music artists to finish eating. There was a heavy tension in the room. No one spoke at all. Sango kept looking from Inuyasha to Kagome, then to Miroku, and back. Ayame ate quickly and soon left, followed by Ginta and Hakkaku. Miroku followed a minute afterwards. Kôga looked at Inuyasha.

"Why is it so quiet?" he asked.

Inuyasha shrugged and continued to eat.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Inuyasha said.

"You're lying to me, bro."

"What the hell makes you say that?"

"You have liar tattooed to your forehead," Sango said.

"Do you really wanna know?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes," Sango said.

"That's just too bad," Inuyasha said, walking out of the room.

"Bastard." Sango seethed.

"Whatever you say, Sango."

"Go to hell!" Sango called at him.

"Can't! I'm working!" Inuyasha called back.

"What an ass," Sango muttered.

"No kidding." Kôga agreed.

"What was eating him?"

"A lot of things have been eating him lately," Kôga sighed.

"The tour, the pressure, Kôga stole his guitar again..."

"I did not!" Kôga yelled.

"It's okay, Kôga, he's not here right now, you can talk."

"I didn't steal it, little sis."

"Whatever you say, Kôga." Sango shrugged. "By the way, Kame, don't let Inuyasha get you down. Next stop, Ko-re-a!" Sango cheered.

"You really like that place, don't you?" Kôga shook his head in disappointment, "Sango has an **extreme **fetish for Korean food."

Kagome laughed, "I don't know, I like Indian food the best. I like it spicy."

"Filipino and Chinese food for the Kôga!" Kôga exclaimed.

"Weirdo," Sango stuck her tongue out at Kôga. Kôga swiftly grabbed her tongue and kissed it.

"Well, I'd love to stay and hang out with you wonderful ladies, but the costume lab is calling my name!" He said as he left.

Sango stared at Kagome in disbelief. "Did he just kiss my **_tongue_**"

Kagome was just as shocked as Sango was, "I believe he did."

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha once again found himself staring blankly into the mirror as the hairdresser combed out his newly showered hair. He was mad at himself. That was a given. You could tell just by the expression on his face.

_'I'm loosening up around her, I know it.' _He thought, _'Why, damn it, **why**!?'_

He growled at his own reflection.

"Is there anything wrong, Inuyasha-sama?" the hairdresser asked.

"No. Don't worry about it," Inuyasha said.

"Hai, Inuyasha-sama."

He stared and stared at himself, until he thought the mirror would break. He would have broken it himself, had the hairdresser not been there. But, he stayed in his spot and didn't move as she finished up his makeup. As she walked out, Sesshômaru stepped in.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha spat.

"I feel you are tense, brother, I felt it all throughout that meeting."

"Well no shit Sherlock," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Listen, this Sesshômaru did not want to waste my time with you. I did so because it was in the will of our Father."

"You did a hell of a job, Sesshômaru, I must congratulate you," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I realize you were an orphan on the streets for some time, but you, Inuyasha, are of the Akuma bloodline whether I care to admit it or not. I had to take you in."

"Thanks for doing so five years after my mom died."

"That could not have been helped," Sesshômaru said. "Nonetheless, you are here now, what does it matter? Inuyasha, the Akuma bloodline has had its defects over the centuries, but they were still Akuma's. You must still live up to those standards set by our ancestors. I noticed there is a tension between you and Ms. Kagome, and I sense some feeling for her in your heart. Don't let it get in the way, Inuyasha, if you need to tell her, tell her. You can't keep things hidden beneath the surface forever."

"So says Mr. Stoic," Inuyasha coughed as Sesshômaru frowned at him, "You know what, whatever. When I feel like taking your advice, I'll tell you."

Sesshômaru walked out of the dressing room, leaving Inuyasha alone.

Inuyasha then took out a piece of paper and began writing random notes to himself on it. At the bottom he wrote.

"_This tour is hell. And I believe in this hell, I am Satan_."

* * *

**End Chapter.**

* * *

_I had the worst case of writers block this week. Thank God I got this out. Well, I broke 100 reviews. I'm happy! That's why I got this chapter out for you guys. I'm dead tired now. My Bio projects are due this week and I haven't even started. Grr... I hate Biology! (and Geometry also.) Well, _Read, _Review, have fun.** apriLdawn.**_****


	14. Just a Touch of Makeup

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha...

* * *

**Slay the Music**

**Scene Fourteen: **_Just a Touch of Makeup_

* * *

As soon as the concert had started, it ended. Inuyasha, Kôga, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Ayame, Hakkaku, and Ginta stood at the front of the stage, holding hands. They were exhausted because of the energy they had put out in the last moments of their performance. Kôga smirked.

"Great improv's dog-face," Kôga said.

"Thanks," Inuyasha smirked back.

The crowd yelled for more, as the eight of them bowed once more before the stage lights turned off. They all walked off stage, where their managers were waiting for them.

"I believe this calls for a celebration, eh, children?" Myôga asked.

"Were not kids, ojii-san," Kôga said.

"Oh, right, right," Myôga said, pretending to understand.

"I made reservations for **Rapid77**, that new private night club in town," Kagura said.

"Yes! Strippers!" Miroku and Kôga cheered as they threw up their fists in joy.

"Get your minds outta the gutter, you assholes," Sango rolled her eyes.

"Is that jealously I hear, Sango?" Miroku asked.

"You wish," Sango said simply and stalked off to her dressing room.

"Just a change of clothes and a touch of makeup, and we'll be all set to go!" Kagome said running into her dressing room as well.

"Kagome, wait for me!" Ayame called.

"To the dressing rooms, boys," Kikyô said.

"Yes, Miss Kikyô," Miroku said as the boys left as well.

**

* * *

**

"No getting drunk tonight, guys, you got to head to Korea tomorrow," Kikyô warned.

The guys froze at her chilling tone but nodded anyway.

"The limousine will be back to pick you up at midnight and take you to the hotel. If any one of you is drunk, your pay will be docked 20 percent." Kagura said, waving her fan innocently to cool herself off.

Miroku's eyes widened even more, "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, shut the fuck up, bôzu, you act like you don't get paid enough!" Inuyasha scolded.

Miroku pouted, "I provide for many peoples I hope you know."

"It's not my fault that your father is a perv and can't keep his stuff in his pants," Sesshômaru said stoically.

"Don't ever put it that way again!" Miroku groaned, shaking the images from his mind.

"How many siblings do you have now?" Ayame asked.

"One full-sister, twenty-three half-sisters, and nine half-brothers. Oh yeah—three stepsiblings, two of them are girls, and the other one—to be honest, I can't tell," Miroku shrugged.

"Holy shit," Kôga gaped.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Kagome agreed.

"We're here," Myôga said.

Cameras were once again flashing as the eight of them stepped out of the limousine, followed by their managers. The paparazzi was everywhere, fans were screaming, and of course, the press was always there to ask questions.

"Sango! May we ask about your choice of clothing tonight?"

"It is a piece by Fourth," Sango answered, "A private gothic clothing brand in England."

"Miroku-sama!" Another called, "What can you tell you fans about your new album?"

"It's good because it was made by me—and the ducks have stopped dancing," Miroku said with a childish grin as he followed Sango inside.

Of course _CLOUD666 _was getting the most attention. Ayame and Hakkaku were answering a few of the questions while Ginta and Kagome signed most of the autographs before they too were ushered inside.

"C'mon, Kagome! Let's join Sango on the dance floor!" Ayame called.

Kagome nodded and quickly was led to the floor by Ayame.

"Hey Sango," Ayame said as they began to dance.

"Yo," she said casually, "you're late."

"You know how the press is," Kagome said.

"That I do," Sango said as the continued to dance.

Back by the bar, the boys were sitting, watching the girls as usual.

"So when do the strippers show up?" Miroku asked as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"Is that all you think about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, it's human nature for men to think about boobs and ass," Miroku said.

"Correction, it's your nature for your mind to be stuck in the gutter, ass-wipe," Inuyasha said.

"That hurts, Inuyasha, really, it hurts," Miroku said, holding his chest and shaking his head woefully.

"Its your own fucking fault."

"Aren't the girls enough to watch?" Kôga asked.

"Well yes, but Sango won't strip," Miroku admitted.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "What are you, stupid? Of course she won't strip for anyone!"

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't heard?" Kôga asked.

"About what?"

"The stories of Sango," Inuyasha said.

"I'm confused," Miroku said.

"Of course you are, but we can't say anything in public, you never know when the men behind the cameras are taking notes." Kôga said.

"And Sango would murder us if she happened to hear us," Inuyasha added.

"What time is it?" Ginta asked as he grabbed one of Hakkaku's cigarettes.

"Uh—almost midnight..." Kôga said.

"I'm gonna go dance," Hakkaku said.

"I'm coming too," Miroku said.

"Hey, if you grab our sister's ass, we'll get you for it!" Inuyasha said.

"You guys are no fucking fun," Miroku said.

As soon as they were gone, Inuyasha's phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked. As soon as he heard the voice on the other line, he ushered Kôga to follow him to the bathrooms.

"Yeah, I can talk now," Inuyasha said.

"Good," said the stoic voice on the other line, "I want you to pay very close attention to me, Inuyasha."

"Okay," Inuyasha nodded.

"It seems there is someone—or something after Kagome, I want you to take the best care of her as possible, don't let her out of your sight."

"Kagome? Why—Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, Kagome is the girl that our parents wanted you to marry before the Western law against forced marriages was passed."

"So they're actually after me," Inuyasha said.

"They have been after you, but they haven't been able to get to you."

"Why choose now to tell me this, Sesshômaru!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"They're there, right now. Go to her," he commanded.

Inuyasha tossed his phone to Kôga and ran back to the dance floor.

"Thank God, she's still there," Inuyasha said as he spotted her dancing happily next to Ayame and Hakkaku.

Kôga ran up next to him, "Dude, that's some scary shit right there."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said as he continued to watch her dance.

"Definitely some scary shit."

"We'll tell Sango, and no one else," Inuyasha said. "Don't ever let Kagome get a hold of this information."

"Why are you so concerned for her now?" Kôga asked.

"Ever since this new personality of hers showed up—" Inuyasha started, "I feel like she can do more than just sit around and look pretty... I think she may actually be doing something good."

Kôga watched the former pop idol dance rhythmically with her band mates. "She does seem more of something, doesn't she?"

Inuyasha nodded.

**

* * *

**

"Did you tell Sango?" Inuyasha asked as they arrived at the hotel.

"In full detail," Kôga said.

"Did you tell her not to tell anyone?"

"Of course," he replied. "She'll watch out for Kagome in the rooms, but she highly insists that you tell Kagura, since she is Kagome's manager."

"We will, in due time," Inuyasha said, "for now, we got to pack up and get ready to go to Korea—let's try to worry about this as least as possible."

"Gotcha," Kôga said.

As the two entered the hotel room, they silently sank into opposite couches. Inuyasha started flipping through channels as Kôga drank a glass of water. Miroku walked in and sat down next to Kôga.

"So what about them stories?" Miroku asked in a totally serious tone.

Inuyasha and Kôga exchanged glances quickly as Inuyasha turned off the TV.

"She was—" Inuyasha started.

"...Raped... by her uncle when she was ten-years-old," Kôga said quietly.

"She has scars," Inuyasha said.

"S-scars?" Miroku stuttered.

"Yeah, it travels from her lower back al the way down to her sweet stuff, man," Kôga said.

Miroku was speechless as the other two made their ways to the beds.

_'How could I have been so stupid!?_' He yelled to himself.

On the other side of the room, Inuyasha lay in his bed thinking of the call that Sesshômaru had made earlier. Those people who were after him... they wanted to steal his heart, did they?

_'Maybe I do love this girl named Higurashi Kagome_,' he thought. '_And it also looks like **they** found out first._'

**

* * *

**

_Sorry I couldn't get this out this weekend, but I accidentally wrote chapter 15 before chapter 14. Yes, I know, I've been backwards all week. (Nervous grin) Well anyway, since a few of you asked about who wrote the songs, I think you may be surprised to learn that I've carefully written each song—save for Inuyasha's little "Ai ite ikura deshou?" That is from hide's "ever free" (which is also where I get my pen name). So, I would appreciate if you don't steal or copy. Also, I have posted the first few fan arts at my Inuyasha website—www. Aprilcoleen. Com/ inuyasha (remove spaces). R&R!_


	15. A Bit Out of the Ordinary

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, and by the looks of it, you don't either.

* * *

**Slay The Music**

**Scene Fifteen: **_A Bit Out of the Ordinary_

* * *

"Time sure does fly—by when your having fun!" Sango cheered as she took another bite of her food and swallowed down her drink in one gulp.

"Just last week we were performing at Nagoya Hall, and now we're in Korea! Itadakimasu!" Ayame cheered.

"I would have never imagined Sango and Ayame to be this cheery," Miroku said, staring at the two girls who were laughing and giggling.

"Especially two hard core rock musicians," Hakkaku nodded.

"They're drunk, what do you expect?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"But we've had more alcohol then Ayame and we're not drunk," Miroku said.

"It's called an alcohol tolerance level," Inuyasha said.

"Sango's had two bottles of sake and a bottle French imported wine," Kôga counted, "no wonder she's like that."

"Stop talking about me—like I'm—not fucking here, ya wolf," Sango said.

"You're not," Kôga said, "you're at home, all alone with that big giant teddy bear."

"Wha—What big giant te-der bear?" Sango asked.

"The big pink fat one that likes to hump your leg," Kôga shrugged as Inuyasha snickered.

"That's not very nice," Kagome said as she walked over with more food and drinks.

"More alcohol!" Ayame squealed.

Kagome's face fell, "are you sure you need more?"

Ayame nodded girlishly, "Kôga still doesn't look good enough to fuck..."

Kôga turned blue as Inuyasha burst into tears of laughter, "so the truth comes out!" he yelled as he continued to laugh.

Kagome had clasped a hand over her own mouth as she listened to Ayame, "no more alcohol for you, Aya-chan."

"Mou... Kame-chan is no fu-n." Ayame pouted, "Gimme more sake! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!!"

"No." Kagome shook her head.

"Puh-wease, Ka-chan, pleeeeeese? I wanna fuck Kôga!"

Kagome whacked Ayame over the head with her hand, "back to the hotel room we go, Ayame." Kagome said as she drug the Kôga-deprived Ayame out. "You too Sango, Ginta, I'm counting on you to be a good baby-sitter!"

"Hai, Kame-nee-chan!" Ginta smiled.

"We don't need a baby-sitter!" Inuyasha protested.

"Yes, you do," Kagome said. "Bye, bye!"

"Bitch," Inuyasha growled.

"Are you saying that in terms of 'she's my bitch' or 'she's a wench?'" Kôga asked.

"What to you think!?" Inuyasha barked.

"Ahem," Miroku cleared his throat, "what was with Ayame and wanting to have you as her bed mate?" he asked changing the subject.

Kôga turned red again, "I don't know..."

"Oh? Is that so?" Inuyasha asked in a foreign accent.

"Yes! I can't help it if she wants me!" Kôga yelled in his defense.

"Yes you can, wolf demons have a special ability to put out a certain scent that attracts other wolf demons of the opposite sex, so spill," Hakkaku said.

"You want to claim her as your bitch!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What!?" Kôga shouted.

"It's written all over you foul smell!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Isn't it, Ginta!?"

Ginta sniffed his older cousin, "Inuyasha's right."

"Fine!" Kôga said, shutting his eyes trying to escape the awful glares of the other guys.

"Fine, what?" Miroku asked.

"I want her to be my bitch, alright!?"

"Okay," Miroku shrugged.

"Why?" Hakkaku asked.

"Why not?" Kôga growled.

"But she's not a pop star." Inuyasha teased.

"I don't care about that," Kôga said, "She will be mine."

"What! Your going to cross-breed!?" Inuyasha asked, shocked.

"What? Were both wolves, moron," Kôga said.

"Your going to mate with a band member of _CLOUD666_!? You traitor!" Inuyasha said, shaking him in a false horror.

"Whatever man, I think your getting a bit drunk," Kôga said, looking him with an odd look, "And she's out of your sight..." he added silently as a side-note.

"I was kidding, man," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Chill. I'm going to go back to the hotel room, see if Ayame's gotten over the alcohol yet..."

"That fast?" Miroku asked.

"She's a demon, it could happen," Inuyasha shrugged.

"Don't tell anyone anything," Kôga warned.

* * *

Inuyasha knocked on the girls' room door, the one right next to theirs.

Kagome opened the door, "Hey 'Yasha-kun."

"Is Ayame sober yet?" Inuyasha asked.

"Almost," Kagome said, "she's in the bathroom talking to herself in the mirror. But she does that a lot so I wouldn't be surprised if she's sober. Come in."

Inuyasha nodded and sat down on the couch, she sat next to him.

"Sango's asleep, so no yelling, this time, okay?"

He nodded.

There was a silence between them.

"Why are you so quiet?" Kagome asked, as she shook her pink tipped hair from her face.

"...Just thinking..." Inuyasha responded.

"About what?" Kagome asked. "...That is if you don't mind."

"Uh..." Inuyasha paused contemplating his word choice. "How things have... changed through this tour."

"Changed? How so?" Kagome asked.

"Well first of all, you and your new punk band," Inuyasha said.

"Oh yeah—It's so natural for me now, I forgot I started out as a pop star," she said. "This is like my second skin now, all the spikes and the black. I love it."

"I can tell," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah," Kagome nodded.

"You even started smoking," Inuyasha smirked as she pulled a cigarette from her shirt pocket.

Kagome looked at the cigarette she was about to light and smiled, "guess I did."

"You're thong is showing," Inuyasha pointed.

"Pervert," Kagome whacked him on the head as she pulled up her skirt in the back.

"It's not my fault," Inuyasha shrugged.

"Not your fault what? That you were staring at my ass?" Kagome asked as she stood up. "Tell me... is this distracting?" She asked with a seductive grin as she shook her butt in front of his face.

"Very," Inuyasha said as he teasingly reached up her skirt.

"Ah! Hentai!" She screamed as she burned his wrist with her cigarette.

"It's your fault," Inuyasha winced.

"Can't you have a serious conversation with me?"

"The whole aspect of you isn't serious, so how am I supposed to be serious with you?"

"I can be serious!" Kagome defended herself.

"I'm sure you can," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"You're an ass," Kagome frowned.

"I'm a dog, thank you," Inuyasha countered.

"Grr... I hate you!" Kagome whacked him playfully.

"Which reminds me of what I was going to show you!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome cocked an eyebrow at him as he took out a wrinkled and torn piece of paper.

"It's a bunch of notes I keep to myself—usually to help me come up with a song or something," Inuyasha said as he handed it to her.

She looked over it.

"The stuff on that sheet seems more like something _CLOUD666_ would do."

She continued to read over it. "..._ This tour is hell. And I believe in this hell, I am Satan_...? What's that supposed to mean?"

Inuyasha looked at what she was reading, "Oh... that... When we were in Nagoya hall I hated everything that was happening. I got over it—a bit, but yeah..."

"Why are you Satan, then?"

"Because I was the one causing the trouble for myself," Inuyasha said.

Kagome shrugged, "makes sense. Geez, you're horribly good with words!"

"Not really," Inuyasha said.

"Yes, really."

"Whatever you say Princess..."

"If I'm a princess, what does that make you, Inu-kun?"

"The rebellious guard," Inuyasha joked.

"Well then, on your knees, you vengeful solider!" Kagome commanded mischievously.

"What!?"

"On you're knees, don't make me say it again, or it'll be your head..." she whispered seductively in his ear.

"What do you want!?" He sputtered as she shoved him onto his knees on the floor.

"I want to be the rebellious princess that falls in love with the rebellious guard," she said, her face but a centimeter away from his.

He took the opportunity to steal a kiss from her, which she gladly accepted. The kiss quickly deepened, as his tongue slipped into her mouth skillfully. Ayame walked in drowsily and caught sight of this new happening.

"Well, well, well, Kagome got a new puppy?" She asked teasingly.

Kagome parted from Inuyasha's lips slowly, and nodded, "What do you think?" she smiled.

"She hasn't made the payment yet, so I'm not hers till then," Inuyasha smirked as he got off of his knees. "By the way, Kôga wants to fuck you too, you really should give him something because I fear his mind will crumble into a weird looking pile of dust. I couldn't have that happening, now, could I?" Inuyasha said as he walked out.

Ayame watched as Inuyasha walked out of their hotel room suite. When he finally closed the door she turned to Kagome and smirked. "Kagome has a puppy!" She cheered. "**Sango, Sango, Sango!!**" She called jumping into the bedroom and jumping on Sango's four post bed.

"Wha—t?" Sango asked groggily, "I'm still drunk, you know."

"Inuyasha and Kagome were making out on the floor out there!" Ayame squealed.

Whatever alcohol was left in Sango's system instantly evaporated at this, "**_What_**!? Really!?"

"I told you they're the perfect couple, and now they're falling in love!!"

"Correction, he was on the floor, I was on the couch," Kagome frowned as she stepped in.

"Aw... Is Kagome mad that I ruined her make out session with her puppy?"

"It wasn't a make out session, it was a kiss."

"I'm sure it was," Ayame rolled her eyes.

* * *

"What the hell did I just do?" Inuyasha asked himself as he walked into the hotel room.

Sesshômaru was standing there with an envelope in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"The photos from the Tokyo photo shoot have arrived," he said as he put the folder down on the table.

Inuyasha picked it up and took them out, sorting through them.

"**What the fuck!!?**"

* * *

**End Chapter.**

* * *

Yeah, this is the chapter that I wrote before chapter 14... (me and my backwards ways...) (Sigh). Well anyway, I just got done watching the Inuyasha movie (the first one), it was okay—they could have done better though—but I recommend it to Inuyasha fans because one, there is a few Inuyasha/Kagome moments, and two, Kagome looked cool when she was possessed. Right now I'm watching Fruits Basket—I want Kyo's wardrobe! (Sigh) Well, Read and Review.


	16. Why You Should Never Consume Alcohol

**Disclaimer: **Okay—let's get this straight—do I look like some rich billionaire manga writer to you? ...I didn't think so.

* * *

**Slay The Music**

**Scene Sixteen: **_Why You Should Never Consume Alcohol_

* * *

Just as Sango had suspected, she woke up the next morning around five, to abrupt nausea and vomiting. To put it simply, she felt like shit. Ayame and Kagome didn't make her condition any better with their morning routines of 'Where'd my guitar go?!' 'Have you seen this or that?' It made her head pound.

Inuyasha and Kôga burst into the room with a folder just as Sango threw up again. Washing her mouth out, she went to see what all the commotion was about. The folder didn't look too friendly at all.

"Are these the Tokyo Tower Shoot?" Sango asked in a sickly voice.

Inuyasha nodded, he was wearing a huge scowl on his face.

"Trust Jakotsu my ass," Kôga said removing the picture.

Kagome went red.

Sango _tried_ to keep a straight face.

Ayame just plain out laughed.

"Poor, poor Inuyasha!" She laughed doubling over.

"Photo editing, I presume?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha nodded while turning around.

The picture sat on the table in all of its glory, showing a picture of Inuyasha and Kôga—both looking quite nude, and both looking quite _involved_... so to speak.

"You guys do this often?" Kagome giggled.

Kôga frowned as he pulled out the next picture.

"Remember those 'crotch shots' we were talking about?" he asked as he pulled it out. "This time, its you fondling his package."

"I don't remember shooting that," Kagome said.

"You didn't," Kôga said. "And there's more. There are only four of the originals left. Needless to say, Sessho-chan's pissed."

"I bet," Sango said.

"Where are the safe ones?" Kagome asked.

Kôga silently rummaged through the folder pulling out four pictures—two group pictures, a picture of the boys, and one of the girls.

"That's it?" Ayame asked.

"Well I did say there were only four left, didn't I?" Kôga spat.

"Well_, so—rry_, Kôga-kun," Ayame stuck her tongue out at him.

"So what are we gonna do with the pictures left over?"

"Put them in the tour book I guess," Inuyasha shrugged, "their sort of void now that you've gone punk and three new people joined.

"What's on the agenda today!?" Miroku asked happily as he walked in with Ginta and Hakkaku holding breakfast.

"Korean food and sake! My favorite!" Sango said.

"You still have a hangover, darling, but here's a bunch of food for you," Miroku smiled seductively as Sango grabbed the box from him.

"We're promoting today!" Kagome said.

"Radio stations? Photo ops? Autograph signing? Tour Book give away? Which is it?" Miroku asked while sipping on some coffee.

"Radio station in the morning, mall tonight. We're going to be pummeled by Korean fans," Kagome said.

"Sounds like fun!" Miroku said.

"Why are you so happy today?" Ayame asked.

"No. More. JAKOTSU!" Miroku said.

"I see," Sango nodded—not really paying attention to anything but her food.

Kôga's mobile phone rang. He answered it quickly then hung up. "Time to go," he said.

**

* * *

**

"Good morning everyone, this is Jun with the Korean-Japanese Radio Network--- KJRN! Today we have some very special guests, we have the member's of _Du:plicate, _Sango, and miroKU with us today," the announcer said, "plus, the new Japanese rock band, _CLOUD666_!"

"Good morning," the group said in an uneven unison.

"We are going to interview them about the tour so far. This is your second stop in the tour, correct?"

"Yes," Kagome answered, "Korea is the second stop, so far, it has been great to see everyone!"

"That's good to hear," Jun said, "How about you two, Inuyasha and Kôga, how has Korea's experience been?"

"Lovely as always, the fans are always screaming," Kôga said as he smirked.

"And you, Inuyasha?"

"I agree, Korean fans are always clearly _ES-TA-TIC_," he said saying the last word in English.

"Inuyasha, while we are talking to you, there are rumors that you and Kagome are Japan's latest couple? Can you confirm these rumors?"

Inuyasha blushed a bit, though, you could barely tell under all the makeup, "I—I can," he said reluctantly.

"Can you fill the fans in on any details?"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said looking at her.

She blushed and looked at Ayame who nudged her shoulder and winked with a look that said 'give-the-fans-a-bunch-of-shit-they-wanna-hear-and-they'll-buy-our-albums!' "Well—what do you want to know?"

"First of all, how it got started," Jun said.

"Well—uh—Inuyasha," Kagome was trying to find a story that matched his stage persona, "Well, he was drunk and--- and he—and I—we were at a club in Tokyo... I took him back to our hotel so that our manager wouldn't get mad, and—by that time he wasn't drunk anymore—and we sorta sat around the hotel room talking—" she stuttered.

"And I pulled her into a big puppy kiss and asked her to marry me!" Inuyasha finished with a big smile on his face.

Hakkaku laughed.

"So you two are engaged!?" Kôga exclaimed.

"Of course," he winked to Kagome who was giggling behind her hand.

"And you didn't tell us!?" Kôga and Ayame exclaimed, falsely hitting Inuyasha and Kagome on the arms.

**

* * *

**

"Why'd you go and say something like that, Inuyasha!?" Kagome asked as they went onto the bus—headed towards the Tour Promo site.

"I had to say something, your story was dying!" Inuyasha said.

"So now what? We're supposedly 'engaged' now, they're going to expect a ring, and a wedding, and kids!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha slapped his forehead; "well you can break it off at the end of the tour! It happens, you know!"

"I never thought of it that way..." Kagome said.

"Of course you didn't, because I'm the genius!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"With a capital 'J'," Miroku said.

"Shut up," Inuyasha glared at him.

"Well in any case, you need to propose to her in public, buy the ring, and go on stage and go 'Kagome!? Will you marry me!?'" Ginta said dramatically while holding Ayame's hand.

Ayame faked a sniffle, "Of course, you moron!"

The two pulled off an awkward hug sort of thing and burst out laughing, along with everyone else.

"Not quite, but okay," Kôga shrugged.

"We're here!" Hakkaku called from the front of the bus.

"Get your autograph signing hands ready," Sango rolled her eyes and sighed.

"And get a smile plastered to your face," Kôga said pointing to his fake smile.

"My head is still fucking throbbing," Sango whined.

"That's why you shouldn't consume alcohol," Miroku said a-matter-of-factly.

"Shut up, I'll drink whenever I want to!"

"Whatever you say, Ms. Goth," Miroku shrugged.

"Look who's talking," Inuyasha said.

"I am!"

"And all the pale makeup is just for show?" Kôga asked.

"Yup," Miroku nodded, "back in my old band I was a Goth—but not anymore really."

Screaming fans stopped their conversation at that. Inuyasha groaned but pretended to be his "usual" crazy psychotic stage-self. It never ceased to amaze Kagome how Inuyasha could go instantly from complex arrogance to simple craziness—coming up with songs entitled '_Suplifery Metazoid Rock Star'_ or _'Blackened Orangeness.' _But that was there life—always hiding behind this fake mask. And now she had supposedly gotten romantically involved with Inuyasha... how was she ever going to pull this off?!

Another wave, another smile, and the group was whisked away into the back room of the shopping center. The body guards led them into the dressing rooms, as they arrived, Kikyô, Sesshômaru, Myôga, and Kagura were standing there looking quite grave.

"What—what's going on you guys?" Kagome asked innocently.

"It's canceled," Sesshômaru said picking five or six body guards to stay near Kagome.

"What's with all the guards?" Ayame asked as she received three of her own guards.

"For your protection," Myôga said.

"Why? What's happening?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing you need to know, you, Kagome, Ayame, Ginta, and Hakkaku, leave immediately, there is a high security hotel rented out for you there, none of your are to leave. You're all going to be in the same room," Sesshômaru said handing them a set of keys. "Myôga, see that they arrive there immediately. Inuyasha, Koga, and Sango, come with us."

The group glanced nervously at each other before parting their separate ways. They followed Sesshômaru and the others to another normal looking black van and piled in with ten other bodyguards.

"I believe you know the basic idea of what is happening," Sesshômaru said as he drove.

"This—this is about those guys who are tracking me and Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, that's right," Kagura, said.

"They're closing in on you, Inuyasha-san," Kikyô said, "we're moving you guys to a secret location for this week. Everything will be postponed until then."

"We have your look-alikes to do the autograph signing for the week, Inuyasha and Kôga, everyone else will have to just sit and wait until something can be done," Kagura said.

"Which ones did you hire this time?" Inuyasha asked trying to avoid the fact that there were assassins after him.

"Kagewaki-san and Kôga's Vietnamese/Japanese counterpart, Nguyen-san," Kagura answered, "They'll meet you at the location tonight as we go over the details."

"Inuyasha," Sesshômaru said as they pulled into an underground parking lot.

"...What?" he asked quietly.

"Do not let Kagome out of your site." Sesshômaru said.

"I know that," Inuyasha muttered as the bodyguards led them out.

"She is worth more than your physical well being, she dies, you die," Sesshômaru warned. "Sango, Kôga, I am entrusting you with this secret, don't let either of the two leave your sight."

"Hai, Sesshômaru-sama," Sango nodded quietly as they stepped into the building.

"I wouldn't let this trouble maker outta my sight if I had too—you get yourself into too many packed situations Inuyasha, you need someone like me."

Inuyasha glared at the wolf.

"Admit it," Kôga nudged his arm.

"Why should I?" Inuyasha shrugged as they made their way to the room.

"Because it's true." Sango butted in.

"You're staying with us too?" Kôga asked.

"Yes," Sesshômaru nodded.

"That sucks," Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Sesshômaru entered a twenty-two-digit pass code, turned a key, and they stepped inside.

Kagome instantly ran to Sesshômaru, "**What the fuck is happening**!?"

* * *

**End Chapter.**

* * *

_Well here's an unexpected twist... What'd you think? This will definitely complicate some future promos and concerts that they do, won't it? (Smiles). Sorry if the chapter seems sloppy! _

_

* * *

_

**Review Responses:**

**tHe-aRisTocRatiC-aSSaSSiN-** Yes, I've read the manga—manga before anime, always! (Smiles) Kyon-Kyon definitely looks better in the manga. And Inuyasha will have his fair share of perverted moments (grin) it's more interesting this way, don't you think?

**Izayoi- **Wah! I'm not that good of a song writer... I can barely play the chords right when I play them (sweat drop). That's why I only right the lyrics—then I go bug one of my friends to come up with the chords and stuffs... Yes, I do feel sorry for Sango also—this story has so many ironic points to it... I should quit while I'm ahead.

**Secret-punk-rocker16- **I agree. But I also think the first kiss would have been better if it were in the series itself, ne?

**To A Lot of My Other Reviewers in General- **Thanks much for reading! Many of you have sided with feeling sorry for either Ayame or Sango... I'm dragging the girls into so many hard situations, aren't I!? I'm such a bad person (sigh).

* * *

I'm done rambling—R&R!

(I'm not sure if I mentioned this, so I'll mention it again—pictures for this fic can be found and submitted at **www. Aprilcoleen . com /inuyasha** – remove spaces!)


	17. My Fake Fiancé

**Disclaimer: **Does anyone even read this thing?

* * *

**Slay The Music **

**Scene Seventeen: **_My Fake Fiancé _

* * *

Three days. Three whole days. The group was confined into a single hotel room, getting frequent visits from their agents. Kagome sat on her designated bed, with the curtains drawn, as she had been for the past three days. Staring into space, seemingly non-existent in her own body. 

"Kagome," Ayame said, hoping to get something out of her, "Kagome, you have to at least eat something."

Kagome looked at Ayame slowly, no recognition at all flashed in her eyes. Her eyes were just two blue-grey voids in place of Kagome's soul.

"Kame-chan, what's wrong?" Ayame asked in all seriousness.

"...I—" Kagome started, a flash of some emotion running through her eyes, "I don't want to be... the cause of this..."

"You aren't," Ayame said, "It's those crazy psycho's out there."

"That are after Inuyasha, because of me," Kagome said quietly.

"Kagome, they're after Inuyasha for the sake of being after Inuyasha."

"But they're also after me so they can break Inuyasha's heart."

"I didn't know you cared so much," Ayame said, handing Kagome a cigarette while lighting her own.

"Whether I like him or not, he has much to live up to!"

"And you don't?" Ayame asked, "Kagome, it's because of you that we're living this lavish lifestyle and selling albums! You're what holds our band together!"

"As nice as that sounds, Ayame, we are still nowhere near as popular as _Du:plicate_. He has more fans he needs to tend to, more people that would miss him if he was gone," Kagome asked.

"Would you miss him?" Ayame asked.

"To an extent..."

"And this extent goes to where?"

"**So we're finally in Korea, and all we get to do is freaking hang out in this place! It's got red carpets, red bed sheets, and red fucking _WALLS_! And _where_'s the food!?**"

"Sango, calm down," Miroku said, tugging on her pant leg to stop her wild rampage.

"**Let go of me, Hôshi-sama!**" Sango yelled.

"Please, for the sake of all humanity, calm down!" Miroku pleaded.

Sango glared daggers at the "monk". When he wouldn't let go, she sighed and flopped onto the couch.

"What's wrong with me?" Sango sighed.

"Everyone's going a little bit psycho," Miroku shrugged.

Sango looked over at Inuyasha, "Yeah... I think Inuyasha's played that song eighty-seven times..."

Miroku nodded, "I got eighty-six, but it's basically the same thing."

Sango sighed again, "I need something to help relieve all this stress... Korean food..." Sango closed her eyes and thought of all the warm good food she could be eating had it not been for the barrier of the room.

"How about sex?" Miroku asked.

Sango's eyes snapped open, "You pervert!" She threw a pillow at him.

"It didn't have to be with _me_..." Miroku rubbed his head, cursing Sango's strong aim.

Sango threw another pillow at him, and he fell backwards in false pain.

"Hey! You guys starting a pillow fight without me!?" Kôga asked throwing his own pillow at Miroku who finally threw one back.

"I wanna join!" Ginta said as Sango shot a pillow at him.

Pretty soon, everyone including Inuyasha and Kagome were throwing pillows at each other, ducking behind random objects, and breaking several—rather _expensive_—vases. Kagome ducked as Inuyasha chucked a pillow at her. Kôga jumped in front of Ayame as Hakkaku attacked her with several smaller pillows. Ginta and Miroku were throwing pillows back and forth from behind tables. Sango was having fun aiming for Inuyasha and Kôga.

"What the hell—?" Kagura stepped into the room.

"Oh, hey, Kagura," Sango said as everyone hid the pillows behind their backs.

Kagura sighed and pulled out a manila folder from her bag. "Everyone, come here," she said pointing to the dining table where everyone took a seat.

"What now?" Kagome pouted.

"I see you're back, Kagome," Kagura said.

"Yeah, well—you know..." Kagome said trying to light her cigarette with a lighter that wouldn't light. "Damn thing..." Kagome cursed as she grabbed for the matches in the middle of the table. She lit the cigarette, "okay, I'm ready to listen now," she said relaxing in her chair and blowing out smoke.

Kagura sighed and opened the envelope. "One of the suspects has been caught. I am not allowed to release his name—because—well they're not so sure themselves."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "figures, damn cops know nothing."

Kôga nodded in agreement.

"And these suspects seem to have a link to Naraku, the drummer," Kagura said.

Kagome raised her hand as if she were in school, "isn't Naraku your dad?"

"Yes," Kagura growled.

"Just checking," Kagome said as she took another drag from the cigarette.

"This is next week's schedule," Kagura said, "Sango, Kikyô will talk to you about a solo publicity shoot that's scheduled on Tuesday. And you guys will be out of here tomorrow, so pack your bags."

"Hell yeah! Korea here I come!" Sango cheered.

**

* * *

**

"Come on! What is taking you guys so fucking long!?" Kagura yelled from the bottom of the stage.

"We're hurrying!" Ginta called.

"You better be," Kagura muttered under her breath as Hakkaku and Ginta jumped down from the rafters and landed on the first stage gracefully.

"Ayame! Where are you!?" Kagura called up.

"You know, it looks like a mighty long drop from here," Ayame called down.

"Just jump down, for crying out loud," Kôga called.

"Why don't you fucking try jumping down if you're so damn confident, you jerk!" Ayame yelled.

"I will!" Kôga said, taking a huge jump all the way up to the rafter, "It's not so bad up here..."

"You haven't looked down yet, you moron," Ayame said as she glared at him.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Kôga asked.

"Yes," Ayame sighed.

"Well jump down! Then you'll be nice and safe on the ground," Kôga said.

"I'm going to have to do this for the show, though," she groaned.

"That's in a week, you'll get over your fear by then..." he smirked.

She cocked an eyebrow at him, "Oh? How so?"

He stepped closer to her, using his free hand to pull her closer...

"What are you doing!?" She asked as her eyes widened in horror.

Without a word, he closed off the space between them and in that moment he just plain and simple kissed her full on the lips, which caused Ayame to scream. Hurriedly afterwards she jumped down and started yelling at Kôga for doing such a thing. But Kôga wasn't paying any attention... Instead, he leaned against the pole of the rafters and smirked.

"Va-ni-la," he murmured.

Somewhere off in the dressing rooms, a certain hanyô was having his own fun. Shirtless and sweaty, he was once again in loss of his favorite guitar.

"**Damn it!**" he cursed as he realized the item in question was not in the closet.

"Missing something?" Kagome asked as she walked in with a cigar in her mouth.

Inuyasha looked curiously at the cigar before stealing it from her lips and placing it in his own. "My guitar..." he said bluntly as he took a drag.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"Little girls shouldn't be smoking anyway," Inuyasha said as he took another drag.

"C'mon, 'Yasha! Give it back! And besides, when did you start smoking, you're supposed to be a big alcoholic not a smoker!"

"Just because I like alcohol doesn't mean I can't have a few cigars once in a while. Now, have you seen my guitar or not?" Inuyasha said looking over at the fuming Kagome.

"Only if I get my cigar back," Kagome 'humphed' and crossed her arms.

"Fine, now where is it?' he asked as he tossed the cigar in her direction.

There was a silence between them as Kagome took in the moment of gaining back her cigar.

"It's on the stage," Kagome sighed and was about to leave but Inuyasha's hand stopped her.

"Don't go..." he said in the most serious tone.

"I—Inuyasha?" Kagome turned around to find herself locked in Inuyasha's embrace.

"I'm sorry about all this... I didn't mean for you to be dragged into it too." Inuyasha whispered to her.

"Inuyasha—I—"

"I don't care if you're mad at me..."

"I'm not mad at you," Kagome said looking up into his eyes, "What made you think that I was mad at you? If I was mad at you then why would I be talking to you, silly? Just chill out, it's no big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal, Kagome," Inuyasha said, hugging her tighter, "your life is at stake."

"At least I won't die in vain," Kagome said.

"Wha—?"

"My mother told me a long time ago that if you die for love, then you will live on forever," she said, "so if I die for you, I won't really die."

Inuyasha blinked, "You mean—you..."

"It's _very_ possible that I may have just fallen in love with the lead singer of _Du:plicate_," Kagome sighed as she quickly planted a small kiss on his cheek. "Kagura's calling me, I gotta go."

And with that, she left the award winning guitarist alone in his dressing room, dazed and confused.

* * *

**End Chapter.**

* * *

_Sorry! This chapter is late... I'm so horrible at keeping a schedule. I think this chapter fell a bit short too, I think I rushed things a bit... woops. Oh well, the best part of the story hasn't even arrived yet! What is that, do you ask? Ah, well, if you know what I like to write then maybe you already know, but otherwise—I'll never tell! Well, **R**ead **and** **R**eview!_


	18. Tape Me to the Wall and Hope for Dead

**Disclaimer: **Pop Quiz! Who owns Inuyasha? If you said me, you failed.

**Slay the Music**

**Scene Eighteen: **_Tape Me to the Wall and Hope for Dead_

* * *

"Interviews! Interviews! Interviews! Why the hell does everyone want to interview **_me_**!?" Sango yelled as she threw the loads of letter offers over her shoulder and let her head fall to the table. 

"Good morning, Sango-chan, bright as always I see," Miroku said walking in with his coffee.

"And I see your as mad as ever," Sango turned her head to look at him.

He picked up one of the letters and read it aloud, "Dear Miss Sango, We, the people of _Korean News Weekly_... doesn't that sound important... would like to offer an interview opportunity on the date of... blah, blah... dum, dee, dum... to discuss your tour... la, la, la... If you agree, we would also like to request a photo shoot. Are you taking the offer?"

"Let's see... I tossed the letter over my shoulder and on to the ground..."

"I'm just kidding, reporters are really annoying," Miroku sat across the table from Sango sipping his coffee.

"So says Mr. Anti-Publicist," Sango said.

Miroku smiled as he took another drink of coffee.

"So, are the 'Clouds' out there rehearsing still?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, Kôga and Inuyasha are up next," Miroku said. "They're getting some photographer in here at nine."

"Fun, fun," Sango groaned as she hid her face in her arms.

"Yeah, you get to be Ms. Porcelain-Doll again," Miroku took another drink.

"You say that like I've only done it once. And look at your stage character; he's like some crazy psycho innocent person. It doesn't work out."

"You say that like him and me are two different persons," Miroku suggested.

"You basically are," Sango said looking back at him.

"You seem tired," Miroku tilted his head.

"I am," Sango buried her head again.

"Go sleep," Miroku shrugged.

"I can't," Sango glared at him.

"Why not?"

"This place gives me the creeps," Sango said.

"Does it really?"

"Yeah, remember what happened here—oh about last year?"

Miroku's eye's narrowed, "you just had to bring that one up didn't you..."

"Of course." Sango said closing her eyes.

**

* * *

**

"Aya!" Kagome yelled as she walked onto the stage. "Aya!"

"She's over there," Ginta pointed to the wide-eyed panting Ayame.

"Uh—what happened to you?"

"That... BASTARD... he—he's such a fucker!" Ayame breathed out.

Kagome looked up to where Ayame's finger was pointing to find a smirking Kôga on the rafters of the hall. "Oh." She said bluntly.

"Anyway," Ayame said looking at Kagome, "what did you need me for?" She asked as they walked off stage.

"Well, you know—" Kagome started, "you know how me and Inuyasha are _pretending_ to be engaged?"

Ayame nodded as she took a drink from a water fountain.

"I—I don't want to pretend anymore."

"So break up with him at the concert," Ayame said.

"No, Aya, I don't want to _pretend_."

"Oh..." Ayame looked at Kagome, "that's going to throw him one, ne?"

"What do I do, Aya? The guy hates me, I know it!"

"So he's a bit anti-social..." Ayame shrugged.

"Ayame-kun, you're not helping me," Kagome furrowed her eyebrows.

"You are too cute," Ayame giggled.

"What the hell do I do, Aya-chan? What!? What!? What?!!" Kagome yelled.

"I don't know!" Ayame yelled back.

Kagome sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"He may not hate you as much as you think," Ayame shrugged.

"And how would you know?"

"_Kagome and 'Yasha-kun, sitting in a tree_!" Ayame sang in English.

"That was a long time ago!"

"Two weeks at the most," Ayame shrugged, "And it doesn't matter how long ago it was, the fact doesn't change, you still played with Inuyasha on our couch that night and you two liked it."

"And you know this how?"

"I saw it with me own eyes!"

"Aya! You were half-drunk!"

"And half-sober," Ayame pointed out.

"That doesn't make a difference," Kagome glared at her band mate.

"Yes it does, had I been all drunk, the memory would have twisted and Inuyasha might've had boobs!"

"That's comforting," Kagome said sarcastically.

"I know, ain't it?" Ayame shrugged.

"I still don't know what to do!" Kagome sighed in exasperation.

"Throw him a curve ball," Ayame shrugged.

"What!?"

"Play la prostitute," Ayame grinned.

"You want me to have sex with—!"

"Hey, Inuyasha," Ayame waved as Kagome instantly cut of her sentence.

"You two 'planning some sort of lesbian orgy?"

Ayame grinned. Kagome glared at her, "of course not!"

"Whatever," Inuyasha shrugged making his way to the stage.

As soon as he was out of earshot Ayame burst out laughing.

"What's so funny!?" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome was staring at his ASS!"

"Was not!"

"Me sawed it!" Ayame giggled.

"Aya!"

**

* * *

**

"How did it begin?" Miroku asked as he looked at the sleep-depraved Sango.

"It started with Sesshômaru... Last year, 2034, at the yakusoku LIVE Korean concert. We had just broken up, remember?"

Miroku nodded quietly.

"Inuyasha was singing '_Ashita_', _Du:plicate's _one and only ballad at the time. The power went out... there was a gunshot. The rafter broke.Fans screamed.Fans died. They never caught the guy who did it. I think he's the same one who's after us now."

"You mean—"

"Naraku."

* * *

**End Chapter.**

* * *

_Sorry again, I can't keep a schedule. This week was heavy with work and emotional drama though, so I wasn't able to think correctly. At least I got this chapter out. Maybe the next chapter will be happier? Or with it bring more angst? Read and Review._


	19. The Man Whose Name was Air Void and Is N...

**Disclaimer: **Maybe you really haven't noticed, but Rumiko Takahashi came up with Inuyasha, not I.

**Slay The Music**

**Scene Nineteen: **_The Man Whose Name was "Air Void" and Is Now "Life"_

**

* * *

**

"There are people. Everywhere. Everywhere! I've never seen so many foreigners!" Kagome gasped.

"Hate to burst your thoughts here but, we're the foreigners here, Kame," Ayame said.

"You know what I mean," Kagome crossed her arms.

"That I do. And the reason why there are so many people here is because this is an **autograph signing**. Weird people. They'll do anything to get you to sign a piece of paper."

"They just want to show it off to their friends," Ginta said.

"Miroku's signature doesn't even look like kanji!" Ayame said.

"It's not! It's a scribble that I, the great Miroku, have perfected," he said proudly.

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha and Kôga shook their heads in shame.

"What _is_ your stage name anyway?" Ayame asked, "When we were in the group it was something like— _Kaze—Kaza?_"

"Kazaana!" Miroku said.

"Kazaana? Your_ name _was Air-Void!?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," Miroku nodded.

"Do you have no shame!?" Kôga yelled.

"Not on the wonderful stage of life!" Miroku announced.

"That's it, no more drugs for Miroku." Kagome's face fell.

"Ah—but they aren't drugs, Kagome-sama," he smirked.

"Alcohol then!" Kagome replied.

"You haven't answered my question, Miroku!" Ayame frowned.

"My stage name now? It's _I-No-Chi, Inochi Miroku_." Miroku nodded.

"Inochi?" Kagome gaped.

"Life? Are you crazy?" Ayame slapped her forehead.

Miroku shrugged, "Just a bit, but the fans call me 'Ino' or 'Miroku' anyway, so it doesn't really matter."

"What the fuck is _Ino_ supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's almost _dog_." Kôga said, "There must be a connection."

"Shut up." Inuyasha growled.

Sango's foot tapped impatiently behind them. "Will you guys walk out of those doors already!? Kikyô's gonna kill something if we're late."

"But out there is where all the screaming is," Hakkaku said.

"It's like a murder house!" Ginta added.

"With paparazzi!" Miroku exclaimed.

"You're such babies, move!" Sango pushed Miroku out of the mall's door and onto a red carpet lined with bodyguards.

"Such a nice person, San-chan," Miroku said under his breath as he smiled and waved.

"I know."

"Oi, Kôga," Inuyasha whispered only for Kôga to hear. "Why is Naraku here?"

Kôga sniffed the air for a second, his eyes narrowed. "With gunpowder."

"Keh, I knew he was after me," Inuyasha said keeping his stage face intact.

"I'll watch Kagome," Kôga said.

"No, you tell Miroku and Sango, _I'll _watch Kagome," Inuyasha growled protectively.

"You're the boss, Inukuro," Kôga shrugged and walked faster to meet up with Miroku and Sango who were busy signing albums already.

"What's up, Kôga?" Miroku said with a smile as he shook a random fan's hand.

"Nothing much, bôzu," Kôga smirked as he signed a fan's hand and took their piece of paper, "can I have this?" he asked.

"Of course Kôga-sama!" The fan yelled in a heavy Korean accent.

"Just Kôga," Kôga smirked as he gave a cute kiss on the girl's blushing face.

Kôga then proceeded to scribble down a few words in very complicated kanji so the Korean fans would not be able to read it. He slipped this note into Sango's front pocket as he pretended to give her a hug from behind.

"Very clever, wolf," Sango smirked as she read the note secretly as she signed another autograph.

"Tell _Ino_," Kôga smirked as he went to find someone else to sign.

Sango nodded and went over to fake flirt with Miroku.

Inuyasha watched Kagome with a close—err—nose. He kept is stage persona alive and signed autographs with a carefree almost insane spirit, but on the inside, his emotions went from jealous to angry to protective, and back again.

"Kame-sama! Kame-sama! May I have a kiss!?" One eager fan asked.

Inuyasha almost boiled over, but he caught himself, remembering that right now he was Inuyasha, the lead guitarist of _Du:plicate_, not Inuyasha, the bastard son of Inutashio.

The eight of them made their ways to the platform stage of sorts to meet with some crazy announcer.

"Welcome!" He said. "Today, we have here in our very own Korea, the members of _Du:plicate_ and _CLOUD666_, plus solo artists Inochi Miroku and Sango!"

They bowed and smiled and waved.

"We are going to interview these eight wonderful musicians and ask them about the tour, their lives, and then let some lucky fans ask some questions!" The announcer said.

The crowd cheered, making it harder for them to blush or keep a straight face in Sango's case.

"First question is for Inochi!"

"Hai," Miroku smiled.

"In this wonderful group of people, who do you find yourself most attracted to?"

"Ha, ha! That's easy! Inuyasha-chan! Although, Sango is very beautiful, I find Inuyasha has the most wonderful abs," Miroku winked as fan girls cheered like mad.

"Oh, what does Inuyasha say to this?"

"He's crazy," Inuyasha said.

"Let's see those abs of yours then, Inuyasha," the announcer said.

"What!?" Inuyasha yelled.

Kôga got to work playing the scheming partner and removed Inuyasha's plaid jacket and unbuttoned his shirt in front of the crowd that was going insane with excitement.

"Look at that sexiness!" Kôga smirked.

Inuyasha laughed as he glanced to the back where he could smell hints of Naraku. He saw Sesshômaru there, who nodded at him, revealing a small gun on the inner sleeve of his kimono as he pretended to brush a hair from his face.

Kôga then took off his own shirt and threw it at the crowd, "My abs are much better, ne?" He yelled.

More fans screamed. The announcer laughed as he proceeded to ask the next question to Sango, "Sango, being the person who has been in the industry the longest, what would you say would be the most annoying quality of being a celebrity."

_'If I could only tell the truth,' _Sango thought as she said, "Photo shoots right after publicity stunts."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Ayame butted in, "because you're all tired and sweaty. It sucks a mother."

"Not to mention when you have to where big costumes and be all serious," Kagome stuck out her tongue.

Ayame giggled.

"Is this right, Kôga?"

"No," Kôga shook his head, "the most annoying this is arguing with this here Dog, trying to come up with an album title. I try to suggest things like _Suplifery Metazoid_ but he has to have things like _The Fucker Family _and _Donkey Ass Man_."

"That was you're idea," Inuyasha said, keeping his stage play intact by not attacking him.

"Oh! Really!?" Kôga laughed, "Maybe it was..."

"And so was _The Talking Cigarette Man_."

"Liar," Kôga glared.

"So, here's a general question for all of you, what brands do you smoke?"

"Anything!" Kagome said, "But smoking is bad for you, don't ever smoke!"

"_Jokers_," Kôga said.

"Cigars," Inuyasha smirked.

"Nothing," Sango said stoically.

"_Jokers,_" Miroku said.

"_Luckies_," Hakkaku and Ginta added to the list.

"Nothing usually," Ayame shrugged.

The question and answer interview continued as Sesshômaru watched quietly from the back. His phone rang and he quietly answered it.

"Sesshômaru desu," he said quietly.

"Have you spotted him yet?"

"No."

"Just don't start a scene, okay Sesshômaru?"

"I know, Kagura."

"They know that the kids have to be in by eight, right?"

"Who knows," Sesshômaru said as he continued to glance around looking for Naraku.

"I feel like a parent already... Geez... Well, I have to go, bye."

Click. Dial tone.

Sesshômaru put away the phone and started walking along the back wall of the center of the shopping center. Naraku had to be close by. But where in the name of Satan was he!?

Sesshômaru glared at the annoying task he had been assigned to.

_Wait._

There. There was something in the wall.

Sesshômaru reached his hand towards the wall making sure there was no one looking.

He was sure of it. It had to be _Naraku_.

* * *

**End Chapter.

* * *

**

_Here comes the fun stuff—blood, angst, and the reason why Naraku is after them... (That's going to be a tough one to figure, huh?) Look forward to it! R&R._


	20. Time for Worry

**Disclaimer: **I'm sort of dreading this next scene—I mean, I don't own Inuyasha!

**Slay The Music**

**Scene Twenty: **_Time for Worry_

* * *

The hand of Sesshômaru glided into the wall as if it were not there. Acting carefully, he reached in further. Sure enough, his hand came to rest on the collar of what felt like the robes of someone who held a royal position would wear. He dragged out the figure—what ever it was.

The lights were flickering.

Water sprayed from the ceilings.

People ran as they screamed.

The fire alarms went off.

And so did the lights.

It was the perfect distraction.

And it was most definitely Naraku.

Glaring at the repulsive creature he had pulled out of the wall, he swiftly begun his attack. Knowing it wasn't the best time to think of such, Sesshômaru was glad he had worn his demon lord robes—complete with the armor. Poison claw, dodge, another try, another dodge. Naraku wasn't going to be so easy.

Through the darkness, Sesshômaru felt branch like tentacles grab his robes. They hoisted him into the air and proceeded to choke him. He could feel other limbs race towards him as if to impale him.

"Sankon Tessou!" Shouted a voice through the darkness.

A bright flash of demon energy was introduced to the dark as Sesshômaru fell from the grasp of Naraku's appendages. Sesshômaru could almost picture the scowl of Naraku as Naraku's demon energy faded away.

He was gone.

"Daijobu ka?" Inuyasha asked as he ran over to his brother.

"I'm fine, brother," Sesshômaru said standing up.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked as the rest of the group came to stare at the spot where Naraku's energy was last felt.

"Naraku," Sesshômaru said stoically as he tried to find remnants of the demon.

"Why was he here?" Ayame asked.

"His soul smelt of revenge," Sesshômaru answered.

"Revenge?" Sango repeated, "Against whom? Inuyasha?"

"What did you do this time, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know!" Inuyasha defended himself.

"You must've done _something_! Not every person's enemy hides out in a wall just so he can kill 'im!" Kôga said.

"I really don't know what I did!" Inuyasha protested.

"Think Inuyasha, think!" Hakkaku said.

"I'm thinkin', I'm thinkin'!" Inuyasha growled.

There was a silence.

"Anything?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha shook his head.

"I doubt you'll get an answer out of Inuyasha," Sesshômaru said, "I would suspect that Naraku is also after this Sesshômaru. Be back at the hotel in thirty minutes," he said walking away.

"Some brother you have there, Inuyasha," Ayame said as they all stared confused at Sesshômaru's disappearing form.

* * *

As the group was shoved off into rehearsal the next day, Kikyô was keeping the other managers on their toes. Yelling at them all morning had not been on Kagura, Myôga, or Sesshômaru's agendas.

"What happened there yesterday? I'm getting complains left and right! Two people were injured Sesshômaru, it was your job to make sure that didn't happen!" Kikyô yelled.

"There were no casualties," Sesshômaru stated coolly.

"We're getting fined over a hundred thousand yen, and all you have to say for it is: 'There were no casualties?'" Kikyô said.

"It's not like we don't have the money," Kagura pointed out.

"You're reputation is on the line," Kikyô glared at her.

"Well sorry for not being there," Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Keep that up and we'll have to find another manager for _CLOUD666_." Kikyô frowned.

"Here. A hundred thousand yen for you to pay back those unfortunate fans," Kagura said throwing the money at her. "Now, if you're satisfied, I have a band to manage."

"She's right," Myôga said as Kagura walked out of the conference room.

Kikyô sighed and sat down.

Sesshômaru followed Kagura's path out of the room, as did Myôga.

"I'm getting to old for this," Kikyô sighed as she lay her head down on the table.

* * *

"Ah! Sesshômaru!" Kôga said as Sesshômaru walked onto the stage.

"What is it?"

"We kinda need a drummer," Kôga said pointing to the empty drum set.

"Where's Ginta?" Sesshômaru raised his eyebrow.

"Hah! You're a genius!" Kôga slapped his forehead, "Ginta! Where are you!?"

"Inuyasha," Sesshômaru said walking towards his brother. "You have the night off tonight... however, you and Kagome are to remain indoors."

"Indoors!? Why!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"You're being chased by Naraku, you idiot hanyô. Kikyô is throwing mad bitch fits and the rest of the group must have six bodyguards assigned to each of them."

"Fine, I'll stay inside," Inuyasha growled as he picked up his guitar and proceeded to tune the perfectly tuned instrument.

"Inuyasha," Sesshômaru glared at his younger brother.

"What!?"

"I'm serious."

"I know, I know. I'm not that dumb. I'll stay inside, okay?!" Inuyasha barked.

Sesshômaru glared at his brother once more before walking off of the stage to let them practice.

"From the top!" Inuyasha yelled as he started with practice.

The drums started—One! Two! Three! Four! Inuyasha played out the guitar riffs dramatically over Ginta's drumming. Then Kôga went on with the bass solo, and after, joined Inuyasha for an almost perfect unison.

"_WOUNDS wa fukasugite me no mae mienakute, sonna sugata tada mitsumeta,_" Inuyasha sang in a strange harmony.

"Wounds are too deep, I loose sight of what's before me, just watching that figure," Kôga repeated in a strange English accent.

"_Ne... waratte yo mou nakanaide, koko kara zutto anata o mite iru wa_," Inuyasha's voice ended in a deep shadow.

From there the drumming picked up, as did the bass, the guitar's melody went up and down as if to symbolize a fast pulsing heart beat. They stopped in the middle.

"Something isn't right," Inuyasha said.

"No, something isn't right," Kôga agreed.

"Is it me?" Ginta asked.

"No—there isn't enough guitar parts."

"You've gotta be crazy, you can't play two parts at once," Kôga protested.

"Kôga, I think you have to agree, it's time we finished up this band," Inuyasha said seriously.

"Are you suggesting we break it up?"

"No. We're going to get two more guitarists and a drummer, dumb ass. I think it would be better."

"You're giving up lead guitar?"

"Well then lets find a new vocalist who can speak English, French, and Japanese fluently," Inuyasha offered.

"Let's find a new guitarist," Kôga said.

"Thought so, I don't think Myôga would mind... We should start searching."

"What benefit does this have on the band?" Kôga asked skeptically.

"Better sound," Inuyasha said.

"Good luck finding a decent drummer—I think Aya got the last one, Kôga said pointing at Ginta."

"We also still have to worry about Naraku."

"Did I hear someone say drummer?" Ayame asked.

"Maybe," Kôga shrugged.

"You guys are so lucky you know me," Ayame winked at the two, "I'll have a whole line up of drummers tonight!"

"I can't go out tonight, I'm _grounded_," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Sucks for you! But, we could always have tryouts at the hotel."

"But we're in Korea!" Kôga said.

"And I have sources!" Ayame giggled, "Don't worry your puny little brains out, you could come with me too Kôga, if you wanted."

"Let's talk to Myôga first, alright?" Inuyasha said.

"No problems."

* * *

"..So we were thinking that by adding on three other members to the band, we'd be able to increase our popularity," Kôga said.

The two looked eagerly down at the old man.

"Well," Myôga started, "As long as they aren't introduced until after the tour, then it's okay, but for now, keep it down."

"Yes, sir," Inuyasha nodded.

"Don't forget, on top of rivaling bands and the top spot, you have Naraku to worry about. I don't want to see this get in the way, do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Kôga said.

As the two walked out of the office and onto the stage, they saw Miroku standing there playing one of his songs.

"I hear... you guys are looking for a lead guitarist?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah—what's it to ya?"

"Do I need a résumé or something?"

* * *

**End Chapter.**

* * *

_Wow, is it just me or did my vocabulary get bigger? Well, here's another turn of events. I bet Inuyasha is pissed at me now. He has to worry about albums, his looks, his guitar skills, his guitar, his band, his overall career, NEW BAND MEMBERS, Kagome, **AND **Naraku. Poor Inuyasha. Read, review, enjoy!_


	21. Please Don't Leave

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi owns the rights to Inuyasha; I own the rights to just about nothing.

* * *

**Slay The Music**

**Scene Twenty-One: **_Please Don't Leave_

* * *

"You want to join _Du:plicate?_" Kôga stuttered. 

"I've been thinking about it, and this solo career is sorta driving me crazy—I hate touring alone." Miroku said, "It was much more fun to tour with your best friends all the time, like I did when I was in my old band."

"With Ayame and Hiten and Bankotsu?"

Miroku nodded.

"You want lead guitar?" Inuyasha asked.

"You're giving up your position?" Miroku's eyes widened.

"Yeah," Inuyasha shrugged "my guitar playing days are gonna die soon anyway, my claws are growing back outta self-defense."

"So, I really get lead guitar?"

"Yeah, that's what I said, isn't it, monk?"

"Can we stop with the 'monk'?"

* * *

That night, Kôga and Miroku went out with Ayame—drummer searching. Ayame lead them to a strange looking town on an island right off Korea. Miroku looked hopeful—Kôga looked bored. 

"Mou, Ayame, it took us this long just to get to the club! Do you know how long it will take to find a drummer!" Kôga sighed in frustration.

"Quite a long time, yes I know."

"If Inuyasha were here he'd get rid of the first five-hundred just by looking at them," Kôga sighed.

"There certainly are a lot," Miroku said pointing at the crowd who was grabbing at the forms that were placed at the door.

"You put those there?" Kôga asked.

"Yep," Ayame smiled.

"So is this the part were we sneak in the back door and start the auditions?" Miroku asked.

"Nope, this is the part where I kick out the first hundred rich-snot drummers," Kôga said, "Follow me, Miroku. Ayame, we'll meet you in the club."

"Yes sir, " Ayame stuck out her tongue and went through the black warehouse door in the back.

"Now," Kôga started, walking up to the crowd. "Oi! **Everyone better listen to me if you wanna get in the band!**" He yelled, "**First, anyone wearing a kimono must leave now. Second, anyone who cannot speak fluent Japanese, please leave now. Third, anyone who is piled in visual-kei make-up or dress must leave now. Fourth, if you want to grab my ass, leave now. Fifth, if you cannot play the drums faster than Naraku, please leave.**"

"That's a little harsh now isn't it?" Miroku asked.

"Not everyone tells the truth, I bet half of the guys here just wanna see me or Inuyasha," Kôga shrugged as a few left.

"Let's go with Ayame and start the auditions, okay?"

Kôga nodded and followed his new comrade into the club were Ayame was sitting there blankly watching the set of drums in front of her.

"Let the first person in," Kôga said as he stepped inside.

Miroku opened the door and let one person into the recording room.

Kôga crossed his arms as the poor guy handed Kôga his paper. Kôga scanned over it and handed it to Ayame who did the same thing and handed it to Miroku.

"Please state your name," Kôga said.

"Ano... Kyou desu."

"What do you do for a living, Kyou-chan?" Ayame asked.

"I'm—I'm a college student studying in Korea..."

"How long have you played the drums"...

"Please state your name."

"I am the Blue Thunder—"

"Next" Miroku called instantly...

"Name" Kôga rolled his eyes.

"Akira."

"Profession," Miroku asked.

"Waiter."

"Have you any experience with drums, Akira-san," Ayame asked as she tapped her pencil on an empty clipboard.

"High school and a garage band," he said.

"Please, show us your skill," Ayame yawned...

"Next!" Kôga lazily called

The door opened for the hundredth time. But this time it was different... The first thing the three noticed was a drop of blood that descended to the white polished floor.

"Blood?" Ayame's eyes widened.

"Who's there!"

The body dropped to the ground in exhaustion.

"Bankotsu!" Ayame yelled in concern as she ran towards the limp body and turned him over.

"Aya—chan... Naraku kill... everyone... only me... Jakotsu... left..." he coughed.

"Where? Where is he?" Miroku asked over his former companion.

"In the city... please... I want... I want to be a drummer... for you... one more time..." He coughed up some more blood as Ayame tore part of her shirt to cover his wounds.

"Bankotsu, hang on! Tell us where Jakotsu is!" Ayame yelled as she tied some bandages together and Kôga brought water.

"Alone... he will protect... Inu... Inuyasha..." Bankotsu winced.

Ayame looked up pleadingly into Kôga's eyes.

"Please Kôga," Ayame whispered.

"I understand," Kôga nodded and took Bankotsu outside to the plane on which they had arrived.

* * *

"Inuyasha! Where is Inuyasha? Tell me!" Jakotsu yelled as he paraded through the hotel. 

"Sir, you cannot go in there! Sir! Sir!"

"Tell me now or you die!" Jakotsu threatened the doorman.

The doorman's face turned blue. "S—Seventeenth floor... sir..."

"Arigatô!" Jakotsu yelled as he ran towards the emergency stairs.

_'I must hurry..._' Jakotsu thought to himself as he rounded the tenth flight of stairs. "Here is—"

He opened the door quickly. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

He spotted a few bodyguards down an adjoined corridor. _'There!'_

"Inuyasha is in there?" Jakotsu asked as he ran towards the guarded door.

"You are—"

Sesshômaru stepped out of the hotel room with Kagura.

"Jakotsu, ka?" She said as she raised an eyebrow curiously.

"What is your business here?" Sesshômaru said.

"Naraku is coming," Jakotsu said in a seriousness that was opposite his usual persona.

Sesshômaru's expression flickered with shock. Kagura looked panic-stricken.

"Sesshômaru," She said quickly turning towards him.

Sesshômaru had already opened the door... He narrowed his eyes...

_'Naraku's barrier—it's smell is near.'_

* * *

Kôga frowned at the length of time it was taking to get back to their hotel. He looked at Bankotsu who had passed out a bit earlier. He sighed. 

"Stupid Inukuro," he cursed.

He looked over to the other two; Ayame was in Miroku's comforting arms, crying. Somehow, it made Kôga jealous.

"It's happening again, Miroku-sama, just like it did before..."

"Ayame, please, calm down," Miroku said, "he will be fine."

"His face—his face is the same as Hiten's! Back then, his face... it's the same, Miroku, Bankotsu is dying!"

"Ayame, get a hold of yourself!" Miroku pleaded.

"No, I don't want to loose Bankotsu too, he's like my brother, Miroku-sama..." Ayame cried into his shoulder.

"Ayame, crying over it won't do any good," Kôga said sternly.

"Kôga... kun..." Ayame gasped.

"Come on, we're landing soon. Help me get Bankotsu to a hospital. Miroku, go to Inuyasha."

Miroku nodded as the plane landed at in private setting. Kôga and Ayame headed down to the hotel in a car that was waiting for them. Miroku stayed behind with the bodyguards and carried Bankotsu off to a private hospital.

"Kôga..." Ayame said as she pressed herself against Kôga's right shoulder in the car, "I'm scared..."

Kôga looked down at Ayame's petite form... "Don't worry, it'll be all right."

"I hope so..." she whispered into the crook of his neck.

"We're here," the driver-bodyguard announced.

In the same moment, Ayame and Kôga dashed out of the car and ran to the hotel and to the seventeenth floor.

They saw Kagura staring in fear at the ajar door.

"Kagura? What's wrong?" Ayame called out.

Kagura glanced over and ran to meet Ayame and Kôga.

"Ayame, we should get out of here," she said in panic.

"Why?" Ayame asked in a hesitant yet stern tone.

"My father—he's here," Kagura screamed as she heard a loud crash through the wall.

"If it isn't for my lovely, prostitute of a daughter..." Naraku said in a sadistic murmur.

"No! No!" Kagura yelled over and over. "I haven't done anything wrong! Nothing! Why?"

"Kagura, my daughter, you're carrying the child of my enemy... We wouldn't want that now would we?" He said in a vicious monotone.

Kagura's eyes widened, "Sesshômaru..." she whispered in panic.

"I think it's time I took your heart back into my own hands."

"**_SESSHÔMARU!_**" Kagura cried.

Black. Pale. Red. White. Gold.

In an instant, it was over.

* * *

_Interesting... This was a hard chapter to write. I'm not very good at drawing out emotion, at least... I don't think I am. I finally reached 200+ reviews! So I made this chapter a page longer... Wow, some treat, ne? I love Jakotsu. That is all. Keep in mind, they have six more countries to tour (sweat drop). Oh. Joy._


	22. Pact with the Devil

**Disclaimer: **I'm sick of these things... but in fear of legal troubles, I don't own Inuyasha... (It's more like Inuyasha owns me sigh)

**Slay the Music**

**Scene Twenty-Two: **_Pact with the Devil_

* * *

Anyone who was watching held a deep emotion in his or her heart at that moment. Naraku's long branch-like appendage constricted through Sesshômaru's abdomen, his blood dripped on the bottom of Kagura's kimono, Inuyasha had clawed through Naraku's Neck, and everyone else was left to watch.

Ayame hugged Kagura closer; Kagura gripped Ayame tighter.

Kikyô stepped forward from behind the bodyguards.

"Naraku," she said stepping closer.

Everyone observed her with a silent common interest, for in her hands was an old shrine maiden's bow and two arrows.

"Are you aware, Naraku, of what I am?" She asked in a cold distant voice.

Inuyasha removed his claws from the back of Naraku's neck with a sickening crack.

"Remove your limb from that man, Naraku, or I shall kill you on the spot."

"Kikyô, my dear," Naraku said as he removed the appendage from Sesshômaru's back which cause him to fall over.

Kagura caught him as Naraku stepped closer to Kikyô.

"Kikyô, are you aware of the human heart that lies within this body?" he asked, "Because it calls for you, Kikyô. However, as soon as I rid myself of this heart, I will be after you also, not just the hanyô that dares to strike me."

Inuyasha growled.

In the same moment Sango came rushing up the stairs and joined the group of people gathered in the hallway slowly. "What—what's going on here?"

Naraku glanced at Sango quickly.

"Naraku..." Sango said in a surprised murmur.

Naraku turned his attention back to Kikyô, "heed my warning, Lady Kikyô, the next time you see me, I will not have the heart to spare you."

And with that, Naraku disappeared.

"You're a true shrine maiden?" Kagome gasped as people were coming to the realization of what was happening.

Kikyô nodded and lowered her bow, "As are you."

Kagome slowly nodded to Kikyô's comment. "What else do I not know about you guys?"

"Miroku is a true monk, I'm a demon slayer," Sango said.

"The Shichinintai is an actual army..." Jakotsu offered.

Kagome slid down the wall, "Wow, I thought I was the only one with special powers."

"Well, we'll be ready for Naraku next time," Sango said.

"I have a feeling he's going back to Japan," Kikyô said, "for now, let's get Sesshômaru to a medical facility."

Inuyasha quickly nodded and took his brother in his arms and rushed him down the stairs, jumping is much faster than and elevator anyway...

* * *

Miroku sat outside in the lobby as Bankotsu was rushed into the emergency room. A nurse came up to him.

"M—Miroku-sama?"

"Hai."

"Bankotsu is—he's got internal bleeding... and um, we've got it taken care of... and he's also got splinters in a shoulder wound. He passed out because of um... blood loss..." She stuttered.

"Oh God," Miroku said, shocked.

"The doctors want to know—um... what kind of a fight broke out or what happened."

"I'm not sure, he showed up at the auditions like that. He passed out right on our floor."

"Yes—yes sir... um..." she bowed towards him and was hesitant in her movements.

"Here," Miroku said, noticing her shy movements, "here's my autograph and a pair of my winter gloves, now make sure that man survives."

She took the items with eyes filled with joy and bowed again, "Hai! Miroku-sama!"

Miroku sighed again as the nurse left, "_If only Sango weren't around I would of asked her out_..." he sighed.

He wasn't aware of when he had drifted off to sleep. All he knew were his thoughts of Sango. However, seemingly a minute later Inuyasha was shaking him awake.

"Yo! Miroku! Why are you here? What happened!" Inuyasha asked in a panicked voice.

"Bankotsu was attacked by Naraku..." Miroku said as he slowly woke up.

"Bankotsu?"

"Yeah, D: P's new drummer," Miroku said.

"Really? What happened to his band!" Inuyasha asked.

"Killed this morning. Speaking of which, we should report that," Miroku said taking out his cell phone.

"Not yet," Inuyasha said, "Naraku finds out, and it's more than me and Sesshômaru's asses on the line. Kikyô's already gotten involved, and next thing we know the whole fucking tour group will be involved!" Inuyasha hissed.

"Aren't they already involved? I mean you dragged Kagome into this, then Kikyô, Sesshômaru and Kagura, my entire old band, plus the Shichinintai; all that leaves is Kôga, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Sango... Or maybe Naraku had something to do with Sango and the death of her family..."

"You're right..." Inuyasha sighed as he slumped in the chair.

There was a notable silence between the two rock stars as they stared blankly ahead of themselves.

"So Bankotsu's our new drummer... You and Kôga decide on this without me?" Inuyasha said.

"Well he _was_ fighting for his life and I wasn't about to tell someone who was dying 'no,'" Miroku pointed out.

"You humans are all the same," Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Next thing you know Jakotsu's gonna be our guitarist."

"How about Sango," Miroku suggested, "we could ask her."

"True," Inuyasha nodded, "you ask her."

"Me!"

"You're the one who likes her you moron," Inuyasha reminded.

"You're the one who insisted I not go near her because of a certain incident with her uncle way back when."

"You've already dated her! What does it matter to you?"

"We were _younger _then, trying to get our—or at least _my _career straight! We had no time for—intimate relations."

"You were a virgin," Inuyasha mocked.

"That's embarrassing Inuyasha. And you have the guts to say that in public."

Inuyasha nodded. "But I'm right, aren't I?"

"No," Miroku said as he shook his head 'yes.'

"I'm always right."

"So what about Kagome," Miroku started, "what about her?"

"She's—she's nothing, just a friend."

Miroku nodded sarcastically.

"What?"

"So, if you had to choose between Ayame or Kagome, when both were in heat, which one would you do?"

"Keh! I don't need it," Inuyasha crossed his arms arrogantly.

At that moment, a surgeon walked up to the arguing band mates. "Sirs, are you the ones that brought in Bankotsu and Sesshômaru?"

They nodded.

"Well I'm afraid they'll be staying in overnight, or at least, the human will. I haven't performed the healing tests on your brother, Inuyasha-san."

"Just whisper in his ear that Kagura's in danger and he'll wake up in no time," Inuyasha joked as Miroku elbowed him.

"Do you have insurance?" The doctor asked.

"Pfft! Who do you think you're talking to? Of **_course _**we have insurance!" Inuyasha declared.

After handing over the insurance cards to the doctor, Myôga and a shaken Kagura came into the waiting room.

"What happened," Myôga asked.

"Fight with Naraku, Sesshômaru was impaled," Inuyasha said.

"Bankotsu was also attacked this morning."

"You guys have to fly to China tomorrow, you guys are doing two concerts there in less than a week! I do know from Kôga that Bankotsu is your new drummer, but he can't be publicly official if he doesn't do just regular drumming for a while. If he can't perform in China, then he can't debut back home."

"Give the guy a break, Myôga, his closest friends have just been slaughtered!" Inuyasha defended.

Myôga crossed his arms and sighed. "I don't like this, I don't like it one bit. But Bankotsu will at least have to play by Thailand or he won't be debuting in Japan any time soon."

Miroku nodded, "He should be well by then."

"Good," Myôga said. "And one more thing I thought I should tell you before we go sign Sesshômaru's release papers... Sango's gotten severely depressed in the last hour—I think it would be better to—not annoy her, shall we?"

Inuyasha and Miroku nodded.

But in the pit of his stomach, Miroku's concern for the girl began to grow.

* * *

_Another chapter done! I hope this story doesn't go to far over thirty chapters... (Sigh) Anyway, next time the band is off to China—will Bankotsu make it in time? And who will be Du:Plicate's new guitarist? _

_**T**__**o be continued...**_


	23. The Emotion of Despair

**Disclaimer: **I don't see why I do this, I get nothing from writing these fics and I certainly don't own any of the characters... well I'll keep going for your enjoyment!

* * *

**Slay the Music**

**Scene Twenty-Three: **_The Emotion of Despair_

* * *

"Everyone on the plane!" Kikyô called to the group that was lazily waiting in the private section of the air port.

"Finally..." Kôga said as he got up with a bone-crunching crunch.

"That sounded healthy," Miroku commented to his new band mate.

"Most definitely," Jakotsu said, even his fiery personality had gone from high to an all time low from their five hour wait.

"God, I wonder if the plane is even safe to travel all the way to Beijing on," Ayame said.

"It's not that far away," Kagome said, "is it?"

"Keh! Of course not!" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Hurry up," Sesshômaru stoically scolded them.

"Yes sir," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"So why are you still here Jakotsu?" Kagome asked.

"Bankotsu-oo-Aniki's orders," Jakotsu said curtly.

"Keh," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"What, Inuyasha-_kun_ you don't like my presence!" Jakotsu asked in his normal Jakotsu tone.

"No!"

"Aww, Inuyasha, be nice," Ayame scolded.

"No one asked you!" Inuyasha said as he stalked off to his room on the plane.

"Someone's cranky today," Kagome said as she took a sip of a soda.

Ginta and Hakkaku sat down on the couch opposite Jakotsu.

"Hey, man, what's up?" Hakkaku said, starting the conversation.

"Nothing really," Jakotsu shrugged, "I just wish Bankotsu-oo-Aniki was here, everyone present is in a bad mood."

"Yeah," Ginta agreed.

"It would be nice if someone smiled," Hakkaku commented as Sango stoically walked by.

"She doesn't even hear us anymore," Ginta sighed.

"Sango, right?" Jakotsu asked, "The tomboy-girl?"

"Yeah," Hakkaku said, "the one who is more of a man than most of us guys here."

Jakotsu laughed a bit, "she doesn't seem the type on stage, but if she's a he-she, then I guess I wish she would cheer up too."

"Still against women?"

"Most," Jakotsu nodded, "I'm okay with Kagura and Sango though. I don't know many others... Where's Bankotsu-oo-Aniki?"

"In the hospital," Ginta said answering the question that Jakotsu already knew the answer to.

They all sighed. It was going to be a really long day.

* * *

Sango bit her lip as she sat down on her bed. Emotions ran through her head and she could not suppress them. In all truths, she felt like dying, and what sparked that passion was the face of Naraku as he impaled Sesshômaru.

It was the same face Kohaku had held that day.

She shook with fear. Naraku had glanced at her ever so slightly, but that was enough to send memories spiraling back to her.

"Kohaku... Chichi-ue..." Sango breathed as she clutched her chest where her heart throbbed.

There was a knock on the plastic door of her small room. She looked towards it and panicked. No one was going to see her like this—vulnerable and weak. So, with no other present options, she switched to her stage persona as the door opened.

"Sango," the concerned voice of Miroku entered.

"What is it?" She asked, not daring to face him.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"No," she answered abruptly.

He sat down next to her and attempted to reach out to touch her shoulder but she slapped his hand away.

"I don't need it..." she whispered.

"Don't need what?"

"All this," she said as she finally looked at him.

Miroku shifted his weight backwards as the look in her eyes penetrated his soul.

"Sango..." he gasped.

A familiar spark of fiery passion showed in her eyes as her name was uttered from his lips.

"No!" She yelled as she harshly turned back towards the window. "I won't have it!"

"Please, come back to us Sango," Miroku pleaded.

"Why should I? To watch you all die trying to fight off your enemy!"

"At least we're _trying_," Miroku tried to reason. "Stop avoiding the situation!"

"Avoiding! I've spent countless years trying to suppress my feelings and when I finally do try to cope with them, you tell me I'm _avoiding_ my situation!" Sango yelled.

"I—"

"You nothing. Get out."

"I won't leave you like this."

"Get out!"

"No—!"

Sango was suddenly pulled into his arms. She closed her eyes tightly as tears of emotion threatened to leave her.

"Stop holding it back," Miroku whispered.

Sango refused, punching Miroku in the stomach and trying to get him away from her.

Miroku sunk to the ground on impact as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Get out! I don't need your help!" She cried.

Miroku moved to stand but found that he couldn't. "S—Sango..." he breathed as he doubled over.

Sango watched him as he fell to the ground. She panicked.

"Hôshi-sama? Hôshi-sama? Miroku!" She yelled as she shook him.

_No response._

* * *

Cliff hangar? Maybe? I tried. I'm not feeling like writing so much down here because I'm working on art work for my original fiction on FictionPress. Yes, I'm ruining the lives of more anime characters.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	24. Live Me Dead

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**Slay The Music**

**Scene Twenty-Four: **_Live Me Dead_

* * *

Sango rushed out of her room into the center of the plane where everyone was sitting. She was shaking and cold sweat was visible of her face.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked immediately.

Sango ran over to Ayame and clung on to her as tears streamed down her face.

"What's wrong? Sango!"

"Hôshi-sama... **Miroku's not breathing!**" Sango breathed.

"Oh my God," Ayame gasped clasping her hand over her mouth. Quickly she placed Sango on a nearby couch and ran to Sango's room.

"I'll get Sesshômaru," Kagome said.

Jakotsu, Ginta, and Hakkaku followed Ayame's pursuit towards Sango's room.

"I didn't mean it..." Sango cried as she was left alone on the couch.

Kikyô and Sesshômaru walked out of the plane's office.

"What happened?" Kikyô asked as Miroku was brought out to the main room of the plane.

"I—he—he couldn't stand, he fell over..." Sango whispered as more tears flowed down her disheartened face.

"What happened before that?"

"He wouldn't go away," Sango muttered.

"And what did you do, Sango?"

"I—I hit him... and he wouldn't get up... You don't think I hit something bad do you?"

Sesshômaru examined the fallen rock star's unconscious body as Jakotsu gladly began CPR on him. "You may have," he concluded, "Myôga, I want you to take a look at him."

Myôga nodded and leaned onto his lower half of the body. "Sango, show me where he was hit."

Sango slowly stood and walked over to point at Miroku's upper abdomen.

"I see," Myôga said as he began to massage the area.

"What's wrong with him?" Inuyasha asked as he came out of his own room.

"He's unconscious," a teary-eyed Ayame said in a worried tone. "Where's Kôga?"

"Sleeping," Inuyasha said, "I'll go wake him up, he knows a few things maybe..."

Ayame nodded and went back to watching Miroku's still form.

"Find anything Myôga?"

"Something, but something I know not of."

"He's breathing again," Jakotsu said proudly.

Kagome let out a huge sigh of relief, "Thank God."

"No, thank me," Jakotsu corrected.

"Thank you so much, Jakotsu!" Ayame said.

Jakotsu beamed.

"When we land, we should cancel things for a few days or so, Miroku needs some attention," Myôga determined.

Kikyô nodded.

"Good, that gives us time for Bankotsu-oo-Aniki to get to China too!"

"What'd I miss?" Kôga asked as he and Inuyasha walked back in.

"Everything," Ayame answered.

"Great," Kôga said as he turned to leave.

"Wait," Myôga said, "Kôga, you have a year or two of medical school behind you, tell me what you feel here."

The sleepy wolf walked over to Myôga's side and sat down on the floor. "Where?"

"Here," Myôga said, taking Kôga's hand and placing it below Miroku's sternum. "What do you feel?"

Kôga's eyes were sleepy no longer as he sharply perked up and shot a horrified look at Myôga.

"You feel it too, huh?"

"What? What do you feel?" Kagome asked.

"More of what I lack _to feel._"

"What?" Inuyasha asked this time.

"Miroku's body is missing a section in the upper abdominal area next to his right lung," Kôga said.

"Oh my God," Sango gasped as she ran into her own room.

"We have to get him to a hospital quick," Kôga said, "Sesshômaru, do we have his medical records?"

"I'll search," Sesshômaru said stoically as he left the room.

"Wow, I didn't know you were so smart," Inuyasha admitted.

"I didn't always want to work for _you,_ you know."

Inuyasha shrugged and sat down at Miroku's feet. "Is going to be ok?"

"If he's survived this long, I believe he can," Kôga nodded as Sesshômaru walked in with a manila folder.

"It's the basic things, and a treatment record from last month."

Kôga nodded as he opened the file. "It doesn't say anything."

"Not surprising, medical facilities these days are going to the cats," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Kôga nodded in agreement as he searched through the file more.

"Wait a minute..." Kôga stopped, "_I hereby diagnose the patient with an atypical case of Healer's Curse in which a black hole is present in his body. Within two to four years, the whole will move to the outside of the body, I predict his right hand, in which case, a rosary of forty Buddhist sealing beads will be used to seal the hole, called a wind scar. Miroku should avoid excessive drink and activity, which causes him to use unnecessary upper body strength. Signed, Lady Kaede._"

"So Sango hit this black hole?" Inuyasha asked.

"Most likely," Kôga nodded.

"And he went in to shock?"

"Probably."

"And he'll wake up—?"

"In a day or two," Kôga answered as he stood up.

"Wait! What happened to the immediate attention idea?" Kagome asked.

"If he's unconscious we have nothing else we can do for him without the proper equipment," Kôga said.

"So we just leave him?" Ayame asked hesitantly.

Kôga nodded, "Just keep a rag over his head and force water down his throat and he'll live."

* * *

The sky slowly turned dark. Sango and Ayame were the only ones still awake as they watched Miroku's unmoving form. Ayame glanced over at Sango who seemed unreachable at this point. Ayame sighed.

"I'll be right back," Ayame finally said, although no one was listening.

Robotically she made her way over to Kôga's room and let herself in. He was looking out of the window and listening to an mp3 player, tapping his foot to the music as he sat on a bed.

Ayame cautiously moved over towards him. She sat down and he instantly turned to face her.

"Ayame," he said as she won his attention. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep, I was so scared for Miroku," she admitted.

"I said he'd be okay, didn't I?"

"Yeah but..." she said as her voice wavered.

"But nothing, you should sleep."

"I don't want to..." she cried as she clung on to his arm.

He hesitantly put his arm around her as she cried.

"Are you sure he'll be okay?"

"I said so didn't I?"

"Yeah... I just—I just don't want to loose anyone else."

"You won't," Kôga reassured her. "Just go to sleep and everything will be okay in the morning."

"No," Ayame refused.

"Okay then," Kôga said putting his music player away, "you can stay here tonight."

Ayame nodded slowly as she cried again into his shoulder.

Kôga looked down at her.

_'It's going to be a very long night_,' he thought to himself.

* * *

_Finally I got this chapter done (Big sigh). So what do you guys think? Will Miroku be able to keep his career with the Kazaana? And how about Bankotsu? Hahaha... I love torturing these character's lives... I mean uh—yeah... **R**ead **and R**eview!_


	25. Thus with A Kiss

**Disclaimer: **No own, no sue, ha!

**Slay the Music**

**Scene Twenty-Five: **_Thus with A Kiss_

* * *

Kagome let out a heavy sigh as she set foot on China's ground. "You know, I was looking forward to China, but it's so hard to be happy when everyone is on the verge of death or suicide..." she mumbled to no one in particular.

"At least we don't have to go through the shouts from fans until we get past security," Inuyasha said.

"Great," Kagome said as she lugged her travel pack behind her.

"Slowly now, Hôshi-sama," Sango said as she assisted Miroku down the steps.

"Sango, you could at least call me by my name, I just woke up for crying out loud!"

"If you have the strength to grab my ass, I have the will to call you Hôshi," Sango replied.

"You're so mean," Miroku whined.

"I'll show you mean," Sango glared.

"At least you're back to normal," Miroku smiled.

Sango said nothing but walked him down the stairs of the plane.

"Bankotsu-oo-Aniki! You're awake now! How are you doing?" Jakotsu said happily as he chatted into his phone.

"Hurry up, Jakotsu, you're blocking the door," Kôga whined.

"Shush! I'm talking to Bankotsu!"

Kôga rolled his eyes, "well he's not gonna turn ugly if you don't talk him."

"You never know," Jakotsu shrugged. "Are the nurses treating you okay? Do they make you eat Jell-o?"

Kôga's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "If you don't move I will kick you out of this door do you hear me?"

"...Don't eat the green kind, it'll make you fat," Jakotsu said to Bankotsu, ignoring Kôga.

"Gah! I can't take it anymore!" Kôga said shoving Jakotsu out of the way.

Jakotsu glared at Kôga. Kôga glared at Jakotsu.

"Oh boy," Ayame sighed. "Come on, Kôga, Jakotsu, we have fans to please."

The two men glared at each other the whole way down...

* * *

Fans, fans, and more fans, every one of them screaming in a foreign language. Inuyasha could barely handle it, but he put on a silly grin and kept walking, signing a grand total of three autographs along the way.

The crew finally made it to the bus; the last of them was Jakotsu, who kissed every cute fan boy there was out there before finally waving goodbye.

"It's a miracle they don't file a law suit," Kikyô sighed from behind her paperwork.

"If they love me, why would they?" Jakotsu smiled.

"I don't know if you realize this or not, Jakotsu, but not all men are gay or bisexual. Some men actually only like girls," Kikyô said in a very serious tone.

"Like me!" Miroku raised his hand.

"Us too!" Inuyasha and Kôga said.

"You guys are no fun," Jakotsu glared, "You guys do know there are more guys in China though, right? That means, I get more choices," he stuck his tongue out.

"You do that," Miroku said.

"I will, as I think of Bankotsu and his wonderful—" Jakotsu was cut off by Kagome.

"This is rated PG-13 I hope you know."

"Right."

"Next stop is dinner at this French place called, _Mon Cherie_. Hope you guys like snails," Kikyô said as she went into a private section of the bus.

Ayame sighed and then stood up, "I'm going to find something to wear."

"Me too," Kagome said, following Ayame as if she were Ayame's little sister.

There was a silence as the rest of them sat on the two leather couches with solemn looks on their faces. Miroku coughed. Sango flinched. Nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

_Sorry about the long update, but as I explained to my readers on FictionPress, my Aunt Gina died on Saturday, my papa had to get triple bypass surgery, and there was a rat in my shoe yesterday morning. My luck is going down the drain._


	26. Welcome to the Future

**Disclaimer: **I get nothing from writing this fic, and I don't own Inuyasha. This is strictly entertainment for geeks like me. (_Smiles_)

**Slay the Music **

**Scene Twenty-Six: **_Welcome to the Future_

* * *

"Bankotsu-oo-Aniki comes back today!" Jakotsu cheered on the third morning of their stay in China. 

"Jesus, Jakotsu, you're like some wired cockroach today, slow down, man," Kôga said.

Jakotsu only smiled at Kôga as he finished his breakfast.

"Everyone has to come down and welcome Aniki to China," Jakotsu announced. "You two, Inuyasha-chan!"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time," Inuyasha said from behind his guitar.

"Three 'o clock this afternoon, right?" Ayame asked.

Jakotsu nodded.

"Finally Onii-san gets to hang out with us again, it's been forever, right Miroku?"

Miroku nodded as he watched TV in the corner with Kagome and Hakkaku.

"Bankotsu's our new drummer for Du:Plicate," Kôga said as he came over and sat down with Ayame, Jakotsu, and a Ginta who was stuffing his face with rice and eggs.

"He deserves it," Ayame nodded.

Jakotsu also agreed, "he needs more attention."

Sango walked by quietly with her headphones on. No one had interrupted her little bubble since they had arrived in China, and no one was going to burst it then. Of course—Miroku was always around...

"Hey Sango," he tapped her on the shoulder.

"What do you want?"

"Can we—can we um... talk?"

"What's there to talk about?"

"You've been avoiding me ever since I collapsed."

Sango said noting, but began to walk towards the back of the bus.

"Sango, will you say something to me?"

"Like what? I'm sorry I knocked you out? I'm sorry that you have a big air void in your body? I'm sorry for not saying 'good morning' to you today? What do you want me to say Houshi-sama?"

"Good morning would be a nice one..." he said as he nervously played with his hands.

"Well good morning, and goodbye," Sango said turning away from him once again.

"Look, Sango," Miroku pursued.

"What now?"

"This probably isn't the best time to ask you, but the guys wanted me to ask you if you wanted to be on guitars for Du:Plicate? ...Maybe?"

"You're kidding right? You want me to be in that testosterone driven group? You've got the wrong person," Sango said putted her earphones back on.

"Give it a chance, Sango," Miroku pleaded.

Sango ignored him.

Miroku sighed and gave up, walking back to the rest of the group with his head hung in defeat.

"Ouch, man," Ayame said.

"No kidding," Miroku held his head.

* * *

At three 'o clock later that day, the whole tour group was down at the airport, thanks to Jakotsu. It wasn't that the rest of them weren't happy that Bankotsu was returning, it was just that Bankotsu and Jakotsu together—might have been too much of a strain on the group with all that had been going on. 

"Flight One-Four-Seven A private section is unloading," and intercom voice said.

"That's Aniki's flight, ne, Ayame?"

"Yup," Ayame nodded.

The group of disguised superstars and their managers went over to the door where Bankotsu, also disguised walked out of the gate and into Jakotsu's arms.

"Welcome, Bankotsu-oo-Aniki," Jakotsu said with a hug.

"Yeah, welcome to China," Ayame greeted with her own hug.

"Hey, nice to see you on your feet," Miroku said with a small bow.

"Nice to see our new drummer is ready to go," Kôga smiled.

"I'm in?" Bankotsu asked.

"You're the best in Japan, why not?" Inuyasha said from the back of the group.

"I appreciate that, Inuyasha," Bankotsu said with a smirk.

"No problem," Inuyasha said from behind his sunglasses and big jacket.

"Let's go to the hotel, you guys look ridiculous in these outfits," Kagura said.

* * *

"So you guys find a position for rhythm guitar yet?" Bankotsu asked at Inuyasha's informal band meeting in a separate hotel room from the rest of the group. 

"No, Sango's declined to offer, and there's no amateur that we could get that would satisfy the position," Miroku admitted.

"Any ideas?" Inuyasha asked.

"Doesn't Jakotsu play guitar?" Kôga asked.

Bankotsu nodded, "he was lead guitarist in the Shichinintai."

"So he's not an amateur?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not really, but he doesn't play for just anyone, you know."

"Well he seems to play for you," Miroku said.

"True, but I don't know if he'll want to play for—wait, Inuyasha you're the leader of this band, ne?"

"No shit Sherlock," Inuyasha said.

"He'll probably play if you guys want him too."

"He's our best bet," Kôga said.

"So you're okay with the whole fact that he and I are an item?"

"We've gotta get used to you two sooner or later," Miroku sighed.

"Then I'll go grab him and the managers and we can discuss a new debut album or something," Bankotsu said.

"Yeah," Inuyasha nodded as he laid himself onto the red silk sheets of the first class hotel room.

"You think we can pull this off?" Kôga asked.

"We've got the sound, the looks, and the gay ones," Miroku said, "it's the typical Jrock band."

Kôga laughed as he took out a beer and tossed one to Miroku and one to Inuyasha.

"Want one?" Kôga asked as Bankotsu and Jakotsu walked in.

"Yeah," Bankotsu nodded as Kôga threw four more out to Jakotsu, Bankotsu, Sesshômaru, and Myôga.

"Let's make a toast," Kôga started.

"To the new _Du: Plicate_," Inuyasha said.

"To the new _Du: Plicate_," the rest of them repeated before taking drinks of the alcoholic beverage.

"I pray that we don't drive ourselves insane," Miroku added.

* * *

"Now that they're having a band meeting, I think we should call one together too," Ayame said as the members of _CLOUD666_ sat lazily in their own hotel room. 

"Sango's lucky, she gets her own hotel room," Kagome sighed.

"If you eat one more pocky stick you're going to explode, Kagome-nee-chan," Ginta said.

"I know, I should stop," Kagome said putting away her snack.

"We have rehearsals tomorrow, don't we?" Hakkaku whined.

Ayame nodded.

"We're recording in two days, aren't we?" Ginta asked.

Ayame again nodded.

"Great, we should think of some new songs then..." Kagome growled as she was forced to sit up.

The group sat silently for minutes before the phone interrupted the peace. Lazily, Ayame reached over to grab the cordless phone.

"Hello?" She said idly. There was a pause. Ayame's eyes widened. "Yes I understand, we'll be down there immediately," she said suddenly as she stood up and frantically reached for her coat and cell phone.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Who was it?" Ginta added.

"C'mon guys, hurry, Sango's in the hospital." Ayame said as she dialed the number for their driver, "She tried to kill herself," she added in a nervous murmur.

* * *

_Gah, I have no comments today, all I have to say is thank God for **X Japan** (hearts). Read and Review... _


	27. My Blue Rose Changes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**Slay The Music **

**Scene Twenty-Seven: **_My Blue Rose Changes_

* * *

Sango stared at the white ceiling above her. There was no feeling in her body to remind her of what she had just done. Of course, the memory was scarred into her mind.

She had taken a knife from the kitchen in her hotel room and locked herself in the bathroom. No note, no tears, just pure instinct had driven her. She herself did not understand her own misery; all she knew was that she was going to end it. So sitting down on the bathroom floor, she placed the knife right under her hand...

But before she could a single person's image in her mind caused her hand to slip, and instead of cutting her wrist, she had slashed through her leg. She threw down the knife and fell into emotional disorder.

"_Miroku,_" she had cried out for him as she laid on the cold tile floor, bathed in her own blood.

But Miroku never came as she shed her tears. The blue rose of loneliness had been presented to her once again. She blacked out.

"Now I'm here..." she whispered to herself as she stroked the bandages on her left leg.

"Finally your awake!" A worried voice came to her ear.

"...Kikyô-san..." Sango said weakly, "I'm sorry, Kikyô, I didn't mean for this to happen..."

"It's okay, Sango, just make sure you're ok," Kikyô said as she stood next to her.

Sango smiled faintly, "You're definitely a better manager than my last," she joked.

Kikyô smiled, "Don't worry, you'll be back to normal in no time."

Sango nodded quietly.

Ayame and Kagome came through the doors after that, with Ginta and Hakkaku behind them.

"Oh! Sango! You're okay!" Kagome exclaimed as she hugged her.

"We came as quickly as we could," Ayame said, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, guys," Sango smiled, "That's what drugs are for."

Hakkaku shook his head, "You joke around to much."

Sango laughed a little, as the two original band members of Du:Plicate walked in.

"Hey, sis," Kôga waved.

"Kôga-onii-chan," Sango waved back.

"What did you think you were doing, Imoto!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he placed his hand on top of her head.

"Hello, Inuyasha," she said, removing his hand.

"So what can your big brothers do to help you out?" Kôga asked as he came over to stand next to Inuyasha.

"Go buy me some Korean candy," Sango smiled.

"How much money you got on ya?" Inuyasha asked Kôga who pulled out his wallet.

"Enough," Koga said as he counted a few bills.

"Okay, we'll go get you your candy, but you better be alive when we get back," Inuyasha warned.

"Bye," Sango waved at the two.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu went inside next.

"Hey," Bankotsu said.

"Geez, Sango, you got us all worked up, I thought you were dying!" Jakotsu said.

"Why'd you bring a guitar?" Sango asked as she pointed to the gig bad strapped to his back.

"Well, I am the new guitarist of Du:Plicate," Jakotsu smirked, "and I thought you may want to be serenaded."

Sango laughed, "You're too cute, Jakotsu."

"I know," Jakotsu smiled.

"Where's Miroku?" Bankotsu asked.

"I'm right here," Miroku said as he opened the door.

"Well, we're going to go help Kôga and Inuyasha, aren't we guys?" Ayame said to everyone else in the room.

Quietly everyone shuffled out of the room, leaving Miroku and Sango alone.

"Where do I start?" Sango asked quietly.

"You don't need to," Miroku said as he walked over to her bedside.

"I didn't—"

"You don't have to tell me anything," Miroku said. "All I needed to know is if you were safe or not.

A tear surfaced upon Sango's cheek. Slowly she wrapped her arms around him, and cried. No words were spoken between them as Sango cried into his shoulder. Miroku comforted her with his presence, and that was all she needed.

"_I love you_, _Miroku_," Sango whispered.

* * *

"We kind of left in a hurry, do you think she'll be alright?" Ayame asked as they drove down the street looking for Inuyasha and Kôga.

"She's with Miroku, remember?" Ginta pointed out.

"Heh," Bankotsu smirked, "That's gotta be a sin to fuck in a hospital, right?"

"Bankotsu!" Kagome exclaimed as she hit him playfully on the shoulder, "That's naughty..."

"You're such a kid, Kagome-chan," Ayame said as the group laughed.

"I know," Kagome smiled.

"Ah! Look it's Dumb and Dumber!" Hakkaku pointed to a Korean food store.

"Go get them," Ayame instructed as the two canines walked out of the food store, avoiding the fans with their huge sunglasses and big hats.

"Hai," Hakkaku and Ginta nodded as they stepped out of the van and proceeded to abduct the two.

"Oh, hey guys..." Kôga said as Hakkaku pushed him inside.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha demanded as he too was shoved inside.

"Miroku and Sango are alone in the hospital room," Kagome winked at Inuyasha.

Kôga choked back a laugh, "The way you say that, Kame, makes it sound illegal!"

"It should be!" Kagome said.

"Oh, you mean they're screwing in the hospital room?" Inuyasha asked.

"Who knows? This is Miroku we're talking about," Bankotsu said, "Miroku with his hormone driven mind."

Ayame's phone rang, and Kagome picked it up (because Ayame was driving). "Môshi, môshi?"

Silence was spread through the car as Kagome listened to the person on the other line.

"Okay Kagura, we'll be there A-S-A-P!" Kagome grinned as she put away the phone. "_CLOUD666_ is due in the recording studio for our album."

"Oh," Ayame said, "Where should we drop you guys off, _Du:Plicate_ and Jakotsu?"

"Hey! I'm part of the band too now!" Jakotsu protested.

"Oh! Wow, really?"

"Yeah, rhythm guitar. That way I can stand closer to Aniki on stage," Jakotsu smirked.

"So where do I drop you guys off?" Ayame asked.

The guys exchanged lost glances at each other.

"Just take us with you, when we get bored..."

"When we get there," Kôga mentioned.

"...We'll call a driver to take us somewhere else."

"Okay," Ayame said. "Where's the studio?"

"_North South Japan_," Kagome said, "It's on Huang Di Street."

"God it'll be a miracle if we aren't hoarded by fans when we step outta this van," Ayame said.

"It's a pretty private road, so I hope there aren't many," Kagome sighed.

So after a small silent drive, the two bands arrived at a tall black building with a little unnoticeable sign that read: "_North South Japan_." Ayame parked the van outside and sighed.

"Guess we're here."

"Kagura's here too," Kôga pointed, "and she doesn't look to happy to see us."

"That's strange," Kagome remarked as the group made their way out of the van.

"Ayame," Kagura said directly to the leader of their band, "There's a new situation—and it's just another item to add to your stress levels. Hurry up and get inside."

"What is it, Kagura?" Kagome asked as they all made their way inside and followed Kagura through the halls.

"Well," she started as she turned to face the group... she paused.

"Kagura-san?" Ginta asked in a concerned way.

"You've heard of rabid fans, right?" Kagura stated bluntly.

* * *

I've been neglecting this fic, I know, I know. I got sick recently and I didn't feel like getting out of bed—At all. That and my Filipino cousins were on the phone last night and they kept me up. (I haven't spoken to them in five years!) I'm going to try to get back on schedule, but I don't know if I'll be able to get on schedule fast enough for your liking. I apologize now if the next update is five years from now. (Ha, ha, I'm kidding, it'll be done by May at maximum I hope). Read and Review, it keeps my spirits up and the bed bugs away. I must sleep now. (Sneeze) 


	28. As the Wind Changes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha... Sorry to disappoint you.

**Slay The Music**

**Scene Twenty-Eight: **_As the Wind Changes_

* * *

"Rabid fans?" Inuyasha repeated. 

Kagura nodded, "They're asking for this wonderful element called fan service."

"Fan service?" Kôga and Inuyasha jumped back in horror.

"Don't worry, I'm not your manager, so yours might come as a delay. But for now, were going to have to set up pairings and such. Your going to have to give the fans what they want or you'll die. Never forget that they're the ones that put you here."

"So what do we do? Ginta and Kagome? Hakkaku and Kagome?" Ayame asked as Kagome froze up.

"No, you forget that the public thinks Kagome is with Inuyasha. Ginta, Hakkaku, they're requesting yaoi."

The two blinked and then glanced at each other.

"What are you serious?" Hakkaku exclaimed.

Kagura nodded.

"But—" Ginta was about to complain.

"No buts, if you guys want money you guys need to perform."

"Always blunt, aren't you, Kagura?" Ayame said.

"Comes with the job."

"I'll do it!" Jakotsu raised his hand.

"Your not apart of their band," Bankotsu reminded him.

"I'll still do it," Jakotsu grinned, "Nothing's wrong with an extra person in a photo shoot."

Kôga slapped his forehead in exasperation. "There's something wrong with that partner of yours, Bankotsu…"

"I realize," Bankotsu sighed.

"This is depressing, I want ramen," Inuyasha sighed with Bankotsu.

"Yeah, lets go find a ramen cart," Bankotsu nodded.

"I'll go get your bodyguards," Kagura said, picking up her phone.

"Thanks," Kôga muttered as the members of _CLOUD666 _walked away.

"I say we ditch the guards and walk around town," Inuyasha said.

"And get killed by fans? Ha, you're funny," Bankotsu said.

"We could take on a few fans," Inuyasha said.

"Try millions," Kôga said pointing outside.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "When the hell did they get there!"

"Between the time we walked through those doors and now," Kôga said, stepping away from the glass entrance doors.

"I feel vulnerable suddenly," Bankotsu said as his eye twitched in annoyance.

"Hello to our wonderful fans!" Jakotsu called as he waved at the screaming mob.

"I hate fan mobs," Kôga whined.

"Bodyguards are here," Bankotsu sighed in relief.

* * *

Sango blushed as the touch of Miroku's lips on hers faded away. She looked back at him to find him fondly smiling at her as he brushed away her hair from her face. 

"I missed your kisses," he said quietly.

"Miroku—I—" Sango started, but stopped.

"What is it, Sango?"

"If you don't mind… I think I would like to take back what I said all those years ago about how you didn't really love me and that I just wanted to be alone…" She shyly said as she played with her bangs. "Because…"

"I don't want to be alone either, Sango," Miroku replied to her unspoken words.

Sango glanced up at him.

"So, would you like to—go out with me again?"

"I would," Sango nodded.

"Good, because then I can kiss you legally," he joked as he bent over to kiss her again.

"Like you would care," she laughed as he continued to kiss her.

"I wouldn't, actually…"

"You should."

"All I really want is to be with you," he said.

"And every other girl in Asia," Sango said as they finally broke off their informal kiss.

"That hurts," Miroku frowned.

"It's the truth," Sango grinned.

"Well at least you're back to normal, your other side scares me," Miroku nodded.

"What other side?"

"The suicidal, pissed off, quiet, **_VIOLENT_**, one," Miroku said.

"Oh? But that's my stage character," Sango said.

"Yes, but she comes to life when you get really angry. And why is it that I'm always in range of her fury!"

"You're a really unlucky person, Houshi-sama."

"Again with the Houshi?"

Sango nodded, "I'm back to 'normal' aren't I?"

Miroku pouted, "But Sango--!"

"But Houshi—I've been good," she smirked as she grabbed his robe and whispered in his ear.

"Okay, that was sexy, I can live with that," he smirked and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Oh? My Houshi likes sexy does he?"

"Yes, he does," Miroku nodded.

"Typical guy aren't you?" Sango shook her head.

"Aw, Sango, you ruined it!"

"I'm sorry," she smiled.

"No you're not," he pouted.

"No I'm not."

Miroku hung his head, "If only you had kept going—"

"The way you say that makes it sound illegal," Sango said.

"Everything I say sounds illegal according to the Inuyasha," Miroku sighed.

"He's right," Sango nodded.

"But! You're my girlfriend! You're supposed to be on my side!" He pouted once more.

"Aw, poor Houshi," she shook her head in fake sympathy.

"You don't help me," Miroku cried.

* * *

"What does a superstar have to do to get a little ramen around here!" Inuyasha yelled. 

"Was that a rhetorical question?" Bankotsu asked out loud.

"Of course it was rhetorical, dumb-ass!" Inuyasha barked.

"Cool it you mutt," Kôga said in annoyance, "There's a vending machine downstairs, they probably have ramen down there."

"And how do you know that?"

"They've invented this wonderful thing called a 'sign,' Dog-Face, and its hanging right there."

"Who are you calling 'Dog-Face,' Wolf-Breath?"

"God, will you guys shut up so we can get the fucking food already!" Bankotsu gritted his teeth and tried to control his temper.

"We could make it a lunch date!" Jakotsu suggested.

"It's not that bright outside, Jakotsu," Bankotsu pointed out.

"Never too late for lunch," Jakotsu said.

Kagura entered the lobby once more, "the kids want to know if you guys would like to be feature musicians in a song called "Reveal All.' I called Sesshomaru already, and he doesn't care if you say yes or no."

Inuyasha and Kôga exchanged glances. "We have nothing better to do," Inuyasha shrugged.

"Then to the recording booth you go," she said.

"What! We haven't even seen the music yet you crazy—"

"Stage persona, Kôga, there are people watching," Jakotsu said.

Koga nodded muttering: "I know, I know."

"We're good enough to play even without knowing the song," Inuyasha boasted.

"Yeah sure," Koga rolled his eyes.

"Lets just get to the booth, shall we?" Bankotsu rubbed his temples.

"Fine," Kôga sighed.

Kagura then led them down two hallways and into a private section of the building. "There in the studio right now, I think you would rather go there first."

Kôga nodded.

She walked down one more hallway, the boys close behind her. "Here, the studio of _CLOUD666_."

She opened the door and led the members of Du:Plicate inside.

"Oh, they agreed?" Ayame asked as the boys shuffled in after Kagura.

"Yes."

"That's great, because Kagome's not skilled enough to play the riffs on the rhythm section or the lead section, and we've only got one other guitarist."

"So where are the scores?"

"Uh…" Ayame sorted through a messy stack of papers.

"It's right here, Aya," Kagome said picking it up of the floor.

"Ah, arigatou," Ayame said taking the paper and handing it to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's face dropped.

"What are you psychos! No fucking wonder!" Inuyasha waved the sheets of paper madly in the air.

"But you guys can do it, right?" Ayame looked at them with puppy eyes.

Jakotsu's mouth hung open as he read the guitar tabs and then shoved the papers towards Kôga.

Kôga snorted, "Ha, this is why I'm not a guitarist."

"Did you write these Aya?" Inuyasha looked threateningly at her.

"You could do it, Inuyasha!" Ayame smiled nervously.

"Have you forgotten that I have a claw problem? Self-defense purposes? Hello!"

"But—but…" Ayame's lip quivered.

Kôga's personal phone rang. "Môshi, môshi?"

There was a silence as the group watched Kôga listen to whoever was on the other side.

"I understand," Kôga finally said as he put away his phone and turned to the others.

"What is it?"

"You're not going to believe this," Kôga laughed sarcastically to himself as he sat down on a nearby chair. "I hate being the bearer of bad news, especially around you, Dog-Face, I really do…"

* * *

_You guys are gonna** love** this:_ _my computer no longer will detect the proxy server settings that I need to view use the Internet or Mozilla FireFox. I live on a base near Japan and the Philippines so it is impossible for me to connect any other way. Also, I do own a laptop, but this cursed thing types weird and does this and that so my timing becomes very, very slow. And to make things even peachier, my laptop has no floppy drive to transfer files to so I have to get files from my computer to my dad's computer via floppy, then e-mail the dang things to myself in this excruciating process! AND I have two shows to prepare for this week so an update soon is pretty close to impossible. I think I'll hang myself with a bed sheet now. (Cries in corner) Reviews will make me happy… (starts drawing circle patterns in the floor with her finger). _

_Oh! Almost forgot the good news—Kôga/Ayame fluff is scheduled to hit soon! Look forward to it! (Sigh, ever free is no good at fluff...)_

_**ever free's status**: losing inspiration._


	29. Bad News Always Ruins

**Disclaimer:** I would like to hope my readers are smart enough to know that I don't own Inuyasha.

**Slay The Music**

**Scene Twenty-Nine: **_Bad News Always Ruins_

* * *

"You're not going to believe this," Kôga laughed sarcastically to himself as he sat down on a nearby chair. "I hate being the bearer of bad news, especially around you, Dog-Face, I really do…"

"Spit it out already!" the impatient hanyôu barked.

"It was Kikyô... she said... that... well—" Kôga stumbled over his words, "there was a situation and uh—basically, Sesshômaru's um... missing?"

"What!" Inuyasha roared as Kagura stood back in shock.

"What do you mean missing?" Aya asked.

"The cops are all over it but they found traces of inu-youkai blood and others—"

"Others?" Kagome inquired.

"Look, we all know good and well that Sesshômaru can take care of himself, he probably is just luring the bad guys away and all," Koga shrugged.

"Sesshômaru's blood has never been spilt before though, Kôga," Bankotsu said.

"Then what do we do?" Kôga asked looking towards the group in an uncommon grave expression.

"He's... probably—You're probably right, Kôga," Inuyasha tried to say.

"Just because you and your brother don't get along well doesn't mean you're not concerned," Kagome said.

"You're worried about him as much as we are," Kôga added.

"Well then, Wolf, what do you suggest we do, eh?"

Kôga glanced around to the others.

"I don't know," he sighed finally.

"Never thought the day would come when someone could take on Sesshômaru," Ginta said.

"You think its Naraku?" Hakkaku asked.

"Most likely," Inuyasha nodded.

"Let's go to the site then," Bankotsu suggested, "Inuyasha could track down the guys and we could take him on."

"What are you crazy?" Kagome asked.

"No, I think it will work," Kôga nodded, "We've all had battle experience and you've got priestess magic so we should hold up."

"And end up like you before?" Kagome turned to Bankotsu, "I don't think I could handle it."

"We've got five youkai, a higher class hanyô, two human should be warriors, and a priestess! If we get Miroku that's another fighter and Kikyô's got priestess powers too, we'd be invincible," Kôga said.

"That's why we became rock stars and not army generals, right?" Kagome said.

"Music is more important but that's beside the point—!"

"What are you so afraid of, Kagome?" Bankotsu asked.

"I dunno, I kinda just always had a normal life until now," Kagome said.

"Normal? Forget it," Jakotsu said, "And besides, puppy boy will protect you! Isn't that right, Inu-chan?"

"Call me another pet name and you die."

"But we're all on the same team here!" Jakotsu pouted. "Inu-chan's no fun."

"Let's hurry," Kagura said as she left the room.

The rest of the looked towards Kagome, "It's your choice to come or not, but we're going now," Inuyasha said.

X-X-X

The eight of them arrived without Kagome but with Miroku (who was forced away from Sango's bed). Cops, blinking lights, and people were everywhere.

"Sorry sir you can't go in there," an officer said as he tried to stop Inuyasha.

"Don't mess with me, especially when my brother is involved," Inuyasha growled.

The officer just kind of stared as the rest of them passed by.

"Get anything, Inuyasha, Kôga?"

"It's definitely Naraku and Sesshômaru," Kôga said.

"And others that smell of Naraku, possibly minions of some type."

"There's a body over there," Miroku pointed out as he walked towards it.

Using a latex glove he uncovered a strange tattoo on the deceased's back.

"A spider scar," Jakotsu examined it, "I have most definitely seen that one before." He took out his wallet and began to flip through photos as Miroku flipped the body over.

"Recognize him?" he asked.

"No but look at this," Jakotsu handed him a picture of Naraku's naked back and smirking profile.

"That's the same scar," Miroku nodded as he wondered why Jakotsu had a picture of that in his wallet.

"How'd you recognize it?" Ayame asked.

"I screwed him one time," Jakotsu said bluntly.

"Wow, you're special," Ayame giggled at his directness.

"Anyway," Miroku coughed, "What do you think is going on?"

"Look at this, big brother was nice enough to leave me a note," Inuyasha said tossing the note to Miroku.

"Inuyasha, I'm following Naraku, don't go after me. We might have to cancel the tour. I'll call later... maybe. Sesshômaru," Miroku read.

"So what do we do?" Kagura asked as the group walked back together to the car.

"Keep going with the tour until he calls and fills us in," Ayame said.

"**Ayame watch out!**" Kôga sped towards her, grabbed her, and jumped away in an instant.

A bullet lodged itself in the bus.

"Wha—" Everyone's eyes dashed in attempts to spot the shooter.

"Catch anything, hanyôu?" Kôga yelled out to me.

"None," Inuyasha admitted, his eyes still darting.

"Are you okay, Ayame?" Kôga looked down at the frightened girl in his arms.

"I—I hope so..."

Kôga hugged her tighter, "Let's go... follow Sesshômaru's orders."

* * *

The tour bus was quiet that night as they rode across the countryside to get to the concert site. Increased security was a must and Kikyô and Kagura were busy getting everything working and safe in another car.

"Kôga..." Ayame's frightened voice came through the dark to Kôga, who sat on the couch.

"What is it? Why are you awake?"

"Thank you for today," she whispered as she sat down next to him and gazed at the laptop screen.

"It was no trouble," Kôga replied, taking one hand off the keyboard to wrap his arm around Ayame.

"Yes it was, your heart was beating so fast."

"...That's because I was scared that you might have gotten hit."

"What are you joking?"

"Can you sense my lies?" he looked at her seriously.

"But you don't even like me," she got quiet.

"If I didn't like you then why the hell you I let you sit like this with me?"

"...You have a point."

There was silence as Ayame just watch him type in lyrics with one hand.

Only the tapping of the keyboard and the piercing sound of silence met their ears.

"Then does that mean you like me?" she asked afterwards.

Kôga finished typing a verse.

"No," he said, removing his reading glasses, "I think it's gotten a little more worse than that."

She looked up at him with shocked green eyes, "You—"

"Need proof?"

"You have any?"

"Not any solid evidence..."

"Then what can you give me?"

He lowered his head to hers, slowly pressing his lips to hers in a small informal kiss. Ayame lingered there, capturing the moment, but yet not knowing how to move. Kôga removed his lips and looked to his companion.

"I can't believe you just did that," Ayame gasped.

"I can give you all that money could buy."

"I can give myself all that money could buy, but I can't kiss myself."

"Are you saying that you would like me to kiss you again?"

"I might be."

Again their lips met in a more passionate meeting. Slowly he maneuvered himself into a position in which he could dominate their romance, allowing his hands to roam her body. His touch was light but possessive and sent goose bumps down her spine. She tried to follow his every move, but in turn she was left behind as his skillful movements took her by surprise. He allowed his warm breath to tickle her lower lip as he finally broke off the kiss and looked down at her.

"You are mine," he whispered.

"Not now, we're on a tour bus," Ayame smirked, "Inuyasha wouldn't be so happy if he were to wake up."

"Damn, I forgot we were all on the same bus this time."

"You should finish your song, I'm going to bed."

"I'm going with you," Kôga said, about to follow her.

"What about your song? Isn't the deadline soon?"

"Ah, shit, I'll be there in a second."

* * *

**_Wow! I got another chapter done! This is a miracle!_**_ I**SUCK** at fluff! Yay! Well, my computer is still unfixed, but it's interesting how I get bursts of inspiration from writing other stories. I wrote four chapters of my new fic in two days! Then I started feeling guilty about this story so I opened it up and worked on it thinking to myself "Readers would **slaughter, massacre, and assassinate** your half-bred butt if they found out you could finish four chapters in two days and not have enough time to update this one!" You guys keep me going, what can I say? Unfortunately for you guys, I go home to Philippines in a month so I probably won't update again till August. Unless..._

**_ever free's status: _**_Scheming..._


	30. Live in the World

**Disclaimer:** I would like to hope my readers are smart enough to know that I don't own Inuyasha.

**Slay The Music**

**Scene Thirty: **_Live in the World_

* * *

The next morning the group woke up to find themselves in yet another concert hall—the only thing different about this one was the Chinese signs that only Ayame and Kikyô could read. Most of them stepped off the tour bus right away to get out of the stuffy tour bus.

"Wait, Inuyasha," Kagome stopped the hanyôu in his tracks as he went to get off the bus.

"What is it?"

"Yesterday, I didn't go to the crime scene..."

"It's okay, there was no immediate threats there or—"

"No, I had a reason," Kagome interrupted him, "I went to Sango... I figured, Sango always knows what is going on and Sesshômaru always fills her in on things first when it pertains to the whole group..."

"And?"

"Well, I was right. Sango told me he told her he knew about what was going to happen and he would try to push Naraku back to Japan where he could get him... You can ask Sango when she gets back..."

"That's not what you wanted to talk to me about, is it?" Inuyasha looked into her eyes.

She shook her head, confirming Inuyasha's suspicions.

"Driver, could you give us a minute?" He told the man at the front of the bus.

"Yeah, sure," he nodded and left.

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he sat her down on the couch and locked the bus doors.

"Inuyasha—I," Kagome started in a nervous whisper. "I was so scared... I mean, I know you can handle yourself and a hole in your stomach probably wouldn't phase you that much, I mean you've got demon blood... But I panicked when you left. I had no idea what to do, I wanted to follow you and make sure you didn't get hurt, but I was frozen, I couldn't face you, you would just push me aside..."

"Kagome..."

"Well it's true! You're brother is probably more important to you then former pop princess, Kagome."

"You aren't that Kagome anymore," Inuyasha said.

"Aren't I? Behind the cigarettes, the words, the makeup, the clothes—am I not still the same girl? Don't I still have the same heart?"

"Tell me, a year ago, what was most important to you?"

"...The money, the fame... myself... my family" she admitted slowly.

"What's most important to you now?"

"The music, the well-being of my loved ones... and... Inuyasha..." she whispered.

"You see you—wait... the last thing you said?"

"You are the most important thing to me now."

"Me?"

She nodded shyly. "But it doesn't matter now does it?"

"No! I mean—it's just—wow... this is new..." Inuyasha sputtered

"Not really, I've wanted you ever since I saw you..."

Inuyasha was at a loss of words. He looked over the girl sitting in front of him with her short black skirt, and knee-high striped socks, and ripped t-shirt. She had changed a lot since this tour had begun.

"So now that I've spilled my guts, its time to spill yours, punk boy."

"You just, changed to fast, I've barely gotten my emotions straight anymore, with all that's going on..."

"I'd understand you more if you just flat out said you didn't like me..." Kagome stood up and went to walk out the door.

"Wait," Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her back toward him. In one swift move he pinned her to him and kissed her. "I don't want you to leave."

* * *

"Well, Inuyasha and Kagome have been in that tour bus an awfully long time," Miroku said taking a sideways glance to the bus.

"I bet her shirt's off by now," Kôga smirked.

"You think she'll give him any action?"

"I think the question is if he'll give her any," Bankotsu sat down.

"What?"

"It's obvious she's mad about the guy, just look at all the songs she's written. But what about Inuyasha? Since you do most of the lyrics, Kôga, it's hard to say what he wants."

Kôga and Miroku exchanged glances, "He's right..."

"The guy is absolutely unpredictable in a predictable way..." Bankotsu began to braid his hair.

"We should ask Jakotsu, he's an expert on men," Kôga said.

"Hey Jakotsu, come here, we have to ask you something!" Miroku waved him down.

"Oh?" Jakotsu walked over to the three guys.

"What do you think about Inuyasha and Kagome?"

Jakotsu creased his brow. "Nani?"

"Or we should say... what do you think Inuyasha thinks of Kagome?"

"_Well_!" Jakotsu sat down, Inuyasha being his favorite topic of discussion, "It's pretty obvious to me that he likes her, he keeps glancing at her subconsciously. It's almost as if he wants to fuck her in his mind..." he sighed, "_I wish he'd look at me that way_."

"Jakotsu..." Bankotsu growled.

"No need to get jealous, Aniki! I still love you the most."

Kôga and Miroku once again exchanged glances... "Who knew?"

Miroku's phone rang at the moment and the other's hushed up while he spoke.

"You're getting out? Okay, we'll send—"

_Pause..._

"Okay, I'll be there in a moment."

The three other men stared at him waiting for an explanation.

"_She loves me,_" he sighed dramatically.

Kôga raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"_Translation_: Sango-chan is getting out of the hospital," Bankotsu nodded as Miroku dashed off.

* * *

That night the group of traveling musicians was restless as they congratulated Sango's full recovery. The doctor, however, had sent her off with a personal shrink, Jinenji, a timid man with bright blue eyes who needed his own mental evaluation.

"So you're Jinenji-sensei, right?" Kagome asked at that night's party.

"...Yes... yes ma'am," he whispered calmly.

Kagome blinked in confusion at his shyness.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked her softly.

"N—no! Silly, why would I be mad at you?"

"Oh..." he became quiet again and walked away.

Kagome stood there, bathed in even more confusion.

"An odd ball, ain't he?" Bankotsu asked from behind her.

Kagome jumped a bit, then nodded in reply, "Are you sure he's not a patient of the shrink?"

"Who knows, but the doctor says he does his job right, so I guess we can't complain."

Kagome shrugged and nodded half-heartedly at the same time. "Nice guy though..."

"So what were you and Inuyasha doing in the tour bus this morning?"

Kagome blushed, Bankotsu smirked, "I knew it, you naughty, naughty, _naughty_ girl!"

"It wasn't like _that_!" Kagome yelled defensively.

"Oh, it wasn't? So tell me, was it nice and smooth or—"

"Oi! Bankotsu! Stop harassing the newbie!" Inuyasha yelled from across the room.

"Oh, so it was like that," Bankotsu seemed to nod in appreciation. "Possessive and dominating."

Kagome blushed further, "we didn't do _that_... We just—you know—talked..."

"So I take it you two are official now?"

"Not yet..." Kagome was red by now.

"Tut, tut, you two are taking this too slow. It's wearing on the nerves you know. Hurry up and fuck him hard so we can get all the details!"

"What?" Kagome spat in bewilderment.

Bankotsu gave her a devious grin, "Ciao, darling."

"I can't believe he just said that..." Kagome said to herself.

* * *

_I'm back from the Philippines! Finally—I know. Well school started for me on August twelfth... Superintendent's way of telling us he loves us. It's all so that we can have our finals before Christmas break—some Christmas present... Anyway, I decided to lighten the mood in this chapter, the mystery surrounding Sesshômaru still swirls in purple clouds around our heads. I hope you review, and I'll try to update as soon as possible with my still broken Internet. Love you guys._

**ever free's status: **_Hungry and unloved._


	31. Less Than Fine Peace of Mind

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and I'm too lazy to write a witty comment (makes you wonder what the rest of the chapter will be like...).

**Slay The Music**

**Scene Thirty-One: **_Less Than Fine Peace of Mind_

* * *

Sango stretched out on a couch backstage that evening, reviewing her songs in her head. The next concert was the day after tomorrow and she had a feeling it would be interesting.

"How are ya feeling Sango-chan?" Ayame walked in with a cup of coffee.

"Anxious to be honest, I can't wait for this concert," she replied.

"Is there something I'm missing about this one?"

"No, there's no stupid scripts or anything like that but I have a feeling something will happen now that Bankotsu and Miroku are back together—in a band, that is. Do you feel left out?"

"Kinda, but hanging out with wolves is better than demon-strength human Bankotsu. Not that I don't like him, he's just always there..."

"Between you and Hiten," Sango added quietly.

There was a pause.

"...Sango...?" Ayame started as she sat on the floor and leaned her head against Sango's thigh, "Is it possible for scars to heal?"

"Ayame, Hiten died years ago, and if he was selfish enough to kill himself in front of you without any regard for your feelings, let the bastard burn in hell."

Ayame sat quietly for a moment, "I wonder what he's thinking now, if he's watching us. You think he's vengeful, or sorrowful, like we write in those songs?"

"I would say he's jealous," Sango said.

"Why would you say that?"

"A little birdie told me," she smiled.

"Oh?" Ayame brightened up a bit, "And what did this birdie tell you?"

"Aya and Kôga sitting in a tree," Sango teased.

Ayame blushed, "It did not!"

"Did too!"

"Me and him aren't—"

"Aya," her tone became serious, "Kôga's a good man, he knows when to draw the line, contrary to popular belief. He has a lot of feelings that he keeps inside that he won't show to anyone... It kills me to watch him break down."

"Break... down?"

"You know, the frustration builds up and the next thing you know your wrecking your house then crying on your best friend's shoulder," Sango sighed, "he does it to often, and for good reasons too."

"Kôga does? Are we talking about the same Kôga?"

"Have you noticed? He writes most of the songs for their band, he does a lot of promos without Inuyasha, and co-manages the band. Not to mention," She began to whisper, "He has a phobia of being on stage alone."

"Really!" Ayame gasped in disbelief.

"He takes pills for it every day. Well I gotta go, and by the way, you didn't here this from me."

* * *

Inuyasha and Kôga sat together in a room backstage smoking over their music.

"Again from the top," Inuyasha said looking over the music.

"Are you sure it's okay to be practicing without the rest of the band?"

"They're fine," Inuyasha said picking up the music and shifting through the papers.

A note slipped out of them.

"Sesshômaru's note..." Inuyasha muttered as he picked it up.

"It's kinda weird not having Sesshômaru around on the tour, ne?" Kôga asked.

"A little bit," Inuyasha said, "I'm not worried..."

"Yes you are. You've been practicing more than usual," Kôga said.

"I always practice," Inuyasha put out his cigarette.

"You've also been smoking and acting like Sesshômaru," Kôga added.

Inuyasha stayed quiet.

"You see," Kôga grabbed the scores from his hand.

"Oi!"

"That's the first 'oi' I've heard outta you since," Kôga frowned, placing the papers back on the coffee table.

"I told you, I'm not worried," Inuyasha gave a cold stare towards Kôga.

"What happened to 'Oi, Wolf-Breath, we've got a concert to prepare for?'"

"I'm tired, that's all..."

"Tired my ass," Kôga rolled his eyes. "You slept like a dead chicken last night for ten hours! Ten! I got two!"

"Shut up, I don't wanna hear it," Inuyasha said as Kôga received another cold stare.

"Well if this isn't about Sesshômaru than it must be about a chick," Kôga leaned back in his chair, resting his bass guitar in his lap and lazily holding the fingerboard. "This is about Kagome, isn't it?"

Inuyasha's face suddenly reddened as he put on a surprised sort of look and then yelled, "What!"

"It's definitely about Kagome," Kôga nodded with his conclusion.

"We aren't doing anything together!"

"Ah, you said 'we.' If you really weren't thinking about her it would've been 'me and her.'"

"You're making that up," Inuyasha growled.

"I've been your best man for what, seventeen years now? You think I don't pick up things like that?"

"Only an idiot would," Inuyasha glared.

"Takes one to know one, right? Besides, you haven't done a great job defending yourself."

"Kagome and I are not together!"

"You said her name... This must be serious," Kôga said with a teasing voice as he leaned in with fake interest.

"Wolf-Dung! You'll regret this!"

"Ah, the endearing nicknames, he's back to normal. My work is done."

"Kôga..." Inuyasha gave off a threatening growl.

"Oh? Stepping on your territory am I?" Kôga laughed.

"Well then what of you and Ayame? Hmm? I smell her all over you, you filthy wolf."

"Oh, you be quiet," Kôga leaned back again, "She's just going through a rough time."

"You playing her then?"

"No! I don't do that sort of thing, man," Kôga frowned.

"Then what are you doing with her?"

"Being a friend," Kôga rubbed his eyes. "Besides, there're more interesting couples to be talking of."

"Oh?"

"Miroku's getting with Little Sister," Kôga smirked.

"Really?"

"What are you blind?" Kôga threw his pick at him.

"I never thought San-chan would actually give in," Inuyasha gave Kôga an interested look.

"Don't tell me you haven't picked up the fucker's scent all over her!"

"I haven't been paying attention!"

"Ah, Kagome, she's really got your attention," Kôga smirked.

"Wolf-Breath!" Inuyasha stood up and threatened to claw his eyes out.

"I'm joking! No! Don't hit me while I've got my bass guitar here! No! Dog-Face!" Kôga placed his bass in its stand and then ran behind a nearby table.

"Come here coward and take your punishment like a pure-blood!"

"Ha! I've got my blood to prove that. Besides, I don't see why you get so riled up when I mention her!"

"You're walking on dangerous territory, wolf!"

"You are obsessed with her!" Kôga pointed an accusing finger at his comrade before ducking underneath the table to escape Inuyasha's claws.

"You wimpy wolf get back here!"

Kôga attempted to trip Inuyasha who jumped just in time.

"Do you know how hard it is to try to get you in tight leather!" Kôga yelled as he ran behind another chair.

"Maybe you shouldn't wear it then!" Inuyasha yelled as he swiped through it.

"My publicist says it makes me look sexy!"

"_Like you care_!" Inuyasha clawed at him again.

"Boys!" A female voice came from the chaos.

"Shit..." the two muttered as they realized who it was...

"Kikyô..." Kôga offered the word the both were dreading at the moment.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked in a strict voice.

"Nothing," Kôga stood up and rubbed the back of his head as if he were a five-year-old in trouble.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me," she said glancing at the bits of broken furniture about the room.

The two of them just stared back, not offering any explanations—if any could persuade her that it was not their doing.

"Clean it up," she stared back in a professionally pissed manner, "and I'll be informing your boss of this."

"Shi-ma-ta..." Kôga sighed as she left. "At least my bass wasn't harmed..."

"Get to work, this is your fault after all, Wolf," Inuyasha shot a death-glare at him.

"What?" Kôga barked through his teeth.

"You heard me."

"I'm afraid I'm going deaf," he gritted his teeth.

"This is your fault!" Inuyasha yelled.

"And yours as well!" Kôga yelled back.

Inuyasha turned his back on him.

"Inuyasha! There you go again, back to your brother's attitude! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"It's nothing! Would you mind your own fucking business!"

"_Dog-Breath_!" Kôga yelled in frustration, "Your business _is _my business! You said we were in this together!"

"Maybe I don't want to be in this together!"

"Then what are you suggesting," Kôga crossed his arms and looked sternly at Inuyasha as he turned to face Kôga.

"I just want to be alone on this one," Inuyasha said after an awkward staring contest.

Kôga continued to face his partner even when he turned for the door, "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha turned the door handle and then paused his movements.

"If you need me, bro, I'm here for you."

There was a silence...

"...I know."

* * *

_Aiya! You guys are probably giving up hope on me... aren't you? Don't lie! Okay, so I suck at this whole update soon thing, but stay with me, Sesshômaru is not my topic of discussion (Don't get me wrong, he's one of my favorite characters... he's just so painstakingly difficult to write!). Also I believe the events are falling out of my grasp, I'm having trouble catching them all. And don't worry you Jinenji fans out there, he will get a bigger part in this fic before it all ends... (Falls over) I'm dying here... my computer's beat me to it though it went splat last night so I'm updating from this god forsaken laptop so that you guys don't think I'm dead yet. The next update will probably take as long, and I'm really really sorry and I do really really apologize but there are some things that can't be helped. Don't worry; this fic **WILL** see an end. Read and Review._

**ever free's status: **_becoming extinct with bipolar tendencies. Yikes._


	32. Denying the Truth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or a drum set... I want one though.

**Slay The Music**

**Scene Thirty-Two: **_Denying the Truth_

* * *

Kôga sat back down on the couch of the now empty room. He could hear Inuyasha's footsteps getting further away, and to him, it symbolized the walking away of his best friend... he wondered how long it would be until he heard those footsteps again. 

"What's wrong with Dog-Child?" Bankotsu's voice entered the room.

"He's having some… problems, is all," Kôga replied, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Who isn't having problems, these days?" Bankotsu shrugged and sat down opposite Kôga.

"True. Although, you do have to feel sorry for the man, he's getting his heart knocked out of him."

"Poetic as ever," Bankotsu replied.

"I just hope the band is still intact by the time this is all done and over with. I can't stand it when things threaten what we've worked so hard to achieve, you know?"

Bankotsu nodded, "Any word from Sesshômaru?"

"Not one."

"Anything of Naraku?"

"Even less."

"Everything just kind of halted then... ne?"

Kôga nodded, "I don't know what to do. Concert's coming up, we just added a whole new addition onto the band, and there's a crazy psycho-path out there that probably wants me and a few others dead right now."

"Scary world, isn't it?"

"Kinda feels like the Feudal Ages."

"With firepower and rock 'n roll stars."

"True," Kôga gave a smirk.

"Let's do something, get all this torture off our minds, eh?"

"What do you have in mind?" Kôga asked, sitting up.

"A little alcohol never hurt anyone."

"On the contrary," Kôga replied with a smirk as he grabbed his coat and followed Bankotsu out.

* * *

"Hey, Ayame, have you seen Kôga or Bankotsu?" 

Ayame looked up from her dinner, "...Why, they're not around?"

"I can't find them anywhere," Sango replied and sat down across the table.

"I thought Kôga was practicing with Inuyasha," Ayame said.

"I did too until Inuyasha stormed out of here with that gloomy look of his."

"Why do you need those two anyway?" Ayame asked between bites.

"I wanted to see if they had something…"

"Like what?"

"Stuff for the gig, you know, like those cool distortion what's-it's that they picked up in Korea."

"You sound like a professional with the what's-it's," Ayame smiled.

"I don't know what there called, I never studied music or anything—I barely made it through elementary!"

"That's because they threatened expulsion when you released poisonous gasses in the bathrooms to kill rats."

The two laughed, "Well, one, I hate rats, and two, that wasn't me!"

"Oh? Who else would have poisonous powder in their backpack except you, Sango?"

Sango sighed in defeat, "It was only a little, I swear. And no one got hurt…"

"Except the janitor."

"Where did you find that out? You didn't even live on the same island as me when I was growing up!"

"Inuyasha talks a whole lot when he's drunk, you know."

Sango laughed, "Oh yeah."

Kagura walked in and the two girls became silent. Kagura walked around as if nothing was going on, however, her irritated expression still stained her otherwise perfect complexion.

"What's up, Kagura?" Ayame broke the ice.

Kagura glanced over as if finally noticing the two, "may I join you?"

Sango nodded and Kagura pulled up a chair. She sighed and picked up her chopsticks, "The tour's almost definitely going to be cancelled now…" Kagura said.

"We got the impression," Sango nodded.

"Damn that Naraku," Kagura cursed under her breath, "Your careers are being jeopardized by him, you know. All this negative whatever is really putting a dent in your popularity. Constant cancels, constant no-shows… the fans are getting sick of it."

"I wouldn't blame them," Ayame replied.

"And _CLOUD666 _especially, you guys just started out and already you're having bad luck. I think the best idea would be to get out of the tour and head back to Japan."

"I'm not going if the rest of the group isn't going," Ayame replied, "I'm the leader of this band and there's no way we're backing out just because some idiot has the guts to mess with us."

"But he's not after you," Kagura replied, "Kikyô suspects he's going after Inuyasha."

"Then send Dog-Boy back to Japan, I still want to go to Thailand and Vietnam!"

"I don't think that's going to happen," Kikyô entered.

"Why not?" Ayame looked at her in fury.

"Take a look," Kikyô through down a Japanese newspaper.

"_Record Company Owner, Sesshômaru, Suspect in Murder_," Sango read out loud.

"Murder!" Ayame grabbed the paper and scanned it hastily, "_Five members of former rock band Shichinintai found dead, DNA of the clan that ties to Akuma Sesshômaru-san's blood line found at the scene. Half-brother, Akuma Inuyasha, was ruled out because of his half-human bloodline and a strong alibi._" Ayame continued to scan, "_Other's are suspected to be potential victims of Sesshômaru, and many of today's popular rock stars seem to be included on this list. A prime target seems to be Du:Plicate's very own Inuyasha, brother of suspect, Sesshômaru. The two have a history of fights ending in serious injury on Inuyasha's part. A secondary target may possibly be Sango, soloist rock star…"_ She stopped reading.

"How could they suspect Sesshômaru?" Sango asked—keeping her irritation at bay.

"Naraku must be playing his games again," Kagura replied.

Kikyô nodded, "We're flying you guys to a safe house in Korea. Meanwhile, you, Sango, and Inuyasha are going to be giving a press conference for Sesshômaru's behalf. You are not to say a word about Naraku."

"Why in God's name not?" Sango asked.

"If we start framing someone else it's going to look like Sesshômaru put you guys up to it."

"But we wouldn't be framing anyone, we'd be serving justice," Sango replied.

"Unfortunately, that's not the way the world works."

"I know," Sango sighed, "Yet, I still find it unfair."

"Don't we all?"

"We get to go back to Korea, though, right?" Sango's faced brightened up.

Kikyô nodded.

"Yes!" Sango smiled, "I've been practicing my Korean. Maybe I can get a Korean husband who will cook me some Bul-Go-Gi or something…"

Ayame laughed at Sango, "What about poor Miroku?"

"What about him?" Sango replied, snapping out of whatever fantasy that was in her mind.

"He's not Korean."

"Duh."

"But you guys are so cute together!"

"That's the problem with reality, now isn't it?"

"Sango, really, he's the perfect match for you," Ayame said.

"I don't see how an ass grabbing pervert is perfect for anyone," Sango replied, grabbing some of Ayame's leftover dinner.

"But you two were so close before."

"Bathroom break," Sango smiled and left the room.

"That girl has the worst case of denial I've ever seen," Ayame sighed.

"Or a fetish for Koreans," Kagura replied. "I'm leaving it up to you to tell the rest of the group, these next three concerts are the last of the tour. I have to meet Myouga at a press conference now."

"This is going to hell!" Ayame stretched in her seat.

"What is?" Kagome walked in.

"You, my clueless friend, should be thankful that you are not burdened with this information," Ayame smiled.

"What information?"

"Take a deep breath because your life is about to become a lot more hazardous."

"Ok…"

"Mr. I'm-so-flipping'-rich-Sesshômaru got himself arrested, so our awesome tour is going to cancelled, so our popularity ratings are dropping like flies—not like they were there anyway—and we have to go live in a safe-house in Korea until the no good bastard is put in jail!"

"Sesshômaru?" Kagome asked.

"Naraku!" Ayame responded, frustrated.

"Is that true?" Kagome looked to Kikyô.

Kikyô nodded.

"How'd Sesshômaru land himself in jail?"

"We think Naraku's planning it," Kikyô replied.

"And?"

"Here's the report," Kikyô handed her the newspaper.

"Oh no..." Kagome mumbled as she read the paper. "...What? ...Inuyasha's a target? Sango too? What kind of crap are they publishing in this thing!"

"That's what Sango said—in a more reserved manner," Ayame replied.

"Well she's right! Sesshômaru's not going to kill his brother! He makes way too much money off that band! And to kill Sango! What's the point? She's never done anything to him and he's never done anything to her! What kind of world is this?"

"An unfair one, Kame-chan," Ayame said. "We're flying back to Korea after this gig here in China."

"Are we going to be doing anything there? Any tours? Any promotions?"

"Promoting what?" Ayame asked.

Kagome was quiet.

"Exactly. They only thing that's gonna get done in Korea is Sango's engagement to the next Korean guy that'll take her. The only thing I can even think of that we could do is find a recording studio and start working on another album. At this rate we'll be just another one-hit wonder that gets discovered forty years later by some kid researching rock band failures," Ayame sighed.

"Ouch," Kagome flinched.

"Now admittedly, Ayame, you of all people could make a nice comeback from something like this. You just have to focus on it," Kikyô said. "I must go now and prepare Sango for the press."

"See ya," Ayame waved.

"What are we gonna do, Aya-chan! The band is falling to bits!"

"You like ice cream?"

* * *

Next chapter preview: Back to Korea. That's all I'm gonna say :D 

_Ah—I'm trying to create tension between Inuyasha and the rest of his band... how's it working? Sesshômaru's got himself into a nice pile of doggie poo, ne? So how do we plan on getting Sango to go for Miroku when there's a perfects good looking non-ass-grabbing Korean standing in front of her? Good question. It'll be tough. Please look forward to it! Happy Holidays._

_ever free's status: I hate ramen. Thanks to Izayoi-- inspired me to update early, haha._


	33. Play it Again

**Disclaimer: **Seriously people, are these even needed? I don't own Inuyasha.

**Slay The Music**

**Scene Thirty-Three: **_Play it Again_

* * *

"I hate airplanes," Kagome groaned.

"Hey, be thankful, at least we're not riding in a plane with Mr. Grumpy-Pants," Ayame pushed Kagome up the steps to their jet.

"Which one?" Kagome's expression turned sour.

"Oi! This equipment is heavy you know! How come we gotta be the ones lugging everything around?" Hakkaku whined.

"Because you are the strong men in the band and it's so expensive to hire other people just to carry your bags," Ayame said, walking backwards up the steps to smirk at her two unfortunate band mates.

"I love you, Ayame," Ginta sobbed in sarcasm.

"Me too," she blew a kiss to them and turned to enter the plane.

"Welcome aboard Ms. Ayame," the flight attendant bowed to her as she entered.

"Your not a spy of Naraku-san are you?"

"Naraku?"

"And I want you to keep that attitude forever and ever," Ayame smiled.

"This is a smaller plane compared to Inuyasha's," Kagome said as Ayame joined her at a table near the window.

"Hey, we don't have that much money yet. And seeing how this is all going it looks like we're not going to be getting much more..." Ayame groaned and leaned back.

"Where do we put this?" Hakkaku asked, pointing to the pile of instruments and other gear.

"Do I look like I know?" Ayame asked.

Ginta's eyes narrowed, "I'll go find a flippin' flight attendant."

"So what do you think the rest of the gang is doing right now in Korea?" Kagome asked.

Ayame shrugged, "Sango's probably pigging out—much to Kikyô's disappointment, Inuyasha's probably sulking in his room while the rest of his band goes out and parties to drink their troubles away. And Miroku? Oh, the poor guy is probably crying over the fact that Sango wants that next Korean fat chef rather than a big rich Japanese rock star."

Kagome laughed, "Poor Miroku."

"Serves him right, that'll teach him to go after a girl like Sango. She's so stubborn."

"Like you're one to talk? Kôga's been waiting you know."

"Oh please, he just wants a scandal," she frowned.

Kagome raised her brow skeptically, "Right—that's why he's giving you all those looks."

"What looks!"

"Oh you know," Hakkaku joined them, "that look he does when he wants something."

"You guys are embarrassing me!" Ayame squeaked as she hid her blush underneath the collar of her sweater, "Besides, we should get to talking where are next paycheck is coming from because this plane ride took a big chunk outta my savings!"

* * *

Inuyasha picked up the other glass, drank it down and slammed it back on the table. He leaned his upper body over the bar and shut his eyes. One week outta China and the cancellation of the tour had not helped him at all.

"Sesshômaru... what the hell did you get us into?" came from his drunken mumbling.

"Sir, bar's closed."

"Fuck off..."

"Sir, do you need a cab to drive you home?"

"No, I can get there myself."

In his drunken state, he was barely able to stand, but he somehow managed to find the exit. Wandering aimlessly, he stumbled into an ally and sat down. His head ached, his stomach ached, his heart ached... and he wanted to puke.

"Four in the morning already?" He groaned.

Vomit came as quickly.

"Where the hell am I?" Inuyasha stood up again and wandered further into the ally—cops were coming. The last thing he needed right now was a scandal.

He sat down again, his thoughts were swirling in his mind and they all seemed to center around a certain Naraku. He clutched his head in hopes of taking the pain away—with no such luck. He closed his eyes. His brother came to mind. Sesshômaru in all his powerful glory... where was he now? Why wasn't his presence here now?

His vision was blurring... It always did after seven hours at the bar... "Is it my time to die yet?"

"Remember me?"

"Who—who are you?" Inuyasha stuttered as a humanoid figure advanced toward him.

"...I've been searching a long time for you Inuyasha..."

"Wha--?" Inuyasha couldn't make out who or what was talking to him.

The figure leaned over him, and Inuyasha could make out black hair falling over it's shoulders.

"You're coming with me."

Inuyasha blacked out.

* * *

"Sango! Sango? Where are we going?"

"We're in a mall. Chill out Miroku, a little shopping never hurt anyone," Sango smiled.

"But _you_—you don't look like yourself! What's with the girly get up and the lavender? Are you trying to send Kikyô a message about quitting the business or something! Why'd you make me dress out too?"

"It's called a disguise, birdbrain," Sango rolled her eyes, "besides, no one will notice us if we're dressed like the in-crowd."

"You're weird..." Miroku groaned.

"Five minutes away from your guitar and alcohol and already with the withdrawal symptoms. Isn't it nice just to have some time off instead of press conference after concert after promotion video? Christmas has come early. Anyonghasaeyo!" Sango wandered over to a shopper's cart full of what else—Korean candy.

Miroku sighed and leaned against a column. "When did she learn to speak Korean anyway?" He muttered to himself.

"It's much better to buy things here than in Japan," she sighed contently as she and Miroku continued through.

"And let me guess, it tastes sweeter too..." Miroku seemed annoyed.

Sango smiled and nodded. "Wow, check out that guy," Sango's eyes followed a passerby until he had passed, "Think he's into Japanese rock?"

Miroku gawked, "Sango!"

"What?"

His mouth hung open in disbelief, "Did you just check out that guy's ass!"

"What are you saying?"

"You—I—How come you never do that to me!"

Sango raised her brow suspiciously, "Never noticed you had anything but a back-crack, Houshi-sama..."

"In all the years I have known you, you have never even **once** checked out any man or his backside for that matter!"

"Why are you so mad at me? I'm a woman, I have a right to look!"

Miroku stared back at her in more disbelief.

"I can't believe you're getting so worked up over this— I just looked. And you do it all the time!"

"So? I—"

"You what? You're a moron and a pervert that can't keep his hands to himself? Forget it, Miroku, I'll look at whoever I want to when I feel like it."

"But Sango—"

"Miroku, when have I ever put up this much fuss about you looking at another girl? Even when we were dating all those years ago! Hmm? Not once! You're such an asshole!"

Miroku suddenly grabbed Sango and pushed her into a dark corner of the outdoor mall.

"Miro—"

She was silenced when he pushed her against the wall and pinned her arms across her chest—their faces just centimeters apart.

"Miroku—you're scaring me," Sango stared into his eyes, they seemed to reflect a lifetime of sorrow.

"I—" Miroku started, but finished his sentence with a full on kiss. Sango's eyes widened, she was now the one in a state of disbelief... "That's why I'm making all this fuss."

She said nothing but only stared back. He stared back as well... waiting for some sort of reply.

"We—" Sango started. "Miroku—I—we've already tried being together once... and it didn't work."

"I—Really, please, I can't stop feeling like my heart is going to jump out of my body every time I see you. I need you—I love you—please, Sango-chan."

Sango turned away from his gaze, not knowing what to say. She felt like she had just been incriminated for a crime that she _was_ guilty of—though, she didn't know why. Miroku confessing true heartfelt love for anyone was comparable to a high-class actor living in a bush, and she was pretty sure the real estate price for bushes just shot up...

"But Miroku—" she tried to find some sense in her to try to find the reasons why they shouldn't be together. She could barely find the reason they split. "We shouldn't—"

"I swear on my life as a rock star that I won't be dishonest with you—I won't sneak around behind you back or anything of the sort—just give me something..."

"I—I have to think about this..." Sango ducked away from him and was soon lost in the crowd.

Miroku only watched her disappear. He punched the wall, barely aware of the crack that he had caused there. He cursed under his breath and stalked off, hands in his pockets and head bowed down in defeat. One could barely make out the form of a tear trailing its way down his perfect complexion.

* * *

_I think this chapter is a little short, but I decided to start of the new year slowly, as to be careful to avoid any new conflicts... I'm hoping this fic should be done in time for summer, in which I will travel back to the Philippines dodge the "talent scouts" and then go and hide in Europe. Actually, I'm just going to visit family, my auntie has the coolest European/Filipino accent (because she's married to a British). Anyway, thanks to Izayoi for the Korean help. If more of you guys wrote reviews with more than update soon and "your fic rocks", updates would come every three days—and I'm serious. I also would like to thank anyone whose taken the time to review in general, I may not remember your screen name or anything special like that, but it's the thought that counts. _

ever free's status: _doodly inclined. (you should see the surface of my desk)_


	34. That Thing Called Reality

**Disclaimer: **Seriously people, are these even needed? I don't own Inuyasha.

**Slay The Music**

**Scene Thirty-Four: **_That Thing Called Reality_

* * *

The next thing Inuyasha knew was that water was being dumped on his head. Very cold water at that.

"Oi!" He sprang to life immediately from his drunken slumber.

"God, took you forever to get you up," Kôga sighed in relief as he tossed his untied black hair behind his shoulders.

"Wait—what happened to Naraku?" Inuyasha looked around to find himself in the Korean apartment they had rented.

"Naraku? Did you see him?"

"Yeah, he was trying to take me..." Inuyasha blinked and looked at Kôga's hair, "...I think..."

"Uh—dude, I found you in a dark alley mumbling about spiders and Sesshômaru's... You sure it wasn't just a hallucination?"

Inuyasha eyed his hair again, "Forget it... I have a headache."

Kôga watched him slump back down into the bathtub. "We have the day off you know, lets do something."

"Like what? You wanna take a bath with me? Because I ain't moving anytime soon."

Kôga glared at Inuyasha's closed eyes... "Okay, yeah, sure," Kôga began to remove his ripped tuxedo jacket.

Inuyasha jumped out of the bathtub, "I was kidding!"

Kôga smirked, "So was I."

"Aw, man," the two turned to find the owner of the voice. Sango.

"When'd you get in?"

"When you said '_take a bath with me_,'" Sango replied, removing her hat and purse.

"You actually look like a lady today, little sister," Kôga smirked.

"I went shopping with—Miroku," Sango smiled faintly.

"And by the looks of it, he said something to you," Inuyasha replied, holding his head from falling off his body.

"He—" she debated telling them, "He—wants us to be... a couple again..."

"I told that bastard to lay off—" Inuyasha was silenced by Kôga's hand.

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him I had to think about it... You know how I am about this sort of thing..." her cheeks were becoming pink.

"Dump his sorry ass now!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Quiet you," Kôga shoved him back in the bathtub and walked out into the hallway, "What do you really think of him, Sango-chan?"

"I'd be with him in a heartbeat if it wasn't for what happened last time... and with Naraku on our trails and all, I don't think I could keep a relationship anyway."

"What happened last time was not at the fault of either of you, as much as I hate to say it but, not even Miroku's."

Sango nodded, "I'm just oversensitive, I guess."

"No, you just have no girlfriends that you can gossip with," Kôga smirked, "Why don't you go talk to Ayame, she's an expert."

"You're just saying that because you're attracted to her," Sango smirked back.

Kôga turned red, "N—No!"

"Ah! You're not? I'm telling Ayame!"

"No—no—I don't dislike her—I just... I just," Kôga stuttered.

"You just what?" Ayame opened the door and dropped her luggage on the floor.

"Nothing!" Kôga ran back into the bathroom.

Sango laughed, "I was just teasing him is all, how was China?"

"Good, just mad that we didn't get to travel everywhere else... Oh yeah, Kikyô's waiting for you downstairs in the lobby," she replied.

"Okay," Sango nodded as she switched her clothes and headed down, Inuyasha soon accompanied her.

"I bet this is about the press conference, ne?" Inuyasha asked, still massaging his head.

"Probably," Sango said buckling her belt.

"Sango, Inuyasha," Kikyô greeted them in her usual plain manner, "Come with me."

"Is this about the conference?" Inuyasha asked as he put on his sunglasses before heading out of the building.

"Yes," she nodded, "We're making the conference here in Korea rather than back in Japan for security measures you see... Only five major journalists have been allowed to interview you so you better listen carefully." They entered a small van, in which Myouga was waiting behind the wheel.

"So what do we tell them?" Sango asked, "Do we say Sesshômaru's a big fat loveable oaf that couldn't harm a fly?"

"Hardly," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Kikyô ignored their comments, "You must give him an alibi first."

"We don't even remember what day this was on—how are we supposed to come up with an alibi?" Inuyasha frowned.

"Just tell them you saw him in his office with me, Kagura, and Myouga-san making schedules for the tour," Kikyô said.

"Then what?"

"You need to tell them that you and your brother get along," Kikyô said.

Sango coughed.

"What?" Inuyasha gaped.

"It may be the lie of the century, but it needs to be said, Inuyasha-sama," Myouga said.

"Fine..."

"You too, Sango, you need to tell them that you have known Sesshômaru-san all you life and that you have never had any conflicts," Kikyô said.

"Well, that's a true story," Sango said looking over at a peeved Inuyasha.

"My brother and I haven't gotten along since I was old enough to speak."

"That's not something the press needs to know. All they need to be told is that you have a nice stable relationship with your brother and that he would never try to kill you."

"Okay," Inuyasha nodded solemnly.

"We're here," Myouga announced gravely. "Are you guys ready?"

"As we'll ever be," Sango nodded noting all the paparazzi positioned outside the doors.

"Let's go."

Cameras flashed everywhere; security did their best to keep them away until they were safely inside. Sango glanced at Inuyasha and then back at the door in which they knew the reporters would be waiting. Sango took a deep breath; no doubt Inuyasha did the same.

"You ready?" Kikyô asked.

The two nodded, and the doors opened. It was quiet. The few reporters flashed their cameras and took a couple of pictures. They sat down at the table before them and waited. The silence could have killed someone.

"Questions," Kikyô stated, "are to be limited to the subject of Sesshômaru's current status. The subject of the cancelled tour, new releases, and private life not concerning the current situation are strictly forbidden. Thank you for your time."

"Inuyasha-san, is it true that you and your brother have had a long history of violence?"

"No," Inuyasha said calmly, "My brother and I had a rough childhood growing up without our mothers, however, because of that, our relationship is stronger. We've depended on no one but each other since we were orphaned."

"Has Sesshômaru-san ever shown any signs that he may have killed anyone or been in a fight recently."

"No," Inuyasha answered again, "my brother and I _usually_ confide in each other this sort of information. He has not spoken of anything of the sort."

"Can you verify this, Sango-san?"

"Yes... Sesshômaru is a very calm person. He does not resort to physical violence," Sango glanced over to Inuyasha, who was staring blankly at the reporters.

"Why was Sesshômaru's blood found at the crime scene?"

"Recently—" Inuyasha started forming the words in his mind, remembering not to mention Naraku, "Sesshômaru has been in trouble. We've tried to help him, but he _can_ be a fairly independent person when it comes to personal situations. It is our belief that he may have been involved in a fight in which he was wounded. We have not seen him since China."

"Where has he been?"

Sango took over, "A private hospital disclosed to us that he was staying there—in Japan. His message to us was not to come see him and that'd he'd be back in a week or so."

"How long has it been?"

"About a week and a half, we were not worried until we heard he had been arrested," Sango said.

"Is it possible he could have murdered the members of the Shichinintai?"

"No, he was a producer of their band, what reason would he have to murder them? They were very successful," Sango said.

"Besides, Bankotsu-san and Jakotsu-san wouldn't have signed on with _Du:Plicate _if Sesshômaru were a threat to them," Inuyasha added.

"Ms. Sango, how long have you known Sesshômaru-san?"

"It has been a long time. Both of our families have connections within the music business, so I was first introduced to him when I was still in elementary school."

"During this time that you have known each other, has Sesshômaru ever been hostile to you or threatened you?"

Sango felt as if she were in court, "No, sir, we've remained close. I look up to him as a professional and an individual as if he were my older brother."

"Have you ever been in disagreement with him?"

"Over minor things here and there—such as the title of an album or the way the stage is to be set up during tours."

"Within these disagreements, has he ever yelled at you?"

"I've never known Sesshômaru to raise his voice," Sango answered, "he is always calm. He uses the power of persuasion more than anything."

"One last question," Kikyô said.

"Do you believe, without a doubt, that Sesshômaru-san is innocent?"

"Yes," Inuyasha nodded, scowling at the thought of Naraku in the back of his mind.

"Without a doubt," Sango nodded as well.

"Thank you for your time."

"That was painful," Inuyasha remarked as they headed out through the doors again.

"No kidding," Sango smiled.

* * *

"Want to go somewhere, Kagome?" Ayame asked.

"Not really..."

"Watch a movie?"

"No."

"Eat?"

"No."

"Anything?"

"Not especially..."

"Okay, you've been sitting on this couch vegetating for the last three hours, something's up, Kagome," Ayame said.

"I'm just—thinking—is all..."

"About what?"

"Hmm... stuff... I guess," Kagome twirled her hair and stared at the ceiling.

"Specifically...?"

Kagome sighed, "I'm not sure... I'm still sorting it all out in my head."

"Don't leave me in the dark, okay?"

"I won't."

Ayame turned to leave.

"Aya-chan," Kagome called after her.

"What is it?"

"Do I—make a good rock star?"

* * *

_Cheesy, I know. Someone shoot me. The end is near. I've been ill—I'm rambling on about nothing now. Please save drowning authoress. Fu—u... Read –n- Review... pwease?_

**_ever free's status: _**-i.l.l-


	35. Denial's Victim's

**Disclaimer: **(see Takahashi Rumiko)

**Slay The Music**

**Scene Thirty-Five: **_Denial's Victim's_

* * *

"No."

"No what?"

"I can't believe this," Kôga shook her head, "they want me to give an interview—at a time like this!"

"We haven't been giving the media any publicity since we introduced the other members to the band," Inuyasha said.

"Good news people," Jakotsu marched in and threw down a newspaper, "Sesshômaru-sama is a free man and Myouga's booking our flights back home."

"Already? We only gave the conference last week," Inuyasha said.

"Finally, I thought this would never end," Bankotsu entered.

"I know," Kôga said, taking the article from Jakotsu.

"Then we can get to recording our album—the first with all of us together," Inuyasha said as Miroku walked in.

"What?"

"We're free!" Jakotsu hugged Miroku—Miroku's tired eyes suddenly widened.

"Jakotsu," Bankotsu's tone was threatening.

Jakotsu smiled and let go of Miroku.

"What's wrong with you, Miroku?" Kôga asked as Miroku's eyes went sleepy again.

"Nothing," he gave a smile and waved it off.

"Let's guess," Inuyasha said.

"No more alcohol in the fridge," Jakotsu said.

"No."

"No hot girls in the lobby?" Bankotsu asked.

"No."

"Hot girl turned you down," Kôga said.

"Sorta..."

"Sango-chan?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's ignoring me!" Miroku flailed his arms about as if he were a fish out of water.

"It won't kill you," Jakotsu said.

"But it will—"

"What did you say to her?" Kôga asked.

"Nothing! I said nothing! She's said nothing to me! It's like a stalemate or something. I can't bear this any longer," his eyes were wide from an obvious lack of sleep.

"Just tell her what you _feel_," Bankotsu said dramatically.

"That didn't work," Miroku frowned.

"There wasn't any hand action involved was there?" Bankotsu lifted a suspicious eyebrow.

"Whadd'ya mean _'hand action'_?" Miroku glared.

"Oh you know," Bankotsu made grabbing motions with his right hand.

"I'll show you hand action," Miroku grabbed his prayer beads.

"Sango's a tough girl to crack. You just have to let her know you care in little ways. She acts like she doesn't notice, but she does, and its very obvious," Inuyasha said.

"Since when have you been Mr. Love-Doctor?" Bankotsu asked.

"Can it!" Inuyasha swiped at him, Bankotsu just barely dodged.

"Hey, don't kill our drummer."

"That's two attempts to murder me in under two minutes," Bankotsu brushed his shirt off, "That's gotta be a record."

* * *

"What do you mean—are you a good rock star?" Ayame asked.

"It's just that—I dunno," Kagome twirled her hair around her finger, "Thinking about it—I joined a rock band so quickly it's almost as if... I don't know how to explain this. You think people think I'm just some sort of poser?"

"Not necessarily..." Ayame thought about it, "You're working with the hardest rocker in the industry, how could they think you're just some pop-star-trying-to-be-a-rock-star?"

"Everything's just been so fast you know, no warning, I mean," Kagome sighed.

"True, but don't worry about it, you're an awesome vocalist for the band. I would have no one else."

"Really?" Kagome smiled.

"Really, now stop thinking like that."

"But I also get the feeling that I'm doing this just for—attention," Kagome said, putting the subject back to square one.

"Whadd'ya mean?"

"Maybe I'm doing this so that people will like me," Kagome said.

"Ah, Kame, Kame, Kame," Ayame repeated Kagome's stage name, "A lot of us are in this business for the attention. It's either the attention or the music that we do it for—for me, it's both, for guys like Inuyasha and Kôga, it's the music, and for people like Miroku—it's the attention."

"No, I mean—like I wanted Inuyasha's attention."

"Oh, that kind of attention," Ayame sighed.

"Do you think?"

"So let me get this straight, you think you became a rock star because you wanted Inuyasha to like you? Because Inuyasha supposedly hates pop stars?"

Kagome nodded with a guilty sort of puppy face to her face.

"You're insane!"

"But it's right, isn't it?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know—do I look like your conscience?"

"No..." Kagome's childlike face was back.

"Kagome, we all do what we need to do from time to time. Whether or not brick head notices or not doesn't matter."

"Brick head?"

"Oh, don't tell me his idiocy is rubbing off on you!"

"Oh—Inuyasha," Kagome blushed at her late realization.

"Yeah, Inuyasha," Ayame slapped her own forehead.

"Ayame, when we go back home—where do you see me?"

"Where should I see you?"

"I don't know, I was asking you," Kagome said.

"I see you," Ayame closed her eyes, "I see you wherever your heart wants you to be."

Kagome took a deep breath, and then smiled, "I quit."

Ayame's eyes opened faster than the speed of light, "**_You what_**!"

"I don't like feeling like I don't belong. I quit," Kagome's smile remained.

"Kagome—"

"No, I've made up my mind, the band will do okay without me, Aya, you have a good singing voice," Kagome said.

"I was kidding when I said 'follow your heart'! I meant follow the leader!" Ayame pointed to herself.

"I'm going to officially resign tomorrow."

"Kagome," Ayame had tears in the corner of her eyes.

"No hard feelings, okay?" Kagome smiled again as she exited the room.

"Kame..." Ayame was left alone.

* * *

"What's wrong, Ayame?" Kôga asked as he met her at some rich Korean restaurant later that evening.

"Everything," she rolled her eyes and sat down at the table, lazily throwing her glasses down on her purse.

"Define 'everything,'" Kôga said.

"Kagome-chan quit, I'm probably gonna loose the band, and I don't think anyone wants to hire a washed-up musician like me anymore," Ayame made a pouting face.

"Kagome quit?"

"Something about 'following her heart' and 'feeling left out,'" she answered.

"I thought she wanted to be a musician," Kôga said.

"Me too... I still don't understand what blew over her. Maybe Naraku's getting to her or something."

"On the subject—Sesshômaru got released the other day," Kôga said.

"So you guys can go home now?"

"Yeah, finally, where the fans speak your language."

"You should pick up another language, it helps you make money."

"I can understand written French and a handful of English phrases... I dunno, I'm not one for reading and writing Chinese or Korean—I could barely memorize kanji in grade school."

"That's why we're in this business, ain't it? It's easy for us," Ayame nodded.

"Yeah, I couldn't fail a music test if I tried, I guess," Kôga smiled.

"You're a lucky guy. You've got a career and an awesome band. You couldn't fail if you tried."

"True. You're a very lucky person as well, Ayame."

"Not as much as people would like to think..."

A waiter brought them their meals and the two fell silent as they ate. Minutes later, after their dinner had been consumed, the silence still spread across their table.

"Kôga," Ayame broke the silence, "What do you think of me?"

"In what way?"

"Am I a friend? An acquaintance? A little sister? Just another musician? I want to know..."

"I—" Kôga searched for his words carefully. "Until now, I've never really though of it..."

Ayame glanced down into her lap, "Oh, I see."

"But—I think..." Kôga paused, again choosing his words, "I think—I may be in love with you..."

* * *

_I'm thinking in less than five chapters this could be over... I hope... I'm loosing it—in fact I never really think I had 'it' in the first place... I guess someone decided that February is National "Make-ever-free-do-everything-she-can't-possibly-fit-into-her-schedule" Month... I happen to be the only dance/set/music choreographer of the Filipino club out here... Peace out—the more reviews I get the faster I'll update (I'm a review hog, shoot me). Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the little moment there. Tell me what you think okay?_

_Shout out to Dir en Grey's drummer—Shinya on his 28th birthday (February 24)._

**ever free's status: **-no status-


	36. This is Downfall

**Disclaimer: **I don't own much more than a guitar anda disfunctional computer-- leave me alone!

**Slay The Music**

**Scene Thirty-Six:** _This is Downfall_

* * *

"We're going back to Japan tomorrow," Kikyô said, placing the plane tickets on the table.

"So soon?" Sango picked them up.

"We've been away for almost a month or so now," Kikyô replied, "You knew it was coming."

"Oh..." Sango replaced the tickets on the table; "I was enjoying it here in Korea."

"Our visas are going to expire soon, we have to go back."

"Is Sesshômaru well? He's out now right?"

Kikyô nodded, taking a seat at the table.

"And Naraku?"

"I'm afraid I don't know of Naraku's whereabouts."

Sango looked down into her palms, "Figures... the bastard always gets away."

"Next time, I'll take care of him," Kikyô's voice was cold.

Sango glanced over to her manager then her eyes flicked back downwards and almost with guilt in her voice she said, "I will too."

* * *

Ayame glanced back across the table, doubt dancing freely in her emerald eyes. "You what?"

"Ayame, I'm in love with you, truly," Kôga said with more confidence in his voice.

"I don't know what to say—"

"Don't worry about it—I know you and I haven't exactly been best of friends, and most of the group thinks we're rivals, so I wouldn't have anything to say either," Kôga said haughtily masking the hurt in his voice.

"So how do I say 'I love you too' to the person I'm supposed to be rivals with?"

It was Kôga's turn to snap a shocked expression onto his face.

"I guess I would just go ahead and say it..." Ayame replied to her own question.

There was a silence as Kôga stared shocked and hopeful over to Ayame who was averting her eyes from his gaze.

"Kôga, I love you too."

* * *

"You seen Inuyasha?" Miroku asked Kôga as Kôga returned that evening.

"No, why?"

"Haven't seen him all night—speaking of all night, where have you been?"

"Out," Kôga replied.

"Doing what?" Miroku questioned.

"None of your business," Kôga said. "Call Myouga, he probably knows where the half-blood went."

"Ah, that would be a good idea," Miroku set down his tea and picked up his cell phone.

Kôga didn't pay attention to the conversation as he hung his coat neatly in his closet and switched his shoes to indoor slippers.

"Inuyasha's back in Japan," Miroku called over to Kôga as he hung up the phone.

"What? So soon? Why?"

"Something about seeing his brother, we'll be traveling back tonight as well."

"Tonight?" Kôga asked.

"That's what the old man said," Miroku nodded.

"I've got plans for tonight."

"Like what? A photo shoot? A secret interview?"

"None of your business," Kôga replied.

"Nothing's my business, but I like to know anyway. So what is it?"

"None of your business," Kôga said with a more defined tone this time.

"Oh, _that_ kind of business," Miroku nodded approvingly.

"No not _that_ kind of fucking business! If you must know, I promised Ayame that I'd help her with her band."

"Whatever, dude, it's _that_ kind of business, and you know it."

"Call Myouga and tell him to schedule the flight for tomorrow afternoon, I'll be busy all morning."

"Man, I wish I was getting laid tonight too," Miroku sighed. "I've been having such terrible luck lately."

"Shut up you damn monk!"

"Wow, I think hear Inuyasha..."

"Miroku!"

"Yes?"

Kôga let out a loud growl before slamming the door to his room; Miroku remained on the bed with a somewhat pleased smile on his face.

* * *

"In here, Inuyasha-sama."

"How was jail time?" Inuyasha said as he stepped through the doors into Sesshômaru's office.

"I've found a way to locate Naraku," Sesshômaru replied, ignoring his brother's comment.

"I'm listening," Inuyasha sat down.

"Finding him will be easy," he pushed an old looking map with a crystal on it across the desk, "however, a warrant for his arrest may prove difficult."

Inuyasha picked up the crystal, "This is one of those youki crystals right?"

Sesshômaru nodded, "Kagura bestowed it upon me. Using it, I was able to locate Naraku—somewhere in Yokohama now."

"How to we tie him to the murders?"

Sesshômaru remained silent, obviously still contemplating the same question himself. Inuyasha glanced about the desk.

"What's this?" he picked up a manila folder.

"Case files," Sesshômaru replied.

Inuyasha opened the folder and read through the contents. The two brothers sat in a thick silence as Inuyasha continued to scan through all the little details.

"Wait—what's this about a 'not able to process blood type?'"

Sesshômaru's eyes carelessly drifted towards the folder... they narrowed as his cold voice carried the name, "Naraku", through the air.

"We need to get Naraku's employee file," Inuyasha said.

Sesshômaru pulled it out of a drawer as if it had been planned.

Inuyasha tore threw its contents immediately. "Here, blood type... _unknown_. That's against company policy to withhold medical information, isn't it? We can get him arrest for that and then pin him to his other crimes later. What do you think, you think we can make it work?"

"It's not a matter of making it work, Inuyasha," Sesshômaru said, "It's a matter of making it known to the public. Don't forget, little brother, that Naraku was a popular musician—he still has numbers of people who would gladly jump to his side to help him."

"Well let's not forget that I'm a popular musician also and that I have a million more devoted fans than he could dream of."

"I'll see what I can do," Sesshômaru nodded, "Your band should be arriving sometime tonight or tomorrow night. You are scheduled to have an interview with a couple of magazines so get your stories straight. Myouga will take care of the public relations."

Inuyasha grimaced, and then gave a small nod. "By the way, Kagura's been really worried about you," he said as he departed.

* * *

"You're resigning?"

"Yeah, I can't go on with this anymore—I feel to guilty," Kagome twisted her hair around her finger, "I'm gonna try to get into a university or something—become a doctor maybe, or a nurse... I could always just be a shrine maiden like grandpa wanted me to—"

"Kagome..." Sango looked into Kagome's eyes which were darting about the room like a young child's, "Whatever you do, I know you'll do fine."

"You're not mad at me are you?"

"No, I couldn't be mad at you for wanting a different job. I sometimes want out myself, but the only other thing I'm good for is killing rats with poison gas."

Kagome laughed, "You're good for a lot of things... But I'm glad you're not mad at me, you're a good friend, Sango-chan."

"You too Kagome," Sango nodded, "I don't know how Inuyasha will take this though..."

Kagome suddenly became quiet with guilt as she stared at her toes, "You don't think he'll hate me do you?"

"Don't worry, Kagome, he's stubborn sometimes but—on the inside, I know he really does see you in a good light."

"What do you mean?"

"You're so innocent Kagome," Sango smiled, "Inuyasha is a tough guy on the outside as well as in—but within his heart is where his soul really lies, and I think you're the only person in a long time who's been able to bring that side of him out."

"Is that the truth?" Kagome asked as Sango nodded, "I guess... I never really paid attention."

"He's as readable as a book is Kagome, you just have to take the time to understand his language."

"He's in Japan now, right?"

"That's what Bankotsu tells me."

"I'm going back in the morning," Kagome said, "...I want to see him."

* * *

_I'm getting lazy with this story I can feel it. Just about ready to put the final touches on this story, a few more chapters and it should be done. Good thing to—just about running into the forty-chapter mark._

**ever free's status: **メリークリスマス! (...haha it came early this year: in the form of extra sleep time—ZzZzZz...)


	37. Tell Me Why the Wind is so Cold

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Inuyasha...

**Slay The Music**

**Scene Thirty-Seven:** _Tell Me Why the Wind is So Cold_

* * *

"You're pass please." 

"Oh—sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Kagome apologized to the security guard as she dug the ticket out of her pocket and walked through the V.I.P. doors.

She continued to walk in her own little world until she reached her car and got into the back seat with the help of some more security guards. She sighed and leaned back into the seat, taking her sunglasses off.

"It's good to be home," she said to herself as she watched the scenery go by.

In her mind—though she tried to keep it on simple thoughts—just kept wandering to Inuyasha. Her stomach flipped every time she was reminded of his name. What would she say? What if he rejected her? What if Sango was just joking? She bowed her head. She had to know how he felt—she had to even if it killed her.

"Better now than never, for never is too late..."

"Miss Higurashi, we're here at your home," The driver called to her.

"How long's it been? A couple of months?" She asked herself as she opened the car door and sprinted to the house.

"Welcome home, Kagome-sama, you have a guest," her maid, Yuki bowed to her.

"A guest?"

Kagome dropped her luggage haphazardly at the door and walked passed her maid. She stopped halfway through the foyer and dropped her purse as she gasped. That long flowing hair... those luminous eyes...

"Oh my god," a hand flew to her mouth, "Inuyasha."

* * *

"So the nightmares overseas are gone, you think they'll be any better back in the homeland?" 

"At least people speak our language here, Sango," Miroku said running his hand through his unkempt plane hair.

"You **_so_** need to pick up a different language," Sango shook her head as she crossed her legs in the seat of the limousine.

A silence followed. Sango's eyes would not meet Miroku's no matter how hard he tried to meet her gaze.

"Is something wrong?"

"What do you mean, Miroku?"

"You won't look at me," he replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sango, I need to know," he looked at her with all seriousness.

"Know what?"

"If you love me or not. If you don't, I'll go away, you'll never be bothered by me again."

"Miroku, I..." Sango shifted so that she could look at him face on. "Miroku... I do love you, but I..."

"But what?"

Sango ran her hands through her hair, thinking of what to say and how to say it, "I just never pictured us together again—I just didn't think... I thought you were done with me. And there's all the women you've been with since then, all the negative publicity between us... Our lives aren't just our lives anymore. Our lives belong to our management, our music, and the rest of Japan. We can't just get together as if we're like everyone else—we're not. And I don't know if I could—"

She was silenced by his rough lips upon hers, silently begging her for the world to disappear. She kissed him back, slowly, suprised, not knowing what else to do... she didn't want him to part from her either. When they finally did part, they both stared deep into each other's gaze.

"We could go on forever pretending like the other didn't exist in the spotlight, but it doesn't make a difference in our private lives Sango... I need you to love me."

"I do too..."

* * *

"Inuyasha..." 

"Kagome, I'm going to go away for awhile," he said, as he embraced her.

"Go? Go where? You just got back!"

"I know, but I have to go now or I'll never find Naraku."

"Naraku?"

Inuyasha nodded and turned away from her. "I don't want you to follow me this time... This time, I mean to kill him."

"What—no! Inuyasha you can't just kill him! What if they find out, what if you're arrested for murder?"

"I can't just let him go by! He's killed more people than you know, Kagome, and I'm going to make sure he doesn't kill you! I'm going to protect you from him if it's the last thing I do," I said forcefully turning back towards her.

"Kill... me?" Kagome sank to her knees, "he wants to kill me?"

"Kikyô explained it to me over the phone... You have something he wants, Kagome. You have something that none of the rest of us have—"

Kagome didn't lift her shocked stare from the marble tile of her floor, "And what's that?"

"Purity," Inuyasha replied as he kneeled down to her level and took her hands, "He wants your purity. He wants to taint your life so that you will be miserable and then kill you off so that I will be miserable."

Kagome looked him right in the eye—his words were so sincere, yet Kagome had the hardest time trying to believe that he meant it. "You would be miserable if I was gone?"

Inuyasha nodded slowly as if admitting defeat, "...I don't want you to go."

Kagome suddenly felt guilty for her resignation, "I quit though..."

"You quit?"

"The band I mean... I resigned last night even."

"You resigned?"

Kagome couldn't bring herself to watch Inuyasha.

"I don't understand..." Inuyasha said finally.

"You don't hate me now do you?"

"I don't understand, why would you—"

"I didn't want you to like me just because I was another rock star who happened to be a female in a short skirt. I want you to like me for being me, so I quit. I'm not like you guys anyway; I don't understand the business like you do... I don't like all that's expected of me sometimes. It's really demanding you know? I just wanna be Kagome for once in my life... Just Kagome... _I'm sorry_..." She lowered her gaze again and bowed low to the floor as if she had committed a cardinal sin.

"Kagome, you're being ridiculous, get off of the floor," he said standing.

She remained bowed low, not daring to move.

"Damn it! **I said get up!**" Inuyasha barked—getting increasingly irritated by her passive actions.

She flinched. His words were harsh and Kagome thought she knew what was coming.

"**Hurry up**," he demanded.

She finally stood up, slowly, but she kept head bowed to the floor in fear of Inuyasha's reactions.

"Kagome, look at me—for God's sake, Kagome, damn it, **look at me!**"

She peered at him through her hair, trying to avoid direct eye contact. Inuyasha frowned deeper and pulled her chin up so that she had no choice but to look him in the eye.

"You're being as bad as everyone used to be to me, you know that? You act different around me because why? I'm not human? I'm not a demon? I'm a rock star who gets paid a little extra? Am I to be pitied? And apologizing? _What for_? Kagome, you are your own person, or did you learn nothing on that bloody tour!" He said harshly, drawing her closer to him, "Right now, I could care less if you became world's biggest pop star again! I could care less if you were a beggar on the street! Right now, all I want is for Naraku to be rotting in the sewers and for you to love me!"

"What?" Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha suddenly embraced her, "Don't you get it, you **idiot**? I need you to be alive when this is all over, Kagome! You're the only one who doesn't look at me with pity in your eyes or a dagger in your hand. Kôga, Sango, Miroku, Sesshômaru, and everyone else—they all think I'm independent and that I can do this by myself... they don't see anything anymore! I know I haven't been the best person in the world to be around especially under all that pressure, and I know that we haven't spent as much time together as I would have thought... but Kagome... I'll protect you from Naraku, from all your enemies, and all your fears. I don't care who you are or who you're trying to be."

There was a silence as Kagome stared at the wall behind him as he continued to hold her in his arms. "Then why can't I go with you—to kill Naraku?"

"No, I won't put you in danger too, Kagome."

"But I want to be together with you when it's all over. _Together_, you and me," Kagome pleaded.

"But—"

"You'll protect me, right?"

"...Always," Inuyasha nodded slowly again.

"Then I'll go to," Kagome said, "And I'll be content to be myself if you wish it."

Inuyasha nodded more firmly this time. "Fine... but don't do anything stupid..."

* * *

_Ick. Is it just me... or did Inuyasha seem a little bi-polar there? I hate it when that happens... I'm being deprived of reviews—I bet you guys think just because I said I'm going to finish the fic means I need no moral support. **YOU'RE ALL SADLY MISTAKEN!** I'm sadly uninspired and everything I'm writing for this ending is coming out of... cough places you probably wouldn't want to know of... please send ever free your love!_ This is probably my fastest update ever though... You guys are lucky it's spring break and I have no life otherwise I'd never post anything on two reviews you butt-munchers. 

**ever free's status**: addicted to Korean drama "Full House" again—which got me addicted to Rain- again_(of all people... he's so cute though!) _whom, as I recently found out, is friends with my mom's friend who used to live in Korea so she knows where he lives. How sweet is that? ...Coming from one of 京's followers... the world is ending people! **That was the longest status ever.**


	38. Return the Favor

**Disclaimer: **戦国お伽草子ー犬夜叉 (AKA Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale) is not mine.

**Slay The Music**

**Scene Thirty-Eight:** _Return the Favor_

* * *

"What a crowd," Kikyô remarked as a fourth car parked itself near the bay early the next morning. 

"Naraku's very popular," Bankotsu said with a sadistic smirk on his face as he stepped out.

"Kagome, are you sure you want to come? Naraku hasn't been able to get to you yet," Sango asked.

"I'm sure," Kagome held Inuyasha's hand firmly.

"So, what's the plan?" Ayame asked.

"I feel like we're being briefed for a concert or something," Kôga shook his head and crossed his arms.

"We're using those two cars," Kikyô said. "The rest is up to you guys."

"Are you serious? That's the whole plan? Kikyô, you of all people must have a bigger plan than that," Miroku said.

"Alright, here's what Kagura gave me," Kikyô said as everyone almost expected her to take out a huge manila folder and start reading off names of technicians who were going to run lights, manage sound, or do hair and makeup. "Naraku isn't working alone. He probably a hundred or so people working for him, guarding him, or killing off people for him. He's not your average guy either; he does have demon blood so he will be able to manipulate a few things. All of you know what you're good at and what you're not, so you're going to have to watch out for each other. All of you are public icons, so if anyone of you is killed, anyone of you is going to get arrested and that's the end of your career. Do yo need anything else?"

"How about good luck?" Hakkaku asked bluntly as Ayame hit him forcefully over the head.

"Save the energy, Aya," Kôga scolded her.

"If there's nothing else, then we should be going, we'll be in Yokohama by sunset," Kikyô concluded.

"Where's Kagura?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as they entered the first car.

"Sesshômaru made her stay back, he's afraid of what might happen to her and their unborn," Inuyasha replied.

"Sesshômaru's here?"

"He's already in Yokohama."

* * *

The sky had turned a deep crimson by the time they arrived in Yokohama. They stopped right outside of the city in front of a gorgeous mansion that might have been a castle at one point. There was no doubt in any mind that Naraku was here, his scent and aura haunted the place. Kagome was first to step out of the car and turned towards the setting sun. 

"Reminds me of a movie I saw once," she said as her comrades stepped out as well.

"Oh yeah? How's that?"

"There was a song something like—_You and me sit watching the beautiful glow of the Orange Sunset, it's sad and we're both about to cry, it's eternity's final goodbye,_" she sang playfully, lighting a cigarette as she did so.

Inuyasha let her be content with her memories and said nothing in reply. The lyrics held no special place in his heart, but something in Kagome's voice did. Her voice wasn't cut out for the visual kei industry probably, but it wasn't one you'd expect to find on the pop charts either.

But the cruel face of Naraku soon interrupted his thoughts. He would have done almost anything to make his mind wander to any other subject, but those glaring red eyes scarred his mind and would continue to burn into his memory—even after Naraku's death.

Kôga walked up to Inuyasha and held out his hand, which Inuyasha took. Kôga pulled Inuyasha toward him into a brotherly-like embrace, "We're finally going to get revenge now, aren't we?"

Inuyasha nodded, "For little sister, for my brother, for Bankotsu's comrades, for the hell that Naraku put everyone through."

"I'm right there with you, partner," Kôga gave a cocky smirk, which hid his true feelings of anxiety and remorse.

"You guys stay up all night training?" Sango asked, fastening a sword to her belt.

"I did," Kôga admitted, "Also spent the night writing my will."

Miroku hit him on the shoulder with a staff, "Don't talk like that, it's bad karma."

"We'll need all the good karma we can get," Hakkaku whimpered.

"If you're such a baby, why did you even come?" Kôga asked.

"We want revenge to you know," Ginta said, almost nervously popping his knuckles.

"So what's the plan?" Ayame asked.

"I think we should just go straight for Naraku and leave the minions. Or at least try to get to Naraku as fast as possible and avoid the minions as much as we can," Miroku said.

"Sounds good," Sango nodded.

"And the police?" Kagome asked.

"Won't arrest Naraku for lack of evidence," Inuyasha growled.

"What are you fools waiting for?" Sesshômaru said as he stepped out of his own car.

"Here goes nothing," Sango sighed as the group headed towards the secluded home.

"Sango wait," Miroku held her back and then kissed her gently, "I love you."

"Houshi-sama, don't worry, Naraku will be dead by morning and then you can ravish me all you want," she said teasingly.

"Oh God, don't say that now," Miroku frowned at her. "_Houshi-sama_! I thought we were over this!"

"But you've got the staff and you wrote the song," Kôga backed Sango up, waiting by the entrance gate.

"Not _you_ too," Miroku's face fell.

"You don't get to ravish me though," Kôga smirked.

"I wouldn't if you gave me a million yen," Miroku said.

"You're falling behind!" Inuyasha called to them.

"We're coming, oh fearless leader!" Kôga called.

"It's funny how you can still crack jokes while thousands of bugs with intentions of murder are flying at us," Sango said as she positioned her weapon, her treasured family heirloom the Hiraikotsu, for attack.

"What? Where?" Kôga looked into the sky and spotted the same demons Sango was speaking of.

"Up there," Sango answered more for Miroku's benefit as she skillfully launched the Hiraikotsu into flight, destroying the majority of the first wave of demons.

Meanwhile Inuyasha led the group with his own inheritance, the tessaiga, slicing down the leftover minions that had not been reached by Hiraikotsu. Kagome followed him closely as they traveled inwards—into the mansion.

"Don't do anything stupid, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered under his breath as they entered.

"Don't worry, I won't," Kagome replied.

* * *

Naraku's lair was like a maze of empty halls lined with tatami flooring and off white walls. Traveling together, following Sesshômaru by this time, they finally found the innermost section of the mansion, and behind the screen doors and within the grand hall stood Naraku, glaring at the group with red eyes and smirking at them through his evil lips. 

"So, it has come down to this?" Naraku stated with his deep ominous voice.

"Naraku you bastard—"

"Inuyasha," Kôga extended his arm and stopped his comrade, "Don't rush in before you know what you're doing, you'll endanger us all."

"Oh, I know what I'm doing—I'm going to slice him open and feed him his own heart, or lack there of," Inuyasha growled low, a genuine pissed off growl towards Naraku.

Somewhere before Inuyasha's words had ended Sesshômaru had launched his own attack with his own sword, the Toukijin, Inuyasha was soon to follow, breaking Naraku's barrier with the Tessaiga and allowing Sesshômaru to slash Naraku directly. As for the rest of the group, they were being preoccupied by the roots and random youkai limbs, which were growing out of the walls and floors.

Inuyasha and Sesshômaru kept on with their direct assault on Naraku.

"Inuyasha, he's going to continue to regenerate his essential body parts," Sesshômaru said silently to him in mid-battle.

"What then?"

"He needs to be purified," Sesshômaru said.

_Kagome!_ Inuyasha thought, glancing back towards her as Sesshômaru went in for another straight assault. "Hold him off for awhile, will ya?"

Sesshômaru gave no response but Inuyasha knew he would keep Naraku more than busy.

"Kagome, come, we need your help," Inuyasha said as he landed skillfully between her and another one of Naraku's youkai limbs.

"What do I need to do?"

"Here! Take this," Kikyô tossed Kagome a shrine maiden's bow.

Kagome caught it and looked at it uncertainly, "I don't know if I can do it—why not just let Kikyô take care of it—"

"Kikyô sees a greater power in you than she does in herself Kagome, otherwise, I would have gone to her first too. You are more pure—remember? All you have to do is aim for Naraku, even if you hit him in the arm, your shrine maiden powers should be enough to purify the majority of his being and then we can finish him off."

"I still don't know," Kagome paused.

"There's no time to hesitate, Kagome-chan, just go for it!" Sango yelled to her as she sent Hiraikotsu through the air again, slicing off many of the offending limbs.

"I—" Kagome was about to speak again when one of Naraku's limbs impaled Inuyasha and his blood spattered everywhere. She screamed.

"Don't hesitate," Inuyasha grimaced as he sliced off the arm and removed it from his stomach. "On my say—are you ready?"

Kagome nodded this time, not allowing herself to let Inuyasha be impaled like that again.

"One," Inuyasha raised the tessaiga and jumped into the air and Kagome positioned her arrow against the bow. "Two," Inuyasha jumped into the air and performed the "_kaze no kizu"_ against Naraku's youki. "**Now**!" he yelled as the energy between himself, the tessaiga, and Naraku collided.

Kagome closed her eyes and fired the arrow into the middle of the youki. The next thing that occurred was a big explosion—no one quite knew what the outcome of that arrow had been... until the dust settled.

"That was for ruining our lives, you son of a—" Inuyasha scowled, clutching his open wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Closing his eyes, he fell to the ground with a loud thump.

* * *

_What is a fight scene without Inuyasha getting impaled? I said Jinenji wouldhave another part in the fic before I officially stamp it "case closed" and he will, so look forward to it. Please give me your feedback, I suck at fight scenes so if there's anything you guys could tell me that might help me in that aspect, I will gladly listen... otherwise, I'll never ever writing another fight scene again. Ever. That's it. Please tell me what you think._

_Oh-- PS. Someone asked about fan art? I've got one picture of Kouga up on my site, if anyone wanted to darw anything, go right on ahead no ones stopping you. :P_

**ever free's status**: I felt like updating...


	39. I Hate to be the Bearer of Bad News

**Disclaimer: **Some would say I am a person of many personalities—Rumiko Takahashi is not one of them.

**Slay The Music**

**Scene Thirty-Nine:** _I Hate to be the Bearer of Bad News_

* * *

It must have been a cold evening that day. There was frost threatening to strangle the windows, ice had swept over the streets of Tokyo, and snow was beginning to fall from the sky. 

The temperature outside could have directly related to the temperature within Kagome's hope that evening... sitting at the hospital bedside of Inuyasha who had not waken up for weeks.

Not even this ultra-private hospital facility could keep Inuyasha's demise out of the papers though—news reporters threatened anyone who seemed as though they had a relationship with Inuyasha with questions and reports of his condition seemed to be leaking into the news every night. But Kagome would not move herself from Inuyasha's bedside though the others had long moved on—each of them with a different thought about his recovery.

But somehow, through the cold temperatures, the gray snow, and the lonely sheets of ice, which covered the roads and walls, there was a glimmer of optimism that told every one of Inuyasha's close comrades that he may wake up soon. That he might still be with them even though Naraku's miasma had engulfed his internal body and he had a slowly healing hole in his stomach.

"Kagome, is he awake yet?" Sango asked as she entered his hospital room.

"No, he's still the same," Kagome shook her head.

"I brought him some more flowers from his fan club," Sango said, placing yet another set of roses in one of the many vases, which littered the room.

"How's everyone?" Kagome asked as Sango sat down on the couch on the other side of the bed.

"Ah—you know, working... Ayame hired a new vocalist and they're recording their new album. Kôga is keeping himself and the others busy writing songs, giving interviews, promoting their most recent album and such... we all miss Inuyasha though."

"And you?"

"Therapy..." Sango sighed, "My agency doesn't want me doing anything stressful for awhile—Jinenji-sensei is almost always next to me these days."

Kagome sighed and then stared down into her palms, "I wonder what I'm going to do for work now... I've had to move out of my old house back into my family's shrine because I'm afraid of losing all my money."

"If you marry Inuyasha you'll have no problem with that," Sango gave a sly sort of smirk towards Kagome who was now blushing red.

"But I can't very well marry a sleeping man."

Sango dropped the subject.

"I'm going to go down to meet Miroku and Jinenji now, would you like to come? Only for a little while, Sesshômaru is coming to watch his brother—knowing him he's just trying to get away from his pup's screaming, you'd think the offspring of Kagura and Sesshômaru would be the quietest kid on earth, ne? Are you coming?"

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and stood, "I might as well, only a little while right?"

Sango nodded, "I'll be right outside waiting for you."

Kagome nodded and stepped closer to Inuyasha's bedside before sitting down. "I'll be right back, Inuyasha, I promise," She said, grasping his hand.

"..._No... Don't go._.." came a raspy voice from coarse lips.

Kagome gasped in surprise.

"_Just a little... longer... wait for me_..." Inuyasha's breathing quickened and he tightened hand around Kagome's.

Kagome kissed his hand and nodded, "I'll wait for you forever."

His grip loosened and his breathing fell back into normal breathing.

Sango walked back in, "Are you coming?"

Kagome glanced over to her and shook her head, wiping the stray tear from her face, "No, I think I'll stay a while more..."

Sango smiled and nodded knowingly, "Okay, I'll bring you back a frozen coffee thing—you like those, right?"

Kagome nodded, "Thanks, Sango."

"Any time you need me, _Kame_-chan," Sango smiled again, bowed, and then left.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered, lying down beside him and closing her eyes. "I'll wait for you forever."

* * *

"Kôga, you've been working on the same song for over three hours, it's going to keep coming out the same at this rate, take a break," Bankotsu said. 

Kôga threw off his eyeglasses and rubbed his eyes. "There's nothing else for me to do."

"You could visit Inuyasha," Jakotsu suggested as he turned off some of the recording equipment.

"No—" Kôga glanced solemnly at the floor, "No, I can't visit him."

"Why not? You love him don't you?"

"Love?" Kôga glanced warily at his gay companion.

"You two are best friends right? Two of a kind? Not the sort of love like Bankotsu and me—if that's what you think I meant—but like brothers," Jakotsu clarified.

"I guess you're right... but I know he wouldn't want me to visit him now... I know him, he would want to be left alone," Kôga said.

"Then visit Ayame," Bankotsu said, "Girls are always a good way to get rid of your troubles... whether or not you believe that, Jakotsu, makes no difference."

Jakotsu sighed.

"I don't have any troubles."

"Do too," Jakotsu said, "look at you—you're a mess—every song you've written between here and there has sucked, and everything you will continue to write will suck until Inuyasha wakes up and criticizes you."

Kôga shot an irritated glare at him.

"Ayame-chan is here," Bankotsu announced.

"Kôga," Ayame said, making her presence even more known, "can we talk?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there," Kôga nodded taking his jacket off the back of his chair and leaving the recording booth.

"Kôga, I haven't seen you in such a long time," she smiled as they walked into the cold November air.

"I've been busy."

"Busy?" Ayame questioned his word choice, "Or distracting yourself?"

"From what?"

"Ever since we returned from defeating Naraku, you've been a little off," she replied as they continued to walk together.

"How so?"

"You're always in the recording studio, you've been doing _all_ the work Inuyasha normally does, you haven't taken a proper bath in weeks, and it seems you haven't slept either," Ayame frowned.

"I have a lot to think about lately," Kôga replied.

"And what about us?"

"Us?"

"There isn't really officially an 'us' yet either," Ayame said.

"Well, then," Kôga said, "May I have the pleasure of courting you?"

"Not until you say it correctly," Ayame frowned again.

"Correctly? You want me to conduct the pre-mating ceremony or something!"

"Yes," Ayame nodded.

"Whoa—slow down—Ayame, do you realize what you're asking of me?"

"I do," Ayame nodded again.

Kôga stood there at the corner of the street for a second. "Well then... let's go to my place."

* * *

"Sango, there you are, I was wondering if you were coming," Miroku said, greeting her within a fancy restaurant. 

"I was visiting Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Any progress?"

"By the look on Kagome's face—yes," Sango nodded, taking a seat. "Hi Jinenji-sensei."

"H—hi, Sango-san," he replied.

"Don't be so nervous, Jinenji-sensei, I'm fine. I'm not depressed and I'm actually feeling good about today."

"That's good," he smiled a little, "because Miroku has got permission from me to ask you a very important question."

"Yes, and it took me forever to get permission from him so you better give me a good answer," Miroku nodded.

"And what's that?"

"Sango, since Naraku is dead, and all that we've got left to endure is the public's ever watching eye—will you marry me?"

Sango's heart jumped into her throat—"What!"

"Will you marry me?"

Sango blinked a few times and then blushed, "I—I...Houshi-sama! We're in public," she hissed.

"It's a yes or no question, Sango-chan," he replied.

"..." Sango remained quiet for awhile, a bright crimson staining her cheeks, "...I guess the only thing I have to say to that is... yes."

* * *

**Slay The Music**

* * *

"Môshi, môshi?" Kôga answered. 

"_Did you hear about the schedule change?_"

"...For the tour? No."

"_Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news around you, Wolf-Breath, but the schedule has been changed, so we'll be taking off next week._"

Kôga growled, "Inuyasha, you know I don't like that kind of news after waking up."

"_Did you have fun last night? You and Ayame left kind of early._"

"I don't like your tone of voice."

"_I know, I know, got to take care of the pups, right? I understand Daddy. Poor Ayame will have to raise those brats all by herself while we're gone._"

"And what about yours, eh, _Daddy_?"

"_I ain't got no brats—I've got a son and that's it_," Inuyasha replied.

"You're lucky humans only get one at a time—three is more than my ears can handle."

"_Oh, poor Wolf-Breath. Have you heard from Miroku and Sango?_"

"Not for awhile, Miroku hasn't said anything since they got back and all I get from Sango is blushing."

"_She's turned into a married school girl_."

"Odd."

"_Yeah._"

"How's Kagome doing, by the way?"

"_Well, she stays up all night with our son and lets me sleep and then cooks in the morning. It's kind of different than how she used to be, and it's a little scary. But I figure, she'll snap back to her usual self once she gets used to not working anymore._"

"True, she ever going to rejoin the music business?"

"_No, she's worn out of that now—she doesn't want to work anymore since I make more than enough money for the both of us._"

"Oh, good for your son then, he won't be raised by you," Kôga held the phone away from his ear as Inuyasha protested, "What are we doing later today?"

"_Shooting promos and that's it. We start in an hour._"

"Okay," Kôga nodded, "I'll get dressed and head down there."

"_See you in a minute._"

"Yeah, see you."

_Click._

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

_Wow. It's over..._

_I'm done! I'm bloody done! And until a good plot bunny comes along, I'm going to focus solely on my original fiction, which you can find at Fiction Press under the same screen name "ever free." If any of you have a fiction piece you want me to write, than please tell me and I'll be willing to look over your idea. I'm thinking my next fic will be a Miroku/Sango fic if I decide to continue fan fiction. Please tell me what you thought; I'm dying to hear. I suck at this fan fiction thing._

_Thank you so much for reading this far. I hope you were entertained._

_X-X-X-O_

エバーフリー  
_ever free_


End file.
